La Real Venganza del Dragón con Piel de Serpiente
by Pinncel
Summary: Hermione Granger no puede quedar impune después de tocar el orgullo de Draco Malfoy. Éste último, lleno de rencor, trama un plan para vengarse, terminando los dos en la Sala de Menesteres.
1. Chapter 1

**LA REAL VENGANZA DEL DRAGÓN CON PIEL DE SERPIENTE**

Fuertes y apresurados pasos; pero no menos sigilosos, hacían eco en la oscuridad del pasillo. La seguridad y el ansia que lo embargaba lo mantenían sereno hasta llegar a su destino.

Un leve chasquido resonó por el lugar y se detuvo; sus fríos ojos grises brillaron al fijarse en un gran arco que sobresalía de la pared hasta formar intrincados diseños al final del corredor.

Su brazo derecho asió aún más las delgadas y trigueñas piernas que colgaban inertes de su hombro, acelerando para acortar el espacio. El rubio-platino abrió las grandes puertas y observó la acostumbrada inmensidad de la habitación, su mirada deteniéndose en la gran cama que acaparaba el centro del lugar.

Elevando una ceja, extrañado, se acercó y lanzó el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo sobre el verde edredón y sábanas blancas que lo acompañaba; revotando levemente. Recordaba a la perfección que no había ninguna cama la primera vez que se le apareció aquella habitación; y menos los grilletes sujetos a la cabecera.

Como si fuera un designio, agarró los brazos de la chica y los alzó encima de su cabeza, apresando sus delgadas muñecas. Como si estuviera acostumbrado, deslizó su mano por la piel suave del brazo de ella para luego llegar a su enmarañada cabeza, tocando sus cabellos hasta alcanzar su mejilla en una falsa caricia.

-Hoy no es tú día, Granger- pronunció Malfoy con veneno.

Como si de repente se quemara, se alejó y se dedicó a observarla; frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona se viera tan inocente con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta una total y molestosa fiera? Porque eso era lo que estaba viendo Draco Malfoy: un demonio camuflado de ángel durante el reposo, como si en verdad fuera su medida de protección. Siguió su escrutinio.

Primero, el pelo enmarañado con unos mechones rebeldes cayendo seductoramente por su rostro, los labios rojos y carnosos levemente entreabiertos, el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar; finalizando con la falda (más larga de lo normal),varios centímetros más arriba de lo permitido, mostrando las largas piernas que ahora captaban toda su atención.

No pudo evitarlo.

Se acercó y deslizó un dedo por el muslo de la castaña, viendo como su dedo pálido hacía contraste con la trigueña y suave piel; y el chico recordó como ésta lo había insultado un mes atrás, dejándolo en ridículo.

_Él caminaba furioso por los terrenos de Hogwarts, alejándose del castillo. Las risas que había dejado atrás eran culpa de la sangre sucia que lo había hecho quedar como un tonto frente a toda la clase de McGonagall._

_Maldita perra sabelotodopensóY maldita vieja con cara de perico. _

_Sin dirigirse a ningún lado en especial, los cargados pasos de Malfoy destrozaban el césped, sufriendo toda la ira del joven. Y fue entonces cuando la divisó. _

_A lo lejos, junto al lago, se movía una cabellera castaña inconfundible y… sola. Como si no pudiera creer su suerte y como buena serpiente, acortó la distancia con agilidad, procurando que su velocidad no alertara a la joven. Cuando estuvo casi encima, agarró con fuerza el hombro de la chica volteándola con brusquedad._

_-¿Pero qué...?- jadeo Hermione Granger, sorprendida. _

_-¡¿Creías poder burlarte de mí y salir ilesa, sangre sucia?!- grito la despectiva y furiosa voz del slytherin- ¿Acaso creías que no ibas a pagar tal atrevimiento?_

_-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- se sacudió la castaña, tratando de alejarse de su enemigo. _

_Pero el chico hizo todo lo contrario. Agarró su otro hombro y la sacudió con fuerza. _

_-Escúchame bien, sangre sucia- pronunció el slytherin con una falsa calma, lleno de veneno -. Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Ordenarme._

_La empujo lejos, y sacando su varita le lanzó un hechizo; pero su religioso título de "Mejor estudiante" salió a relucir esquivando el hechizo, logrando por poco defenderse. _

_-¡Expelliarmus!- contraataco. _

_El hechizo golpeo de lleno al slytherin, lanzándolo lejos. La gryffindor no lo pensó dos veces: corrió por su lado para refugiarse en el castillo, pero le asieron con fuerza el tobillo, produciendo que cayera con fuerza al suelo y que su varita saltara lejos. Trato de levantarse sin lograrlo y se volteó para patear a su agresor, pero el peso de un cuerpo colocándose encima de ella se lo impidió, cortándole el aire._

_-Quédate quieta, ¡maldita sea!- gruño Malfoy._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_El chico trato de sujetar los brazos que arremetían sin descanso contra él, y cuando lo logró solamente sintió el movimiento brusco de las caderas de Granger contra su pelvis. _

_-¡QUIETA!- ordeno está vez con mayor fuerza. Los movimientos de la sangre sucia no pasaban desapercibidos para él, provocando una extraña reacción en su cuerpo._

_La castaña no presto ni la menor atención a la orden del chico, sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba siguió tratando de zafarse. Malfoy frunció el ceño con fastidio y sujeto con una mano las muñecas de Granger encima de su cabeza, alcanzando con la otra su varita hasta enterrarla en el cuello de la chica, quedándose automáticamente quieta._

_-Si llegas a moverte una vez más, te mato- sentenció Malfoy._

_Los dos jadeaban, mirándose directamente a los ojos con odio; pero lamentablemente la mirada de la gryffindor mostraba un trasfondo de miedo y el slytherin lo percibía. Sonrío con suficiencia. _

_-No me digas que tratabas de escapar- río entre dientes-. Me sorprende que tu sabelotodo cerebro no haya descifrado lo imposible de tú intención. _

_Ella solo le dedicó otra mirada de odio, tratando de controlar con dificultad su respiración al estar aplastada por ese enorme cuerpo. _

_-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, Granger?- se burló-. Respóndeme- dijo acercándose al rostro de la castaña._

_Y ella no perdió su oportunidad. Levanto su cabeza y mordió con fuerza el cuello del joven hasta sentir la sangre en sus labios. El slytherin pegando un grito de sorpresa y a la vez de dolor soltó a la castaña por inercia alejándose de ella, llevándose una mano al cuello. La gryffindor agarro velozmente la varita de su enemigo y se sacudió con fuerza hasta quedar arriba de él._

_-Mal movimiento hurón de pacotilla- le apuntó como él había hecho segundos antes-. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a __**nunca**__ bajar la guardia? _

_Malfoy le devolvió la altiva mirada con el desprecio más puro que podía sentir alguien en todo el mundo. Su antes magullado ego ahora estaba destrozado. _

_-Solo porque estés arriba no te da la victoria, sangre sucia._

_-Cuidado con lo que dices, hurón, se me podría pasar la mano con la varita- presionó contra su cuello. _

_El slytherin trato de removerse, pero al hacerlo sintió como los muslos de la castaña se aferraban aún más a sus caderas, provocando que soltara un pequeño jadeo, quedándose inmóvil. La falda de la joven varios centímetros más arriba de lo que estaba antes._

_-Ahora tú escúchame muy bien, Malfoy. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas acercarte a mí y menos trates de vengarte porque la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente- amenazó mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, la fiereza en su cara la hacía parecer un soldado caído del cielo-. ¡Petrificus totalus!_

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron de sorpresa y así se quedaron cuando el hechizo le llego. No podía creer que hoy tuviera tan mala suerte._

_-Espero que alguien te encuentre, no quiero un cargo de consciencia tan insignificante como tú- dijo tomando su varita y lanzando la de Malfoy junto a su dueño con desprecio, alejándose de él._

_Más tarde, cerca del Bosque Prohibido, dos niños de segundo se toparon con la estatua de Draco Malfoy. Cuando pudieron despetrificarlo éste rápidamente actuó y les borró la memoria. No quería que nadie fuera testigo de la pérdida de su orgullo, solo esa malnacida impura que algún día tendría que pagar._

Y fue así como en la noche se encontró con la habitación en la que estaba ahora junto a la protagonista de sus desgracias atada a la cama, todo gracias al lugar que le había dado la idea.

Malfoy parpadeó varias veces borrando el amargo recuerdo de su cabeza. Él, el príncipe de la casa de slytherin había sido humillado por una asquerosa sangre sucia y además gryffindor, eso no podía quedar impune. Miró la habitación que más bien parecía una cárcel comparada con una normal, el sombrío color de las paredes daba una tonalidad lúgubre al lugar que estaba iluminado con antorchas y delgadas cadenas que colgaban de las paredes, como una cárcel. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era la cama en la que descansaba plácidamente su víctima. Cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo había tramado su plan.

_Era el día, después de casi un mes de todo lo sucedido, de planear su venganza tan minuciosamente, había llegado la hora en que la impura debía pagar. _

_Camino por los pasillos esperando encontrar al cordero que sirviera para su cometido, y como si el destino quisiera ayudarle se encontró uno al final del pasillo._

_-¡HEY, TÚ!- gritó la serpiente. _

_El niño se asustó al ver quien lo llamaba e intento escapar, rogando pasar desapercibido por el rubio. _

_-¡NO CORRAS!¡SOY PREFECTO Y TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS AQUÍ ANTES QUE DECIDA LLEVARTE CON SPNAPE!- amenazó Malfoy dándose cuenta a la perfección que el pequeño trataba de huir. ¿Y cómo no? Si él solito se había forjado una reputación nada honorable en el colegio._

_El niño, muy a su pesar, se acercó al prefecto que lo miraba con frialdad. Su cabeza gacha fue levantada por una mano que le aferraba con fuerza el mentón._

_-Escúchame bien, enano, necesito que hagas algo. ¿Conoces a la prefecta Granger, verdad?- el niño asintió- Bien, quiero que vayas a buscarla y le digas que un amigo tuyo se cayó y golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. _

_-Pero eso es una mentira- comentó con temor el niño, sabiendo de la legendaria enemistad de ambos prefectos._

_-No importa. Tú vas y le dices lo que te digo, guiándola cerca del cuadro de Jazmín la Psicópata - el niño volvió a asentir, todos en Hogwarts conocían aquel bendito cuadro que gritaba puras barbaridades al pasar junto a él y te seguía por todo el pasillo-. Si haces bien lo que te digo recibirás una recompensa, ahora ve y no le digas a nadie, o te irá mal cuando te lleve con Snape._

_El niño corrió lejos del rubio a buscar a la prefecta gryffindor con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Malfoy lo observó alejarse y luego se dirigió al cuadro de la Psicópata, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar lo bastante oscuro para que nadie lo notara, como una buena serpiente. _

_Pasaron minutos antes de escuchar pasos cercanos al pasillo. _

_-¿Estás seguro qué es aquí?- jadeaba una cansada voz perfectamente conocida para el rubio, éste aferrando con fuerza su varita._

_-Sí- apremió la voz chillona del niño-. Justo allí._

_Pasaron por al lado del slytherin sin darse cuenta. _

_-Pero yo no veo nada- objeto la prefecta-. ¿De verdad qué estás segur...?_

_-¡Desmayo!- gritó una voz a su espalda. La chica no alcanzo a darse vuelta cuando el hechizo la golpeó, cayendo como un saco de papas inconsciente e impactando con fuerza su cabeza en el suelo._

_El niño soltó un grito aterrado y antes de que pudiera escapar el rubio lo agarró, hechizándolo con un Obliviate para que olvidara lo ocurrido. Una vez que se deshizo del pequeño dejando una suma considerable de dinero en su bolsillo, se acercó al cuerpo inerte que estaba en el suelo y la tomó como si no fuera más que una muñeca, acomodándola en su hombro para dirigirse a la Sala de Menesteres. _

Y allí se encontraba ella ahora, a su total merced.

De pronto, sintió un casi imperceptible movimiento bajo su dedo y vio como la gryffindor arrugaba el ceño para luego parpadear con fuerza; observando su alrededor aturdida y abriendo los ojos como platos al no reconocer el terrorífico lugar; llena de pánico.

Trato de mover los brazos, pero al no lograrlo tiró de sus muñecas con fuerzas, sintiendo el frío metal dañar su piel como la peor de las garras; percibiendo el terror calar por sus venas.

-¿Qué..?

-¿Qué tal la siesta?- la interrumpió la serpiente.

La castaña giró la cabeza de inmediato y vio como un chico alto, de un rubio platinado y piel de porcelana con la indumentaria verde de las serpientes la observaba con los ojos completamente dilatados, como si quisiera doblegarla con aquella mirada.

-Tú- escupió la gryffindor, tratando de controlar el temor que le provocaba aquellos ojos.

-Yo- confirmó Malfoy-. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-Quítame estás mugrosas cadenas, ahora- enfatizó tirando nuevamente de sus brazos.

-Eso no va a poder ser.

-Malfoy, hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

Nuevamente, el slytherin se acercó a la castaña; pero al tocarla ésta desvió la cara y Malfoy le aferró el mentón con fuerza, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿De verdad creías qué yo me iba a quedar tranquilo, sangre sucia?¿De verdad eres tan tonta?

Ella solo le devolvió la mirada furiosa al no poder hablar. ¿Por qué ese discurso le parecía conocido?

-¡RESPONDEME!

-Déjame- logró chillar, moviendo las piernas de tal forma que golpeo al rubio.

Malfoy sintió un imperceptible dolor a su costado y, esquivando por poco las patadas, subió a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas encima de la castaña, inmovilizándola por completo.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, él tratando de serenarse y ella pensando una posible vía de escape; pero ninguno de los dos se daba tregua: Malfoy presionándole con ambas manos el estómago y Hermione tratando de moverse, observándose como lo harían dos guerreros de bandos contrarios.

Sin percatarse, el rubio se inclinó hacia delante y los grandes ojos de la leona brillaron, delatándola. Malfoy retrocedió al instante pero no lo logró, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo que se extendía a partir de una de las esquinas de sus labios hasta cubrirlos por completo.

Y eso fue todo para que decidiera su real venganza. Aunque antes no se había dado cuenta, era todo lo que deseaba desde aquel día en que ella lo enfrentó en el pasto.

-Mal movimiento, sangre sucia- recordó las palabras de su enemiga, y luego la beso.

…

**HOLA! Debó decir que este es un día muy importante para mí. Esta es la primera historia que publico y me han llegado unos cuantos comentarios que me han emocionado. No les escribo esto para parecer sentimental ni nada, solo que… en serio, yo encuentro que está horrendamente escrita y no sé qué le encontraron. **

**También debó decir que me costó publicar está historia porque, bueno, es la primera vez que publicaba y aunque me he paseado mucho por fanfiction, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. **

**Bueno, entre los mensajes que me llegaron (aparte de las felicitaciones que me emocionaron), también me hicieron preguntas de si continuaría mi horrible historia y bueno… Esta historia la escribí para que fuera un ONE SHOT, o sea, una historia corta. Incluso lo especifique en el resumen y sus mensajes hacen que mi mente maquine cosas… Porque yo sí tengo una continuación, pero en mi loca cabeza, y quería terminarla así para dejar expectativas y sus locas cabezas imaginaran el resto (y todos sabemos adónde lleva la imaginación jejejeje). Pero, aaaaaah me han hecho un lío y ahora me lo estoy pensando. **

**Pero también debó comentarles que en realidad estoy preparando otro Dramione que sí será una historia hecha y derecha, en la que primero estoy trabajando para ir publicando al corriente y no dejarlos esperar (sé lo que se siente, yo sufro todos los días por Imperio); y por esta razón decidí que "La Real Venganza del Dragón con Piel de Serpiente" fuera un historia corta; como un modo de presentarme y así vieran la forma en que trato los temas y escribo tomen la decisión si leer más de mis locuras o no. Así que, aclarado un poco el tema, les digo que el primer capítulo de mi siguiente historia será publicado el 5 de enero (mi cumpleaños) y se llamara "IMPOSIBLE AMAR SI SABES ODIAR", los esperaré con ansias sus críticas y comentarios o todo lo que se les ocurra. **

**Muchas megas hiper gracias, y en serio, muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron está horrenda historia a favoritos y quienes me comentaron, me han hecho el día feliz.**

**Cassie di Black, estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a Draco, yo lo amó y que sea todo un hombre vengativo y a la vez frío me encanta! **

**Y así finalizo está tediosa perorata. Muchas gracias y los esperare con "IMPOSIBLE AMAR SI SABES ODIAR" y otras ocurrencias que me ataquen por el camino (porque en serio, a mí me encanta escribir y los únicos que tienen el conocimiento de mis cuentos locos son mis amigos más cercanos). Y si insisten en que continué esta mini historia, no sé, lo pensaré porque igual me da miedito arruinarla pero a la vez continuarla es una gran tentación. **

**HASTA LUEGO Y CUÍDENSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw por fin había finalizado y Hermione Granger no se podía sentir más orgullosa de su equipo que había demostrado, una vez más, ser los dignos leones. A pesar de que a Harry le había costado encontrar la snitch por lo reñido del partido, está nuevamente había caído en la palma de su mano, desatando la alegría de todo gryffindor, produciendo que la masa de rojos escarlatas y dorados se movieran a la sala común para celebrar el gran triunfo.

Ron y Hermione rodeaban a su amigo a cada lado: el pelirrojo abrazándolo por los hombros y la castaña sujetando su cintura, sonriendo. Estaban tan distraídos, que ninguno se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño de hufflepuff se había acercado a ellos hasta que estuvo encima. La chica lo miró con curiosidad y vio los grandes ojos del pequeño llenos de susto y ansiedad.

-Prefecta- gritó la voz chillona para hacerse oír, abriendo y cerrando los puños constantemente-. Necesito su ayuda.

Los tres leones se quedaron atrás del grupo poniéndole toda la atención al hufflepuff con cara de cordero que no pasaba los doce años. En un solo segundo, la castaña había pasado a ser una feliz gryffindor a una preocupada e incorregible prefecta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz condescendiente.

-Mi - mi amigo…**-** tartamudeó**- **Se cayó y golpeo en- en la cabeza y no se mueve…

-¿Dónde?

El niño solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y correr, mientras la castaña se quedó paralizada un segundo y al siguiente corrió tras el niño.

-¡Vuelvo en un rato!- les gritó a sus asombrados amigos.

-¡NO TE TARDES! ¡Te estaremos espe..!- no alcanzó a oír la última frase porque ya había doblado hacía el otro pasillo.

El niño comenzó a subir escaleras y ella estaba deseando que no fueran tantas, solo llegar luego hasta el accidentado.

Siguieron pasando pasillos tras pasillo, y Hermione ya se estaba cansando. Mentalmente, la gryffindor calculo que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde el comienzo de su recorrido.

El Hufflepuff giro en el siguiente corredor y maldijo entre dientes. Conocía perfectamente ese lugar y lo odiaba. La primera ronda de noche como prefecta había tenido que ir a ese pasillo y se había llevado un susto de muerte; Hogwarts era tan grande que nunca en sus años anteriores había pasado por ahí, pero su noche había llegado y el maldito cuadro de _Jazmín la Psicópata_ le gritó de tal manera que ella dio un salto retrocediendo y tropezando, cayendo con fuerza en el piso. Esa noche juro nunca más volver a ese corredor, pero aquí estaba ahora por fuerzas mayores.

-¿Estás seguro qué es aquí?- le gritó al niño con cara de cordero, jadeando.

-Sí- apremió la voz chillona del niño-. Justo allí.

-Pero yo no veo nada- dijo observando hacia donde apuntaba-. ¿De verdad qué estás segur…?

-¡Desmayo!- gritó una conocida voz a su espalda.

Hermione intentó darse la vuelta lo más rápido posible, pero no alcanzó; el hechizo golpeando su espalda con fuerza, impulsándola directo al suelo. Solo sintió un pequeño destello de dolor en su cabeza y luego… Negro.

Una fuerte punzada atacaba su cabeza, como si estuvieran clavándole algo en el cerebro. Se sentía mareada y los ojos le pasaban, pero ya se le pasaría, dolores de cabeza tenía todos los días y lograba siempre controlarlos; pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía preocupada, como si éste dolor se hubiera producido por una causa distinta de leer libros a altas horas de la noche o discutir de vez en cuando con sus amigos.

Trato de recordar el último episodio vivido: un pequeño niño de hufflepuff, la carrera por los pasillos, el cuadro de _Jazmín _y nada.

Parpadeó varias veces con fuerza y abrió los ojos, una pequeña neblina se disipaba mientras miraba alrededor. El lugar era oscuro, pero divisó unas extrañas luces titilantes. Desconcertada, movió las manos, pero estás jamás llegaron a su destino. Tiró con más fuerza y percibió el dolor de algo que aferraba sus muñecas. Hermione Granger sintió una punzada de miedo invadir sus venas.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Hermione.

-¿Qué tal la siesta?- la interrumpió una fría voz que encontraba extrañamente conocida.

Y recordó el grito a su espalda y como cayó al suelo.

Giro la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe. A su lado se encontraba un chico alto, de anchos hombros pero delgado, piel pálida y un inconfundible pelo rubio platinado; pero lo que más resaltaba en todo su físico era la penetrante mirada gris oscura que brillaba y trataba de someterla. El miedo que la invadió se convirtió en pánico.

-Tú- escupió la gryffindor, tratando de controlar el temor que le provocaba aquellos ojos.

-Yo- confirmó Malfoy-. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-Quítame estás mugrosas cadenas, ahora- enfatizó tirando nuevamente de sus brazos.

-Eso no va a poder ser.

-Malfoy, hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

El slytherin se acercó, pero al ver su mano moverse hacia ella corrió el rostro. Y como consecuencia de su silenciosa represalia, Malfoy le aferró el mentón con fuerza, girando con brusquedad su cabeza. Él estaba a muy pocos centímetros de ella, invadiendo todo su espacio personal, sus ojos tan cerca que veía los orbes totalmente negros. Y recordó esa mirada, era la misma que él tenía cuando la atacó fuera del castillo; pero ahora su mirada tenía más potencia y como lo humilló en clase y lo dejo petrificado en el pasto paso fugazmente por su cabeza. En ese momento, Hermione supo que iba a morir.

-¿De verdad creías qué yo me iba a quedar tranquilo, sangre sucia?¿De verdad eres tan tonta?

Ella sintió el aliento de él golpear con cada palabra su rostro. De nuevo ese insulto, eso fue todo lo que necesito para que una llama se prendiera en su interior y le mirara con furia al no poder hablar.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!

-Déjame- logró chillar, moviendo las piernas de tal forma que golpeo al rubio.

Como pudo, siguió moviendo las piernas tratando de golpear al rubio nuevamente, impulsada por la rabia que crecía en su interior. Él se había pasado años insultándola, denigrándola, llamándola de esa horrible manera y porque a ella se le ocurría molestarlo una vez y defenderse en otra el slytherin se enojaba cuando ella nunca le devolvió nada. No, no se dejaría intimidar. Pero Malfoy esquivo sus patadas, subiendo por completo en la cama y colocándose a horcajadas encima de la castaña, inmovilizándola por completo.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, él tratando de serenarse y ella pensando una posible vía de escape; pero ninguno de los dos se daba tregua: Malfoy presionándole con ambas manos el estómago y Hermione tratando de moverse, observándose como lo harían dos guerreros de bandos contrarios.

Sin percatarse, el rubio se inclinó hacia delante y los grandes ojos de la leona brillaron, delatándola. Hermione solo atinó a alzar la cabeza y morder el primer lugar que le diera paso sus dientes al ver que el slytherin se percataba de su intención; pero lo único que logró fue rozar brevemente la esquina de sus labios. Con la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas no le importaba que lugar morder, sin embargo, el simple acto pareció una sutil caricia.

-Mal movimiento, sangre sucia- dijo con voz ronca.

Ese fue todo el aviso que tuvo.

Malfoy estrelló sin ninguna contemplación su boca en la de la castaña, y ésta simplemente se quedó paralizada por lo improbable del acto; pero el sueño no cesaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo y el rubio no desaprovecho la oportunidad, su lengua abriéndose paso como una experta serpiente en la boca de la chica que solo atinó a jadear por la intromisión.

Sintió como la lengua del slytherin trataba de someterla y a la vez instándola a seguirle el juego. Y por fin reacciono. Trato de desviar el rostro, mover su pecho, sus caderas, todo su maldito cuerpo para alejarlo; sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que él se apegara a ella y tomara nuevamente su mentón con una mano para inmovilizarle la cabeza, Malfoy inclinando su rostro hacia un lado para profundizar el beso que se convertía violento. Y es que él no se daba cuenta de la urgencia que recorría todo su cuerpo y como ella no sabía responderle el beso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione gimió por la rudeza, nunca la habían besado y menos soñado que podría ser de esta manera; no sabía cómo hacerlo ante tal ataque sorpresivo. Luchaba por no dejarse tentar, pero simplemente él la estaba dominando y ella no permitiría eso.

Ignorante como era en el arte de las lenguas, comenzó a devolverle el beso. Al principio insegura, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se amoldaba más en la práctica como la excelente aprendiz que era. Y la batalla comenzó. Él aplastando lo más posible su boca contra la de ella, y ella tratando de no caer en el proceso. Se besaban como si de una colisión se tratara.

Pero las manos pálidas del rubio viajaron al extremo de la camisa de la chica, quitándola debajo de la falda y hundiendo las manos bajo ésta, sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía la piel de la castaña; y éste simple acto a ella le genero un nudo en el estómago .

-Malfoy…- susurró, alejando su boca para tratar de volver en razón-. No soy una de tus perras.

Esas simples palabras fueron como un chip automático para los dos, deteniéndose de inmediato.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, observando a quien precisamente estaba debajo de él. Por supuesto que no era ninguna de sus perras.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Lo que escuchaste, hurón de pacotilla- respondió la gryffindor, concentrándose lo mejor posible por la cercanía del chico. ¿Qué había hecho?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, sus mejillas rojas y la mandíbula tensa. Él estaba confundido y admitía no saber la causa del porqué la había besado; pero lo que sí sabía es que ella estaba nerviosa y le había gustado, o no le habría respondido.

-Nerviosa, Granger.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por esto.

Descendió sus labios al cuello de la castaña, mordiendo suavemente la piel encima de su frenético pulso y ella se sonrojó aún más al saberse delatada. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Y desde ese punto el rubio comenzó un recorrido de besos hasta su hombro, deslizando un poco la camisa para morder la zona llena de pecas, dejando una leve marca y volver a su pulso. Éste se había acelerado nuevamente.

Las manos de Malfoy tomaron vida otra vez, soltando los botones de la camisa para dejar más piel expuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione con un matiz de miedo en la voz. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole y, por lo tanto, no hallaba la manera de pararlo.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y acercó los labios al oído de la leona.

-Nada que tú puedas considerar bueno.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos de la impresión y los cerró al instante al sentir la lengua de la serpiente recorrer los bordes de su oreja. Malfoy empezó a morder y tirar juguetonamente el lóbulo de la chica y ésta experimento un cosquilleo rodear la zona, lo que provocó que se retorciera inquietamente, sin orden alguna. El slytherin, al saber que su trabajo estaba hecho, beso detrás de la oreja y descendió sus labios por el cuello de la castaña, rozando su clavícula y bajando con cada mordisco tentador que daba. La castaña tragó saliva al ver donde se dirigía, la expectativa opacando el pánico que estaba por consumirla.

El rubio tomó la copa del sostén y tiró hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el erecto ceno; otra prueba más de que la mojigata de Granger estaba disfrutando. Se mordió el labio, dudando; pero al ver que el pecho de la chica subir por la profunda respiración no pudo resistir la tentación. Sus labios cubrieron por completo el pezón y tiró con más fuerza de la debida; sin embargo, el gemido que escapó de los labios de su enemiga le animó para seguir su placentera tara. Es que no podía ser delicado con ella porque precisamente se trataba de ella; ni siquiera en la peor de sus pesadillas habría imaginado terminar haciéndole esto y que además a él le gustara de una forma perversa. En un segundo, paso por su mente todas las posiciones en que podría tenerla.

Hermione no supo en qué momento se olvidó del porqué estaba debajo de Malfoy en una cama. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna era clara. Definitivamente, está era la primera vez en que su cuerpo le ganaba a su mente. Las sensaciones que le provocaba el chico eran tan contradictorias y a la vez placenteras… Porque aunque se lo negara Hermione Granger era una mujer y sus hormonas estaban dando cuenta de ello en éste preciso momento.

Las manos de Malfoy viajaron del torso a los muslos de la chica, acariciando con sensualidad las piernas torneadas que ahora estaban a cada lado de sus caderas. Él no supo cuándo había acabado entre sus piernas, pero la posición le ayudaba a abarcar tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo. Y aun así no se permitía hundir las manos más de lo aceptable entre los muslos de la castaña, temiendo que al cruzar el jodido límite el sueño se acabara.

Pero entre más jugaba con el cuerpo de su enemiga, más se endurecía y su mente ya no captaba el porqué estaba ahí. Acarició sus caderas con la de ella y escuchó otro gemido salir de la boca de la castaña. Había mucha ropa entre ellos y el calor lo estaba consumiendo.

Como si fuera el mejor deportista en el arte de desvestirse, la camisa y los pantalones del rubio desaparecieron, llevándose consigo la falda de la gryffindor.

Y de pronto, mientras el slytherin mordía las estrechas y suaves caderas de su compañera, Hermione Granger fue consiente de la realidad: quien era ella y quien era él, donde estaban y como estaban.

Al verse desprotegida, el miedo comenzó a hacer mella en su interior.

-Malfoy ...

-Shhhh…- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el rubio dirigía una mano al interior de sus muslos y de pronto percibió algo en su interior; los temblores en sus piernas no se hicieron esperar, pero el hambre que empezó a despertar en la boca de su estómago contrarrestaba toda lógica. Le agradaba la sensación, diablos si no era así, pero el pavor no hacía acopio de abandonarla.

-Malfoy ...

Pero el rubio se alzó cubriendo todo sonido de su boca, despistándola a ella y de paso a él de toda la coherencia que ya no podrían encontrar. Porque la gryffindor sentía la lengua del chico franqueando y eliminando sus defensas, mandando su mente a volar fuera de su cuerpo; mientras el slytherin advertía que un fuego crecía en su interior y si no lo apagaba pronto se iba a quemar, su supuesta venganza yendo en su contra.

-Ya es tarde…- susurró gravemente entre los labios ingenuamente seductores de la gryffindor-. Vas a ser mía, Hermione Granger.

Y sin ninguna otra advertencia entro de golpe en su interior.

La castaña jadeo con fuerza ante la sorpresiva invasión, el dolor abriéndose paso entre sus muslos a todo su cuerpo. Mientras, el rubio gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo lo estrecha que estaba; se sentía tan bien allí dentro…

No espero ninguna señal de si la chica estaba bien o no, la urgencia lo estaba controlando y él ya no podía esperar más. Comenzó a moverse como si la vida no fuera nada importante comparado con el sentimiento que lo estaba embargando con cada embestida, con cada gemido que salía de la boca de su enemiga.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y tragó cada gemido, jadeo y suspiro que salía de la boca de la leona, su leona. Se sentía tan poderoso teniéndola debajo… Pero aun así quería que ella también lo hiciera suyo.

Tomó las cadenas que rodeaban las delgadas muñecas y las soltó, posando las manos en la suave espalda de la castaña y llevándosela consigo en un solo movimiento para quedar los dos sentados en la cama. Ella a horcajadas de él.

Y la gryffindor no se hizo de rogar. Rodeo con sus brazos el pálido cuello del slytherin y agarró con fuerza su cabello rubio con destellos plateados, tirándolo hacia ella y haciendo el beso más feroz. Porque si una persona se pudiera comer a otra, la leona y la serpiente competían por ello.

A pesar del desagradable dolor que sentía con cada embestida, en esa posición Malfoy llegaba más lejos en su interior, tocando un punto que llenaba de placer a la castaña y consiguiendo que ésta se apegara más a las caderas del chico.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron devorándose el uno al otro. La ansiedad que los embargaba los encerraba en las sensaciones que se transmitían mutuamente. Era una pelea silenciosa entre sus cuerpos y, cuando por fin cayeron, ninguno había sido el vencedor del otro.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger se retorció en sueños. Tenía demasiado calor y no podía aguantarlo. Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando intento moverse, no lo logró.

Hermione bajo la mirada y observó que un fuerte y pálido brazo la tenía sujeta con firmeza de la cintura. Y NO TENÍA NADA DE ROPA CUBRIENDO SU CINTURA. Al verlo se sintió confundida, pero al girarse suavemente y encontrarse con un rostro de rasgos aristocráticos y mechones rubios platinados adornando el rostro, la castaña se quiso morir.

De un saltó, como pudo salió de la cama, tropezando con las sábanas y cayendo inevitablemente al suelo. El rubio solo se limitó a gruñir en sueños y voltear hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

Desde el suelo, la gryffindor miró los rasguños que contrastaban con la blanca piel de los omoplatos y fue como si mil rascacielos impactaran en su cabeza, alejando la brumosidad de su mente.

Recordó todo. TODO. Como si una película pornográfica se reprodujera en su cerebro, teniendo como actores principales al slytherin y ella. Y, como si quisiera recalcarle el hecho, se percató de una constante molestia entre sus piernas; algo que la confundía más de lo que ya estaba, pero que encontraba extrañamente agradable a pesar del dolor.

_"Por santo Godric Gryffindor, ¿qué he hecho?- pensó la castaña"._

Su mente era un lío y miles de contradictorios sentimientos la embargaron. Pensó en Harry, Ron y todo gryffindor y el malestar le ganó a todas las otras sensaciones. Se preguntó qué hora sería y sí habrían reparado en su ausencia.

Por ciento y una vez en su vida, Hermione Granger deseo que la tragara la tierra, y de ser posible le pusieran cemento encima para no salir jamás.

Otro gruñido y la gryffindor percibió al slytherin se removiéndose en la cama. La chica reaccionó, levantándose de inmediato y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, como si sus prendas fueran a desaparecer si no lo hiciera.

Se acercó a la puerta con paso apresurado y al darse la vuelta observó al rubio que dormía profundamente, sin la habitual mueca de desprecio que adornaba su rostro al pasear por todo Hogwarts. Parecía un ángel y aun así… Es un Malfoy, sangre pura y slytherin.

La castaña cerró los ojos llena de frustración, no podía atar cabos en su mente; pero cuando los abrió ya no veía a Malfoy sino la habitación.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que se formara una idea en su mente.

Sin una última mirada al rubio, tomó el pomo de la gran puerta y salió de la Sala de Menesteres con la decisión firme en su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH MY GOD! Me voy a ir al infierno por escribir tal pecado. HOLA! VOLVÍ! Aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo para lo que iba a ser mi One shot y no lo fue, todo por su culpa jajajajaja. Realmente espero no haber arruinado la historia, pensé en ser mala y cambiar las cosas de lo que tenía pensado pero... No pude, la idea original del One shot era que ustedes imaginaran el resto y en mi cabeza sucedía ésto y espero que lo haya narrado bien. Sé que muchas veces hay historias que avanzan rápido y causa molestia, lo digo porque a mi me ha sucedido, pero también hay otras que la relatan tan bien que simplemente te lo crees. Solo espero que no les haya molestado porque en serio esto es para ustedes, aunque al comienzo era para mi. Así que si no les gusto es su culpa, mentira jajajajajjaja. <strong>

**Ahora, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que la eligieron como su historia favorita y alerta de historia. De verdad, eso me hizo muy feliz y por eso la estoy continuando; aunque e estado pensando hacerla una historia cortita porque como ya anuncie estoy escribiendo otra en la que estoy muy metida y al pedirme que prosiga esta me olvide un poquito de la otra por pensar en esta. Es que no saben cuanto me costó relatarla, le di mil vueltas para que quedara bien porque como ya ustedes saben nuestra pareja se odia desde tiempos milenarios y que suceda esto es igual raro y blah blah. Por eso tuve que consultarle a mi gemela Tamara, que me dio toda la ayuda posible yyyy aaaaaaaah eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme en esto.**

**Bueno, prosiguiendo con los agradecimientos, también a las chicas que me enviaron review. De verdad, me emocionaron y algunos fueron muy graciosos. Incluso me dieron consejos y los agradezco mucho muchoooooo. Espero que haya quedado mejor explicado y todo.**

**Ahora me despido, disculpen la demora pero tenía que entregarles algo que me hiciera sentir conforme y después de varios días wala! Espero sus review dándome consejos, insultos de todo jajajajaajaja Para saber si les gusta porque su opinión es muy importante. Besos y abrazos psicológicos y atentos al siguiente capítulo! No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que nuestra Hermione es una tonta por dejar a Draco solito en la cama. O sea, YO LE HARÍA MIL COSAS! jejejejeje**

**Adiós, volveré, mientras violence a Malfoy mentalmente. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Si a Hermione Granger le hubieran dicho tres meses atrás que iba a terminar acostándose con el sangrón de Malfoy… Habría golpeado a esa persona por insultarla de tal manera y luego se iría riendo.

El problema era que nadie le había dicho nada de eso y que ella si termino acostándose con él. Y todavía no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Todo calzaba. Mientras estaba con él, de un momento a otro se había olvidado del lugar en que se encontraba y a la mañana siguiente cuando la golpeó la realidad, ella supo que fue una venganza. ¿Cómo había caído? Era la primera vez en su vida que se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones y todo por una vendita venganza. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, de ninguna manera, si él había sido tan cerdo como para hacerle eso; ella también tendría su revancha. Porque ante todo la gryffindor era una leona orgullosa y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Por lo menos era domingo en la mañana y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se levantaban tarde. Mentalmente la castaña agradeció que fueran tan flojos y ella un reloj humano al despertar todos los días temprano. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, incluso dormía. La despertó sin ningún tipo de suavidad en la voz, no estaba para ser amable con nadie y esperaba encerrarse todo el día en su habitación. Y como era tan temprano, no espero encontrarse con nadie al cruzar la entrada.

Pero el destino no quería ser amale con ella, porque apenas entro sintió unas fuertes manos agarrándola y sentándola rápidamente en el sillón más cercano.

-Ahora mismo nos explicas dónde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer y la maldita noche- le gritó Harry Potter totalmente enfurecido a su mejor amiga.

La castaña miró a sus dos mejores amigos un poco consternada y después con espanto, para luego cerrar los ojos deseando que la muerte se la llevara en ese mismo instante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De repente, Draco Malfoy sintió frío. Inconscientemente estiró el brazo buscando algo, y al no encontrarlo se removió en sueños hasta despertar. Se sintió confundido al sentirse rodeado por tanta oscuridad, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo unas extrañas luces titilantes recordó en donde se encontraba.

Miró a su lado y… vacío. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. ¿Qué había hecho? Él pretendía vengarse, sí, pero su represalia había terminado de otra manera y ahora…

El slytherin se levantó de la cama sin saber qué pensar; pero cuando movió las sábanas y observó las manchas rojas que estaban en éstas se sintió perdido. De algún modo él sabía que era el primero; sin embargo, tener la certeza frente a sus ojos lo confundía aún más.

Era suya, completa y absolutamente suya. Una sangre sucia, pero suya al fin y al cabo. Y de alguna forma saber que Granger había cedido a sus más bajos instintos gracias a él le hacía sentir extrañamente… ¿Poderoso? ¿Satisfecho? ¿Un hombre completo? Porque no era cualquier chica, era la mujer que había odiado toda su vida, pero también la única que había logrado que experimentara más que solo deseo en la cama y eso de alguna forma le aterraba. Quizás se debiera a que era virgen y él nunca se había acostado con una virgen, ni siquiera Pansy era tan mojigata; o quizás no se debiera a tal cosa.

El muchacho apoyo los codos en las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Qué haría cuándo la viera? ¿Cómo se tendría qué comportar después de lo sucedido? ¡Por Salazar! Si solo se hablaban para insultarse. Además estaba el problema de su casa; todos se irían en su contra si supiera el hecho, aunque más de algún imbécil ya se haya tirado a una impura. El problema era que él es un ejemplo a seguir para su casa y también que se trataba precisamente de la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Granger, amiga de San Potter y la pobretona comadreja. Simplemente lo matarían.

Pero al pensar en las caras de Potter y Weasly si lo supieran, le animó tremendamente. Esos dos eran los inseparables perros guardianes de Granger, y si tocaban a su preciada sabelotodo serían capaces de matar al desgraciado, que en éste caso era él.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó, agarrando todas sus prendas por el camino. No se permitiría pensar mal, al fin y al cabo había pasado la mejor noche de su maldita vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hermione Jane Granger, estamos esperando- dijo con voz autoritaria el chico de intensos ojos verdes.

Era la primera vez en la vida en que Hermione Granger se había quedado totalmente muda ante una pregunta. Había pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirando a Harry y luego a Ron, y viceversa. Simplemente no podía decirles a sus amigos que paso toda la tarde y noche con Malfoy. La matarían a ella y de paso a Malfoy. Aunque mucho le agradara la última idea, la gryffindor no permitiría que sus amigos se fueran a la cárcel, y menos avergonzados de ella.

-Yo… Yo…- tartamudeó la castaña-¿Por qué diablos tengo que darles explicaciones a ustedes?- finalizó por fin, utilizando todo su carácter de amiga mandona.

Los dos chicos abrieron la boca impresionados. No se habían imaginado que su amiga les respondería con otra pregunta. Harry enrojeció.

-Como que ¿por qué, Granger? No apareciste y ni siquiera en el Mapa del Merodeador tus huellas estaban- le restregó el mapa en las narices a la castaña.

-Así que me estaban espiando.

-¡NO! Estábamos preocupados- saltó el pelirrojo por fin.

La chica suspiró y los miró, eran sus amigos y entendía que se preocuparan. Ella estaría igual de enojada o peor si no aparecieran.

-Chicos, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y estoy bien. Ahora me siento muy cansada así que me voy a la habitación- la castaña se levantó, pero al dar un paso el pelirrojo la atajó y la volvió a sentar. Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí, Granger- rugió Ron echando humos por las orejas-. ¡Estás toda desarreglada y el pelo hecho un lío!

-Mi pelo siempre es un lío, Ron- trató de apaciguar la castaña, siendo muy consciente de que su amigo la llamó por su apellido.

-¡Sí, pero ahora más de lo normal!

Varios gryffindor salieron de sus habitaciones por los gritos, observando al trío de amigos como si estuvieran locos. La castaña ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Deja mi maldito pelo en paz! Quería desaparecer por un rato y lo hice. Ya está- explotó la gryffindor-. Ahora, si me disculpan voy a mi maldita habitación.

Se levantó nuevamente, pero sus dos amigos le estaban franqueando el paso. Espero unos segundos mirándolos directamente a los ojos, desafiándolos a que no se movieran. Por fin estos vieron algo mal en el rostro de su amiga y se apartaron, todo el mundo abriéndole el paso a medida que se dirigía a su cuarto. Pero Harry y Ron no se iban a quedar tan tranquilos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando llegó a la sala común de slytherin no había nadie. Claro, si era domingo. El rubio se dirigió a su cuarto para asearse y descansar un poco más. Más tarde tenía entrenamiento de quiddicth y tenía que estar preparado.

Draco Malfoy se pasó el resto de la mañana encerrado en su habitación hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo y se dirigió vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento como la mayoría de su equipo. Cuando entró en el gran comedor no pudo evitar lanzar una imperceptible mirada a la mesa de gryffindor, pero allí no había ninguna cabellera castaña que delatara la presencia de la chica. Era el único momento que tenía la oportunidad de ver la expresión de la sabelotodo, pero eso claramente no podría ser. La huida de la gryffindor en la mañana lo había dejado un poco perturbado.

Se acercó a su mesa y Pansy ya le tenía un espacio vacío junto a ella. Aunque no quería estar junto a la slytherin no pudo evitarla sin hacerle un desaire. Se sentó a regañadientes.

-Draco, ayer te estaba esperando en tu cuarto, pero no llegaste- le susurró la morena apenas el rubio estuvo cerca de ella.

-Estaba ocupado- se limitó a contestar Draco con voz fría-. Ahora Pansy, quiero comer y contigo encima no puedo.

La morena le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia al rubio antes de alejarse de él. Parkirson no era tonta, sabía que Draco tenía aventuras, pero aun así le molestaba y si podía impedirlo lo haría. Nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe de la casa slytherin se burlaría de ella.

Mientras, Draco observaba de cuando en cuando la mesa de los leones. El pesimismo en cara rajada y el pobretón era tan notorio que incluso él se había percatado. Ellos no podían saber lo sucedido, Granger jamás se atrevería a contárselo, ¿o sí?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hermione, por favor, ábreme- gritó Ginny Weasly desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña no quería ver a nadie y aun así Ginny la molestaba. La pequeña de los Weasly era tan insistente que había permanecido golpeando la puerta toda una hora. UNA HORA. Y Hermione Granger no la podía evitar todo el día. Con frustración, tiró la almohada lejos y maldijo a la pelirroja por lo bajo. Se acercó a la puerta y apenas la abrió la pelirroja entró como si de un huracán se tratara.

-¡GINNY! Por Dios, casi me botas- gritó la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la menor de los Weasly claramente confundida.

-Por nada. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-Ginny, me siento mal, no tengo ganas de hablar. Hazme el favor… - señalo la puerta.

-¡Claro que te sientes mal! Por eso vine y... ¿Eso es un chupón?- dijo la pelirroja, mirando con extrañeza el hombro de la gryffindor.

-¿Qué?

Ginny solo se limitó a acercarse y tocar la punta del hombro de su amiga. La castaña andaba con una polera extra grande que la hacía sentir cómoda, pero ésta se había deslizado dejando su pecoso hombro al descubierto. Hermione giró la cabeza para ver lo que señalaba su amiga y simplemente se quedó lívida al ver la marca.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE! Aquí e vuelto con un capítulo más. Pero les digo que este lo escribí para calmar un poco las aguas (mentira porque Harry y Ron son estremadamente celosos), porque el otro capítulo se nos viene una gran pelea. Es el único spoiler que daré. Como siempre espero que les guste aunque sea cortito, pero necesario. Los pequeños trozos son importantes en toda historia. Y bueno, les publicare en estos días el siguiente =)<strong>

**Agradezco a todos quienes le están dando una oportunidad a está historia, como siempre, yo los quiero. Y también a aRiElLa95, querida gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste la historia; SilvanaLuci, cariño, Draco si se paso pero que puedo decir wuajajajajajja; Cassie di Black, yo también casi me caigo de la cama linda, por eso éste capítulo es más suave... Ahora pongo los nombres porque no sabía que los review llegaban al correo XD Como soy nueva y revisó de vez en cuando mi correo... Pero bueno, como ya les dije éste capí es suave pero el otro... Uuuuufffff explotara el mundo!**

**Pasen a ver mi otra horriblemente loca historia: IMPOSIBLE AMAR SI SABES ODIAR, ayer publique un nuevo capí. Y bueno, eso. Cuídense, besos y violcence a Draco mentalmente =D**

**PD: recomiéndenme Dramione que no estoy leyendo ninguno. Excepto Imperio, pero no actualizan y me voy a morir si no lo hacen pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Eeeeeehhhhhh…

La castaña estaba tratando de procesar lo más rápido posible la marca que estaba en su hombro, la evidencia total de lo que había hecho siendo apuntado por la pelirroja.

"_Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato", era lo único que podía pensar._

Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo, levantando la vista para ver el rostro de la pequeña de los Weasly quien tenía alzada una roja ceja. Le costó reaccionar.

-¿Conoces las ronchas?- le preguntó al fin.

La pelirroja alzó su otra ceja sin parar de mirar a su amiga.

-Claro que sí, no soy tonta.

-Pueeesssssss… Le tengo alergia a la primavera, sí, eso.

El rostro de Ginny cambió otra vez, teniendo un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Me crees tonta?- preguntó la menor de los Weasly.

-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Ginny, por dios, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Y por qué antes nunca te vi una marca o estornudar como loca en esta época- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque tomó medicamentos y todavía no me los han enviado- pensó rápidamente la castaña.

Si había algo que la perfecta Hermione Granger no sabía hacer era precisamente mentir. Se le notaba en las mejillas arreboladas, la mirada nerviosa, la inquietud de su cuerpo y el constante toqueteo de sus manos. Y Ginny era una persona muy observadora, le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos, pero no los obligaba a hablar si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Por eso, la pelirroja se descruzó de brazos y la observó con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila. Me sorprende que no hayas recurrido a la magia- no pudo evitar burlarse. La castaña se maldijo por su estupidez-. Pero como no entiendo de las cosas muggles, deberías pedir los medicamentos pronto- se encogió de hombros.

Hermione suspiró como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. ¿La persona más interrogadora del mundo le había creído? Imposible. Desvió la mirada, cubriéndose el hombro en el proceso y se topó con la ventana. Pequeñas manchas verdes y plateadas se movían afuera. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para poder observar mejor, sintiendo las ganas asesinas invadir sus venas. Su vista se nubló.

"_Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato", volvió a pensar._

Tomando su varita que reposaba en el velador y colocándose la primera chaqueta que encontró, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ginny, lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo. Te veo luego- dijo la castaña saliendo a gran velocidad y cerrando con fuerza la puerta en el proceso.

La pelirroja pegó un salto y miró la puerta como si estuviera loca. Algo andaba mal con su amiga y al parecer tendría la obligación de descubrirlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si había algo que molestaba a Hermione Granger era que la trataran como un objeto, y la marca que estaba en su hombro significaba precisamente eso: la habían marcado como si fuera una simple vasija con el sello de "Made in China". Pero claro, el sello no era de "Made in China" sino de los dientes puros de Malfoy.

"_Maldito bastardo, ¿quién se cree qué es?"_

La castaña caminaba cuan leona era, las personas abriéndole el paso a medida que avanzaba como si sintieran la furia rodeándola de lejos. Simplemente era el colmo.

Salió del castillo y el brillo en su mirada captó la masa verde y plateada que reía a lo lejos, acercándose a la entrada del castillo. Más atrás de ellos había un grupo de chicas que los seguían. Y entre toda esa, con solo una mirada encontró la cabellera rubia que andaba buscando.

Con paso decidido se acercó al grupo que de repente paró de reír para lanzarle miradas despectivas, pero ella ni las sintió por la rabia hirviendo en sus venas. Malfoy estaba al final de la fila con dos chicas rodeándolos. A una la reconoció como Parkinson y la otra no tenía remota idea de quién era. Justo cuando estaba a unos cinco metros, Parkinson desvió la mirada y se topó con la marrón de la leona.

-Vaya, vaya, si me preguntaba yo la razón de que oliera a podrido- se burló la chillona voz de la morena.

-Tranquila, Parkinson, solo se quita con el baño- respondió la gryffindor sacando con fluidez su varita. Malfoy apenas pudo levantar la mirada cuando el hechizo le llegó en pleno pecho, impulsado varios metros lejos de las dos slytherin.

La cara de Parkinson pasó de la sorpresa a la ira en un segundo, apuntando a la castaña con su varita mientras la masa de slytherin se reunía entorno a ellas.

-¿Cómo te atreves, perra sucia?- gritó Parkinson.

-Todos saben que la perra aquí no soy yo, Parkinson.

-Maldita sangre sucia… ¡Expulso!

-¡Impedimenta!- se defendió rápidamente la castaña-. Creo que todavía no sabes porque me nombraron premio anual. ¡Melofors!

La cabeza de la slytherin quedó cubierta por una enorme calabaza y todas las serpientes abrieron los ojos como platos ante la osadía de la castaña. Como recién terminaban su entrenamiento, ninguno del equipo de slytherin llevaba varita para ayudar a su compañera. Solo las jóvenes que siempre iban a observar a los apuestos jugadores llevaban su varita consigo, pero no se atrevían a combatir con la mejor alumna del colegio, así que solo se limitaron a observar el espectáculo.

Mientras, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se acercaban a su compañera para intentar quitar la calabaza de su cabeza sin éxito; la gryffindor se abrió paso fuera del círculo, dejando a todos pendientes de Parkinson.

Malfoy estaba semi sentado en el pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts, apoyándose con una mano al suelo y con la otra la cabeza. Al sentir unos pasos acercándose, alzó el rostro y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de la leona, recordando el día en que ella lo había petrificado unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Tú, asquerosa serpiente- rugió con toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Verlo confuso y con el pelo desordenado le recordó como dormía en la mañana, provocándole una extraña sensación a su cuerpo, enfureciéndola más-. ¿Cómo te atreviste a marcarme?

El slytherin la miró sin entender lo que decía y pronto adopto una expresión fría al verse por debajo de ella.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- bramó, irguiéndose en toda su altura, aguantando las ganas de estrangularla.

La chica se limitó a deslizar su chaqueta y camiseta que andaba trayendo, revelando una mancha roja que trataba de confundirse con sus pecas. El slytherin observó el lugar y sus ojos brillaron, rememorando como se lo había hecho. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego sonrió con suficiencia.

-Nunca imagine que me enfrentarías por eso- dijo con sorna. El rubio estaba muy consciente de no tener su varita consigo, pero eso no lo iba a intimidar después de lo que vieron sus ojos. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la castaña, como si él no fuera el amenazado sino el amenazante-. Ya que… No te hice solo eso- susurró en el oído de la gryffindor, alejándose con sutileza ante la vuelta brusca que dio ésta.

Hermione tembló, agarrando con más fuerza su varita. Las palabras del rubio no le gustaron para nada, pero el cosquilleó que sintió en su oreja decía todo lo contrario. Se maldijo por dentro, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Cállate… ¿Cómo me hiciste eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurri…?

-Te recuerdo que no te obligue a nada, fuiste tan participe como yo- dijo Malfoy con frialdad, anticipando las palabras de la chica.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo sentir a Hermione ultrajada, confirmando sus sospechas de que todo fue una simple venganza, que no le importaba nada. Era Malfoy, por dios, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de él? ¿Y por qué ella era tan tonta para esperar algo de él?

Con la mente nublada y la indignación invadiéndola, observó al rubio como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, y éste último no pudo evitar retroceder ante la mirada de la castaña.

-Levicorpus- susurró Hermione.

Acto seguido, el slytherin sintió un tirón en su tobillo y se elevó por los aires, quedando totalmente de cabeza al suelo. La castaña agitó su varita y el cuerpo de Malfoy se sacudió como si de un muñeco se tratara.

-¡GRANGER, PARA!- gritó el muchacho, experimentando como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y las ganas de vomitar lo atacaban. Pero la joven no se detuvo, aumentando aún más las sacudidas.

-¡Expelliarmus!

De pronto, la varita de la castaña saltó lejos, haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato. Malfoy cayó como si de un saco de papas se tratara, golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza contra el suelo. La chica miró a quien le arrebato su varita.

Theodore Nott se acercó de inmediato a su amigo sin dejar de observar a la gryffindor.

-Draco, Draco- lo removió para que respondiera; pero al sentir sus tripas hecha girones, apenas abrió la boca en vez de decir algo vomito con ganas-. ¡Qué asco!- Nott se alejó un poco.

Hermione ya había recuperado su varita para el momento, observando con indiferencia como se desarrollaba la escena. Espero a que Malfoy dejara de botar líquido por la boca y se hinco junto a él. El cuerpo de Nott se tensó.

-Granger…- dijo Nott con una pequeña advertencia en su voz. Aunque no era como los demás de su casa y, por lo tanto, le daban lo mismo los temas de la sangre; no por eso iba a dejar que la chica lastimara más a su amigo. No obstante, el rubio le debió hacer algo grave para que Theodore viera a Granger actuar de esa forma.

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada- dijo la muchacha con falsa serenidad, tomando con cuidado el mentón del rubio y alzando su rostro para que la observara-. Todavía. Porque te juro, Malfoy, que pagarás lo que me hiciste- y con estas últimas palabras la castaña soltó el rostro del chico como si le quemara y se irguió, girándose en dirección al castillo ante la atónita mirada de los slytherin.

Theodore alzó una ceja al escuchar a la gryffindor y la observó alejarse con la admiración relucir en sus ojos. Cualquiera no se enfrentaba a un slytherin, y menos al príncipe de la casa. Granger tenía cojones y lo admitía.

-Rayos, Draco, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Cállate y ayúdame- respondió apenas el rubio.

El slytherin se acercó a su amigo y deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros, levantándolo de inmediato.

-Cualquier cosa que le hayas hecho, y como te conozco, lo tenías bien merecido-lo reprendió Nott con la risa en su voz.

-Nott, cuando me recupere te cortare la lengua y de paso se la cortare a ella también, para que nunca vuelva a pronunciar ningún hechizo.

-Si es que puedes.

Y sin más, los dos amigos avanzaron por el mismo camino que minutos antes cruzó la castaña, todavía con las atónitas miradas del grupo de serpientes en su dirección.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE! VOLVÍ! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo, feliz de publicar. Siento que me demore un milenio con este capítulo siendo que fueron ¿cuánto? ¿dos días? Aunque debo admitir que no sabía como darle forma, porque como ya saben estoy escribiendo otra historia aparte de ésta y whoaaaaaaa, debo admitir que es complicado pensar en las dos. Así que ámenme por no dejarla en un One shot como yo quería XD Además, e estado leyendo un dramione que desconocía y era antiguo y bueno... como buen lectora no le hice el quite porque me gusto. <strong>

**Es extraño que en está historia ya lleve 4 capítulos y en la que pensaba concentrarme totalmente lleve solo el prólogo y el capítulo uno, lo encuentro demasiado gracioso. Así que pasen a verla: "IMPOSIBLE AMAR SI SABES ODIAR", diossss amo el título y no sé porqué. Tengo que ponerme al día. **

**Volviendo a nuestra querida venganza... Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han colocado como favoritos y alertas, de verdad muchas gracias, me inspiran a seguir. **

**Salesia: opino lo mismo de Harry y Ron, en mi mente no puedo evitar pensar que son controladores XD Y respecto a Ginny... Aquí está jajajajaja si no se la va a llevar tan fácil. Y Draco (corazones flotando a mi alrededor) que puedo decir, nadie se le puede resistir, ni siquiera nuestra ya no virginal sabelotodo :p Agradezco mucho que te guste la historia y espero que siga así;y me fascinan tus suposiciones, me hacen pensar y maquinar y jejejejejejeje.**

**Cassie di Black: aquí está nuestra pelea de las tantas que se vienen. Las dos sufrimos por "Imperio" (se va a un rincón a llorar). **

**Alma Yukary: muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, las veré apenas termine la que encontré. Espero con ansias más =)**

**Bueno, y eso era todo. Un abrazo a todaaaaaaasssssssssssssss, cuídense mucho y espero con ansias sus comentarios, insultos, maquinaciones locas, todo se recibe. ¡ABUSEN DE MALFOY MENTALMENTE! No tanto, porque también soy un poco celosa ;) **

**Adiós, me voy, volveré, espérenme. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Pansy Parkinson caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de la habitación, como una serpiente enjaulada, expulsando veneno por los poros. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott estaban sentados tranquilamente frente a la cama de su compañero, observándolo expectantes; pero el rubio solo se limitaba a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo, aparentando que descansaba ante la incesante mirada de sus amigos. Nadie podría descansar con seis pares de ojos fijos en su persona. El rubio suspiro.

-Rayos, Draco, cuéntanos ya- exclamó Nott.

Pansy se detuvo de repente, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la albina serpiente. Estaba furiosa con todo lo ocurrido.

-Por milésima vez, Theo, no diré nada. Estoy molido y ustedes no me dejan descansar- respondió con voz cansina, girando su cuerpo para darles la espalda.

-¿Y cómo no ibas a estar molido si nuestra sangre sucia favorita jugo contigo como si fueras un muñeco?- se burló Blaise.

Draco se dio la vuelta de inmediato, mientras Pansy y Theo también fijaban sus ojos en su compañero.

-Fuera- ordenó Malfoy con su típico arrastre de voz fría-. Los tres, ahora.

-Ni siquiera nos has dicho por qué esa impura se atrevió a atacarnos- rugió Pansy de repente.

-No lo volveré a repetir: fuera. De. Mi. Habitación.- dijo está vez amenazante.

Blaise se levantó riendo de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Pansy lo fulminaba por última vez con la mirada para también caminar hacia la puerta. Theo se quedó observando un minuto más al rubio y, cuando éste alzó una ceja el moreno se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Quizás ahora te dejen tranquilo, pero después querrán respuestas. Y no me refiero solo a esos dos que están afuera- dijo Theo con su ya tan conocida tranquilidad.

El rubio solo se limitó a gruñir. Y cuando Theo salió la cabeza de Blaise se asomó por la puerta.

-No te preocupes, amigo, si tú no puedes con la leona nosotros de vengaremos.

Draco tomó lo primero que encontró en su velador y lo arrojó a la puerta que se cerró de golpe. Al otro lado la risa de Blaise se escuchaba a la perfección.

El ataque lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca se habría imaginado que la sabelotodo lo iba a enfrentar ante todos sus compañeros. Ni es sus peores sueños. Incluso pensó que ella se iba a encerrar en su cuarto por varios días con lo mojigata que era, pero con lo ocurrido entre ellos Draco sabía a la perfección que no era ninguna santa sino una mujer, como todas las demás. No, no era como las demás. Malfoy se había olvidado completamente del mundo cuando se enterró en ella y eso no era normal, no le había sucedido con ninguna de sus "citas" anteriores. Y cuando ella le mostró la marca en su hombro, un aire posesivo y lleno de satisfacción lo rodeo. Sí, reconocía que su venganza se le salió de las manos, ni siquiera había planeado hacerle eso, simplemente sucedió. Y no se arrepentía para nada. Ella era suya y todas las señales lo gritaban.

"_Por Salazar, Malfoy, es una sangre sucia. Te atacó y humillo nuevamente ante todos tus compañeros", se dijo._

Pero eso le importaba poco. Al no encontrarla a su lado en la mañana lo había desorientado enormente, pero verla después con toda su furia gryffindor exigiéndole una explicación por el chupón en vez de replicarle el cómo la había tomado lo había excitado. Era tan inocente. Pero esa inocencia no evito que su lado cabrón saliera cuando lo mando volando y después lo apuntara con la varita. Otra vez lo había atacado y eso, simplemente, era otra razón para planear su nueva venganza; aunque ella lo amenazó por lo ocurrido.

Sonrió para sí. Primero esperaría a ver que hacía la castaña y luego la abordaría para enseñarle quien de los dos mandaba. Porque su orgullo Malfoy exigía una represalia y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El lunes en la mañana, la castaña salía de la torre de gryffindor con sus dos fieles amigos, Harry y Ron, conversando de la nada y a la vez de todo. En el fondo, Hermione agradecía que no siguieran acribillándola a preguntas, pero algo en la mirada de los chicos le decía que el asunto no iba a quedar así como así. Sin embargo, el momento de relajo y normalidad se agradecía después del "movido" fin de semana que había tenido. Se sentía mental y físicamente agotada al no comprender su comportamiento. Primero, se acostaba con Malfoy (algo que todavía no creía posible, pensando que era solo un sueño, pero cada vez que miraba la marca en su hombro le decía todo lo contrario); segundo, le había mentido a sus amigos y tercero, apenas la rabia la invadió atacó a Malfoy frente a toda la masa de slytherin sin medir consecuencias; y eso sin mencionar a Parkinson, pero la castaña no se arrepentía en absoluto. ¡Incluso lo amenazó! Algo que nunca había hecho con nadie. Se desconocía totalmente, pero los hechos revelaban que tenía razones para hacerlo.

Cuando se acercaban al gran comedor para tomar desayuno, repentinas miradas de los alumnos que también circulaban por el lugar los sorprendió. Si no fuera por la costumbre de que Harry era el "niño que vivió" y casi todo el tiempo (por no decir la mayoría) los observaban, los tres gryffindor no prestaron mucha atención.

Una vez ingresaron, varias cabezas se dieron vuelta para contemplarlos. Eso ya no era normal. El trío dorado, como si fueran uno solo, alzaron las cejas interrogantes y caminaron hacia su mesa. Los leones, por otra parte, seguían con sus pláticas y risas, tragando todo lo que tenían en frente.

-No entiendo qué sucede, siento como si todos los ojos estuvieran fijos en nosotros- comentó el pelirrojo tomando un gran trozo de tarta de cereza.

-Yo tampoco, ¿hicimos algo y no nos hemos dado cuenta?- preguntó Harry como si nada, observando al instante ambos chicos a su amiga en un acto reflejo.

La castaña que estaba tan pendiente de su tasa humeante de café, alzó la cabeza para responderles a sus amigos, pero ésta nunca salió de su boca. En vez de eso, sus labios se abrieron en una perfecta y silenciosa "O" al toparse con una glacial y penetrante mirada gris fija en ella. Palideció al instante.

-No puede ser- pronunció para sí misma, pero los chicos la escucharon.

-¿Qué no puede ser?- preguntó el pelirrojo con comida en su voz.

La consulta de su amigo hizo reaccionar a la castaña que se levantó de inmediato de la mesa ante la sorpresa de los chicos.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- volvió a hablar Ron.

-Yooo… No tengo hambre, así que me adelantare. Nos vemos- fue todo lo que dijo, apresurándose a la puerta.

Sin embargo, apenas atravesó la gran puerta se tropezó con la menor de los Weasly, que tan sólo verla abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Ginny, hola. Lo siento, pero me dirijo a clases. ¡Que tengas un buen día!- la cortó la castaña al momento de verla y esquivándola en el proceso.

La gryffindor sabía que todavía faltaba media hora para su clase; no obstante, el presentimiento que tenía ante las miradas ajenas la impulso a escabullirse. ¡Por Merlín! Hasta se cruzó con la pelirroja y la evadió como si nada, sabiendo que ella sabría el rumor antes de que el sol saliera está mañana. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa a cada segundo que avanzaba y todo por el maldito hurón albino. Eso no podía seguir así, pero la castaña no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Caminando, o mejor dicho, corriendo por los pasillos ante los incesantes cuchicheos de las personas que la observaban, llegó al salón donde impartiría la clase el profesor Flitwick.

Como siempre, se sentó en uno de los primeros pupitres de la esquina derecha, ya que a sus amigos no les gustaba estar tan expuestos, aunque fuera con el pequeño profesor. Hermione apoyo los codos en la mesa y enterró la cabeza en sus manos, suspirando. De esta no se salvaría, estaba segura de ello. Ginny ya debió contarles de los tantos rumores que circulaban por todo Hogwarts, y solo Godric Gryffindor sabría de ellos. La matarían por no haberles dicho de su enfrentamiento. Incluso se sorprendía de la ignorancia de los leones o sino ya habría recibido una que otra felicitación.

Pasados los minutos, el salón se fue llenando de alumnos. En esa hora los gryffindor compartían la clase con los hufflepuff, quienes lanzaban ciertas miradas a la solitaria castaña. Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-Hey, ¿por qué tan solitaria?- preguntó una voz a su lado.

Hermione se volteó y observó al chico alto de rizos color miel, ojos claros y piel blanca. Era Pierre Highfire, un chico mestizo de hufflepuff y con quien siempre conversaba en esa clase. Pierre, como ella, le gustaba leer y no era de extrañar para nadie que fueran buenos intercambiadores de información, aunque de vez en cuando Ron se molestaba.

-Solo espero la clase- contestó la gryffindor con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás?

El chico se sentó donde siempre, un pupitre alejado de la castaña, ya que ella siempre estaba al medio de Potter y Weasly.

-Bien, ¿y tú? E escuchado unos rumores pero no estoy seguro de que sean ciertos- tanteó el chico, elevando las cejas interrogante.

-¿Qué rumores?- preguntó la castaña, desesperada por saber que decían de ella.

-Bueno… Escuché por ahí que ayer agrediste a Malfoy frente a todos sus secuaces. Algunos dicen que le diste su merecido, pero otros dicen que él también te atacó y saliste huyendo.

-Lo segundo es una total falsedad- contestó la chica con su orgullo gryffindor.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

Hermione suspiró.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Hay muchas suposiciones del porqué lo atacaste. Algunos dicen que te hizo una mala broma, otros que te llamó sangre sucia (discúlpame, tu sabes que ese apelativo lo aborrezco) y no aguantaste más el insulto; pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

-La que tiene más fuerza es que él te dejo encerrada cuando desapareciste el sábado en la tarde.

La castaña trató de disimular la sorpresa que luchaba por invadir su rostro y solo tenso las mandíbulas.

-Vaya, vaya, se cuentan muchas cosas.

-Sí, pero como no creo en los rumores y por lo que me has asegurado ya, ¿qué te hizo? Tú no eres de las que reacciona de…

-¡HERMIONE!- dos voces que reconoció perfectamente interrumpieron la conversación. La chica maldijo por lo bajo y se giró para ver a sus dos amigos de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola como si quisieran a ahorcarla.

Fue tal el gritó que toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, los demás alumnos observando el intercambio de miradas de los tres gryffindor como si fuera un partido de ping- pong.

Pierre alzó una ceja ante el tono que utilizaron los amigos de la castaña.

Furiosos, Harry y Ron caminaron a sus respectivos puestos que eran justo donde estaba su amiga. Ron se puso más rojo al ver quien la acompañaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la gente dice que atacaste al hurón albino?- rugió Harry.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró al instante como si fuera un pez, sin pronunciar sonido. De esta no se iba a salvar y estaba absolutamente segura.

El moreno se acercó más y apoyo las manos en el pupitre de su amiga de forma amenazante, seguido por el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Hermione, exijo una explicación.

Cuando justo la castaña se disponía a pronunciar cualquier excusa y ante las miradas curiosas de todos, unos casi imperceptibles pasos se escucharon por el aula, hasta que una voz chillona irrumpió el tenso momento.

-¡Chicos, siéntense! La clase ya comenzó- anunció el profesor Flitwick delante de todos.

Los dos amigos fulminaron a la castaña con la mirada y ella solo se limitó a encogerse ante su desesperanzada salvación. Era definitivo, amaba al pequeño profesor.

La clase se llevó acabo en total tensión entre el trío dorado. La incomodidad a su alrededor era palpable, de tal manera que incluso Pierre, que se sentaba en la otra fila al lado del pelirrojo, estaba inquieto.

Cuando las dos horas pasaron, la castaña ya tenía todo guardado en su bolso y se levantó de inmediato.

-Hermione, ¿dónde crees…?- saltó Ron.

-Vamos tarde a la próxima clase- cortó la chica, rehuyendo de sus amigos.

Así paso el resto del día, esquivando y escondiéndose de sus amigos hasta reunir el valor o la excusa que no cruzaba por su mente. Fue tan buena escabulléndose que tampoco se encontró con el rubio en todo el día. Pero nada dura lo suficiente. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ni siquiera ella estaba clara.

Después de esconderse toda la tarde en la biblioteca, al traspasar la entrada de la torre de gryffindor estaban sus amigos esperándola. No sabía cuántos suspiros escaparon de su boca ese día, pero estaba segura de que el último salió de su boca en ese momento.

-Por fin apareces- observó Harry.

-Sí- dijo acercándose resignada y sentándose junto a ellos frente a la chimenea.

Los tres gryffindor se miraron, dos preocupados y una ansiosa. Nunca se habían evitado y menos mentido, la separación sintiéndola en cada uno de sus huesos. Hermione se sentía idiota frente a sus amigos y eso le provocaba profunda desdicha.

-Yooo…- intentó la castaña, pero no encontraba la manera de comenzar.

-Primero háblanos del rumor- la ayudo Harry al percatarse de la tristeza de su rostro, el pelirrojo apoyándolo con un asentimiento.

-Bueno… Es cierto, la parte de que agredí a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?- saltó Ron- ¿Te hizo algo?

"_Si supieras", pensó Hermione._

-Porque… Me ofendió- contestó la chica sin especificar-. Y yo me enoje. Igual que en tercero.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que lo elevaste por el aire y luego le hiciste comer barro lleno de gusano?- preguntó el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos impresionado.

La joven río entre dientes.

-¡No! Me sorprende que creyeras eso. Solo lo eleve y lo sacudí un poco- dijo la castaña con dezmero.

-¿Un poco? Pero si todo Hogwarts está hablando de ello- continuó Ron haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-Ron, la gente exagera y lo sabes.

Mientras el pelirrojo y la castaña conversaban, Harry solo se limitó a observar a su amiga. Él sabía que Ron no era muy avispado en temas de mujeres ni nada, que nació con la falta de tacto; pero el niño que vivió, aunque no fuera un experto en mujeres, conocía a su mejor amiga, y sabía que ocultaba algo. Así que se quedó callado mientras estrechaban lazos nuevamente.

Después de una hora de conversación, los chicos decidieron ir a dormir, pero Harry le dijo a Ron que se adelantara para decirle una última cosa a la castaña, lo que su pelirrojo amigo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y subiendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

-Tú- dijo tomándola por los hombros-. Nunca has caído ante los insultos de Malfoy y ahora como si nada lo haces. Sé que hay algo más que no nos quieres contar, Hermione, pero te diré algo: puedes confiar en nosotros, siempre.

-Harry…- los ojos de la castaña estaban brillando.

-No digas nada. Ron no se abra percatado, sin embargo yo sí. Respeto tu silencio, pero nos tienes a nosotros y lo sabes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que decidas contarnos, pero seré paciente, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Ginny- dijo abrazándola y ella lo aferró de tal manera, como si con eso le transmitiera las palabras no dichas.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Ah, una cosa más que se me olvidaba. Ginny me preguntó si eras alérgica a algo, pero le dije que no. No entiendo de dónde abra sacado tal idea- dijo Harry extrañado. Hermione palideció-. Buenas noches.

El niño que vivió se volteó y dejo sola a su amiga en la sala común. Hermione tenía unas inmensas ganas de desahogarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía con sus amigos simplemente ocurriría una catástrofe. Además estaba la pelirroja que después de los tantos rumores e interrogar a Harry sobre su supuesta alergia, no la dejaría en paz. Una lágrima se escapó, pero levantó la mano y la seco de inmediato. No lloraría. Lo hecho, hecho está y ella le había dicho al slytherin que se iba a vengar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mundo! Aquí está Pinncel con un nuevo capí. Este me salió sentimental y es que ando emocional XP. Pero en el otro capí tengo algo de acción planeada. Creo que este argumente muchoooo... Espero que no haya sido tedioso porque lo escribí entusiasmada e igual espero que les guste =D<strong>

**Agradezco a todas las personas que se han sumado a este recorrido no planeado y a todos los que han puesto favoritos y alertas a esta historia. Ahora son unos locos igual que yo ;)**

** : yo tampoco esperaba que está historia tuviera más capítulos y es que te digo que me iban a hacer brujería si no continuaba! Por tal razón mi One shot que ya no lo es va tomando rumbo, y como pensaba que fuera un One shot ni siquiera yo sé como será o terminara porque whoaaaaaaaa Imagino y escribo, solo espero que continué bien y sea de su agrado porque ustedes me dan la loca inspiración.**

**SALESIA: oh querida, siento de alguna manera que eres mi consejera personal, en serio gracias. Bueno, Ginny no se percató cuando nuestra castaña miro la ventana y cuando se fue solo tuvo un segundo para sorprenderse y salir, porque no era su habitación jejejejejeje A veces se me olvida explicar lo suficiente. Y Luna, oh my god, Luna tiene que aparecer y mi mente ya lo está maquinando desde hace un rato XD Y bueno... Las rondas se viene eh eh, pero antes de eso el próximo capí en el que Hermione hará algo malo uuuuuuuuh. Y no abuses tanto de nuestro blondo que se puede asustar y también soy celosa. Ya tengo que aceptar que Hermione lo toca... XD Muchas gracias, cariño. **

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero insultos, comentarios, consejos, maldiciones, DE TODO. Mi otra historia: IMPOSIBLE AMAR SI SABES ODIAR, hasta el momento me espera porque estoy leyendo los libros para recordar detalles y ustedes saben, una muy buena oportunidad de disfrutar nuevamente de tal hermosa obra de la tía J. K. ROWLING.**

**Besos a todos, cuídense y no olviden abusar de Draco mentalmente! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Si para Hermione Granger considerar pasar la "semana sin problemas" era evitar por todos los medios a la menor de los Weasly y también a la serpiente rubia oxigenada, se esforzaría por convertirse en el hombre invisible.

Aunque había jurado que se vengaría del rubio, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo e ir atacándolo por ahí como si fuera una loca podría traerle problemas. Debía ser sutil, como las serpientes y lo sabía, así era como el muy maldito la había engatusado, ¿no? El problema era que al tratar de desconectarse de sus problemas no ayudaba a planear nada. Hermione no era una chica que se caracterizara por ser vengativa ni nada por el estilo. ¡Por Dios! Si la chica demostraba ser la persona más buena del mundo y solo un gramo de maldad asomaba en su ser cuando estaba realmente cabreada. Exactamente, ese era el problema: que Malfoy había conseguido cabrearla al sobrepasar el límite de todo lo puritano de la joven, aunque había sido todo consentido. Y dar tantas vueltas al asunto le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza… Pero no, ella pensaría hasta dar con una mínima cosa que fastidiara a la serpiente albina, de ello dependía su orgullo y su honor. Además, estaba el asunto de cuidarse las espaldas por haberlo atacado, pero el chico no daba señales de querer represalias Él no la engañaba, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba planeando algo.

Hermione tomó su bolso y corrió a la sala común. Era martes, pero el equipo de gryffindor estaba decidido a practicar hasta que la última gota de sudor cayera para ganarles a los slytherin el sábado, y la muchacha se había comprometido a darles animó en el entrenamiento.

Una vez que dejo su mochila en el dormitorio y se puso ropa cómoda, la joven bajo y se dirigió al gran campo coronado por seis aros, unos más grandes que otros. No le gustaba mucho el quidditch, pero por alguna extraña razón sus amigos la consideraban su amuleto, apartando el hecho de que querían tenerla vigilada.

La castaña se sentó en las bancas y saludo a los muchachos que la observaban desde el campo. Lo peor de todo era que la pelirroja menor estaba entre medio, fulminándola con la mirada. Hermione rogó a todos los antiguos magos, dioses y toda la divinidad que existiera para que Ginny no la interrogara.

De pronto, Ron se alejó del grupo y voló en su escoba, acercándose a ella.

-Hermione, mira- le dijo con bastante entusiasmo.

La chica entrecerró los ojos para averiguar cualquier cosa que quisiera el pelirrojo, pero no encontró nada raro, aparte de que se había acercado antes del entrenamiento que al final.

-¿Mirar qué?

-La escoba- puso los ojos en blanco. Si había algo en lo que su amiga no se fijaría nunca sería en una escoba. Para Hermione no haber aprobado con un "excelente" las clases de vuelo era algo inconcebible. ¡Por fin algo que no se le diera bien!

-¿Qué tiene?

Ron suspiró con frustración.

-Es nueva. Harry me la regalo al comenzar la temporada.

La castaña no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¡Es que todas las escobas eran iguales, por Dios!

-Es muy linda- dijo simplemente.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante- Ron voló en círculos alrededor de ella-. Si no que es **LA ESCOBA**.

La chica siguió mirándolo.

-¡Por Godric, Hermione! ¿No sabes lo importante qué es tener una buena escoba? Última generación, excelente velocidad, sin desequilibrio alguno… La escoba perfecta.

-¿Y?

-Aaaarrrrgggghhhh Es que no se puede contigo. Con esta escoba yo jugaré mejor de lo que alguna vez me hayas visto y ganaremos.

-¿Y cómo podría influir una simple herramienta a que juegues mejor?

-¡RON!- gritó Harry desde el campo.

-¿Es en serio? Para un jugador la escoba no es una herramienta sino que una parte de su cuerpo, y no tener la escoba correcta es como estar lesionado- dijo todo lo indignado y apasionado posible.

-¡RON!- gritó más exigente Harry.

Sin nada más que añadir, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y volvió al campo sin percatarse del brillo fugaz que paso por los ojos de su mejor amiga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Malfoy estaba muy molesto ese día. El sábado había llegado y ya no podía aguantar más con el estrés.

Primero, los rumores sobre que una sangre sucia lo venció se expandieron por todo Hogwarts y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sucedió. Quizás, algún idiota justo miraba por una de las altas torres del castillo y no pudo aguantar el cotilleo; por eso tuvo que dejar correr más rumores para no quedar tan mal parado. Segundo, la maldita impura parecía extrañamente feliz y no tenía ni la menor idea del motivo. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas ella le sonreía con suficiencia, tal vez los rumores la animaron; algo poco probable para una persona que no le gusta llamar la atención. Y tercero, no tenía nada más en la cabeza que el partido. Ganarles a los putos gryffindor era más importante que los deberes y cualquier represalia. La impura estaba a salvó por el momento.

Pero no había tomado en cuenta que sus amigos se entrometerían en sus asuntos. Pansy se la tenía jurada a la gryffindor y ha Blaise le gustaban las riñas. A Theo le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando supiera la razón del porqué lo atacó, algo que el rubio nunca estaría dispuesto a revelar. Por eso, en plena semana de preparación todo el mundo estaba en tensión, y que Pansy se burlara tan abiertamente del aspecto de la castaña no ayudaba mucho a mejorar el ambiente. Él necesitaba estar concentrado, olvidarse de la maldita impura por unos segundos, pero el mundo iba en contra suyo.

Draco paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala común con el uniforme del equipo puesto. Las manos se las pasaba por el pelo al tratar de mentalizarse. Tenía que ganar.

Los demás integrantes del equipo se reunieron con él, provocando que su rostro se volviera impenetrable de inmediato.

-Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer, aplastarlos sin piedad- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de las mazmorras y escoba en mano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había costado mucho convencerlo, pero por fin la tenía en sus manos. Solo tuvo que decir una pequeña mentira (de las tantas que había dicho) sobre ir a las cocinas de los elfos y ella sabía que su amigo no soportaría la charla tan apasionada de las pobres creaturas.

Lo pensó mucho y sabía de antemano que la acción que estaba a punto de cometer dejaría fuera de juego a su enemigo. Le daría en donde más le duele, su orgullo. La chica no era propensa a hacer trampas de ningún tipo, lo consideraba un acto de cobardía, pero él se lo había buscado ¿no? Y al imaginarse su rostro una y otra vez le daba más razones para seguir. Tenía que pagar.

Ahora Hermione se paseaba cerca de los vestuarios mientras todo Hogwarts se movía a las bancas para encontrar buen sitio. Ella no se preocupaba, sabía a la perfección que Luna le guardaría un lugar con su espectacular gorro de león, además del hecho que la mayoría se apartaría de la ensoñadora rubia. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, sacó la capa del pequeño bolso que andaba trayendo y se la puso con cuidado. Nadie estaba cerca de los vestuarios, pero la precaución nunca falta. Con una sonora inhalación se dispuso a entrar.

Al principio, no percibió nada, pero al adentrarse más escuchó voces. Distinguió la de Harry perfectamente, animando a su equipo, así que se dirigió hacia el otro lado. Pronto escucho más voces, a medida que se acercaba el sonido era más claro, divisando el color de verdes y plateados del equipo slytherin, unos sentados y otros de pie. La chica tragó grueso al ver la masa de hombres y mujeres que integraban el equipo, si la veían terminaría muerta.

No se demoró mucho en ubicar al rubio oxigenado que estaba al centro del grupo y, a su lado, estaba la escoba. Mierda. Todos los slytherin tenían sus escobas junto a ellos.

"_Piensa, Hermione, piensa"._

¿Cómo llevaría a cabo su plan si todos estaban allí presentes? Nadie podía verla, pero eso no significaba que ellos no verían lo que pensaba cometer. Ellos no podían ver o estaba perdida.

De pronto, una ampolleta se encendió en su cerebro. Era un poco arriesgado, sin embargo ella no saldría hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho. Se alejó un poco del grupo y recordó como Fred y George le jugaron una broma a ella y sus amigos al oscurecer una de las habitaciones de la casa Weasly. La castaña había exigido saber lo que habían hecho y ellos le enseñaron el hechizo.

Apuntando al centro de la habitación, susurró: _explot_ _sombreo._

Una bola oscura estalló en el centro de la estancia, invadiéndola de polvo negro por completo. Nada se veía y las toces no se hicieron esperar. Hermione susurró un rápido _Lumos_ y se adentró en la oscura estancia, buscando su objetivo.

Esquivo unos cuantos slytherin al principio, pero luego no pudo evitar chocar con algunos, haciéndolos tropezar y caer como idiotas al suelo. Bendita sea la capa invisible. Pronto divisó una cabeza rubia platino que contrastaba con todo el polvo y se dirigió hasta allí. Malfoy tosía incontrolablemente, una mano tapando su boca y la otra tratando de buscar apoyo, olvidando por completo su escoba. La chica no perdió el tiempo, el polvo solo duraría dos minutos más como máximo. Levantó su varita y la agitó, el chasquido de la madera rompiéndose pasando desapercibido por las toses.

El trabajo sucio estaba hecho y Hermione escapó del cuarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Ya es tiempo!

Escucharon a la señora Hooch llamarlos desde la entrada, pero ninguno paraba de toser. De pronto, la oscuridad desapareció y la luz nuevamente inundo el lugar, llevándose las últimas toses consigo. Todos los slytherin se miraban unos a otros, totalmente confundidos. Pero, como si fuera un imán de la atracción, todas las miradas se dirigieron a los pedazos de madera que estaban en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios?- pronunció alguien.

Malfoy también miro el objeto destrozado y abrió los ojos como platos, girando la cabeza en busca de su escoba. ¡NO! No podía ser esa. Pero las señales de reconocimiento nublaban sus ojos, él conocía perfectamente su preciada escoba y la identificaría aunque está se convirtiera en un pájaro.

Pestañeo una, dos, tres veces y la visión no cambiaba. ¿Qué demonios? Se restregó los ojos, sin embargo la imagen no desaparecía.

Su escoba… Su bendita y amada escoba estaba… hecha pedazos.

¡NO! No ahora, en un partido contra los gryffindor, contra Potter. El rubio se llevó las manos al pelo y lo tironeo, su máscara de impasibilidad fuera de su rostro. Observó a su equipo con la clara desesperación grabada en su rostro, su mirada tornándose oscura poco a poco.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- su voz dulce, como una mortal melodía.

Silencio, total y absoluto silencio. Todos los slytherin retrocedieron un paso, el instinto de supervivencia muy arraigado en sus cuerpos. Si tuviera su varita consigo los habría maldecido a todos.

-Hice una pregunta. ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA LO HIZO?!

-¿De qué hablas?- se aventuró tímidamente una de las goleadoras de su equipo- Todos estábamos aquí cuando… ¿Qué sucedió?- la chica mirando a todos lados totalmente desconcertada.

-¡SLYTHERINS, SI NO QUIEREN SER DESCALIFICADOS SALGAN AHORA!- escucharon nuevamente a la señora Hooch.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a todos. El despojo que estaba en el suelo era la escoba de su único y mejor buscador. Estaban perdidos.

-Salgan al campo, ahora- ordeno Malfoy con voz tensa.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Todos arrancaron a la salida del vestuario mientras el rubio pensaba una solución. De seguro era una trampa de los malditos gryffindor, ¿pero cómo? Si ellos nunca se aventuraban a hacer este tipo de cosas. ¿Entonces quién? Maldijo a la persona que se atrevió a cometer tal delito y juro encontrarla para matarla con sus propias manos. No podía no jugar.

Salió del vestuario y se dirigió a la parte trasera de este con una sola idea rondando su cabeza. Una artimaña como esa no lo iba a dejar fuera de juego, claro que no.

Abriendo el horrendo corral, el rubio entró y las escobas que estaban ahí lo dejaron paralizado. La cosa no podía empeorar más, ¿no? Tomó la primera que vio. Maldito colegio, decían que era el mejor y tenía horrendas escobas como estas.

"_No te desesperes, no te desesperes. Tú eres mejor que una simple escoba"._

Y sin más, corrió al campo.

Todos los slytherin estaban ahí reunidos esperando a su buscador. Nadie sabía que planeaba y cómo demonios iban a ganar. El equipo de gryffindor estaba lo más apartado posible de las serpientes, sintiendo el veneno que estás impregnaban.

-Ya no podemos esperar más- sentenció la señora Hooch-. Lamentablemente, están descali…

-Profesora- interrumpió una fría y calmada voz. La arbitra lo miró-. Ya estoy aquí, tuve un problema con la escoba.

Todo el equipo observó cómo su buscador se reunía con ellos. No podían creer que el príncipe de slytherin haya aparecido con… Una escoba del colegio. Todo Hogwarts sabía que esas escobas estaban completamente viejas y eran extremadamente lentas. Pero el rubio no los iba a dejar salirse con la suya, primero muerto.

Observó como la arbitra se alejaba de ellos hacia el centro del campo, donde se encontraba una caja y aprovecho la oportunidad. Tan digno y orgulloso como siempre, el rubio se enfrentó a su equipo.

-Escuchen. Alguien hizo esto a propósito, pero no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. Deben pagar por ello- siseó con rabia-. Así que más les vale jugar mejor de lo que han hecho en su puta vida para que yo haga mi trabajo. No me importa si tienen que enviar a alguien a la enfermería por el resto del año- los observó uno por uno, el asentimiento de cabezas no se hizo esperar-. Y bloqueen lo más posible a Potter.

Los dos equipos se reunieron al centro del campo, donde la arbitra estaba lista para abrir la tiritona caja.

-Recuerden chicos, nada de trampas- y abrió la caja.

Todos los jugadores se montaron en sus escobas, elevándose en el aire. Draco observó el campo, las velocidades aumentando. La banca de slytherin alzando sus banderas, gritando a su favor. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff solo mirando. Y los gryffindor… Los gryffindor gritando eufóricos.

Pero el rubio no buscaba la snitch, algo en su interior lo incitaba a mirar a la banca de los leones, como si sus ojos supieran donde se dirigían y fue entonces cuando la vio. Era la única que no gritaba sino que sonreía con suficiencia, como en toda la maldita semana en que sus ojos la buscaban. Y lo supo.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la galería de los leones. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Slytherin se abre camino ágilmente a los aros de gryffindor, pero él guardián de los leones logra interceptar el ataque y… ¿Pero qué está haciendo el buscador de slytherin?-vociferó el animador del partido.

Los dos equipos no prestaron atención, sin embargo toda la gente que llenaba las galerías giraron sus cabezas para observar como el buscador de las serpientes se detenía muy cerca delante de cierta gryffindor. Las casas de slytherin y gryffindor viendo impresionados como el rubio se inclinaba en su escoba, ojos grises quedando a la altura de los ojos marrones.

-¿Así que está es tu gran venganza?-escupió con todo el veneno impregnado en su voz. Tenía que ser ella, siempre ella la que arruinaba sus planes-. Te aplaudo, Granger, muy bien pensado.

La mandíbula de la chica se tensó. Malfoy estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento rozándole las mejillas y recordó aquella vez.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡MALFOY, VUELVE AL CAMPO!-gritó un hombre del equipo slytherin. El rubio lo ignoró.

-La cara de tonta no te queda, sangre sucia. Pero no creas que voy a perder- sonrió y alargó el brazo hasta sujetar con fuerza la mandíbula de la castaña, acercando sus rostros más de lo posible. Hermione agarró la muñeca del rubio para alejarlo, pero éste tenía más fuerza que ella. Podía ver claramente la tonalidad de los ojos de Malfoy cambiar a medida que estos se oscurecían- Es más, ganaré. Y el triunfo… te lo dedicaré a ti- y sin ninguna palabra más, la soltó con brusquedad y volvió al campo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Malfoy se veía tan seguro… No, era imposible que ganara. Pestañeo varias veces hasta recomponerse y miró a su alrededor. Todo gryffindor la estaba observando.

-Eso ha sido tan… Pasional- comentó Luna con su voz soñadora, mirando el campo. Hermione también desvió la vista y se dedicó a observar el partido, nerviosa.

Los gryffindor llevaban diez puntos más que los slytherin, pero pronto el marcador cambio ante la anotación de un jugador de las serpientes. Harry estaba en lo alto del campo buscando fijamente la snitch, mientras Malfoy pensaba una estrategia que le pudiera servir. No podía ir a la misma velocidad que Potter y eso era un gran problema. Así que tendría que adelantarse a sus movimientos, suponer y pensar.

-Los gryffindor van a al ataque, pero los golpeadores de slytherin no se lo dejan nada fácil al dirigir la bludger hacia ellos- habla el animador-. Pucey consigue la quaffle y esquiva con éxito a los cazadores de gryffindor, pero Ginny Weasly logra arrebatarle la quaffle. Goyle golpea la bludger y está se dirige peligrosamente hacia Ginny Weasly, pero uno de los gemelos Weasly logra interceptar el golpe y grita algo hacia el golpeador Goyle. Estos gemelos son feroces cuando se trata de su hermana. Oh, Ginny Weasly ha logrado acercarse a los aros de slytherin y… ¡ANOTA!

Todo gryffindor explotó en vítores, pero Hermione no podía compartir la emoción. Su vista estaba ensimismada en el rubio que observaba desde lo alto al igual que Harry. Se sentía hipnotizada, temerosa de despegar los ojos de él y que consiga la snitch.

Malfoy maldijo al oír los vítores de los leones. Estaban arriba de ellos nuevamente. Rodeo el campo, pero todavía no conseguí ver ningún destello dorado. Maldita escoba. De repente, vio que Potter se movía velozmente hacia un objeto concreto. No, no permitiría hizo. Observó a Lucian Bole que estaba cerca de Potter y no lo pensó dos veces.

-¡BOLE!-gritó llamando su atención-.¡BLOQUEA A POTTER!

El golpeador no lo pensó dos veces. Voló hasta dar con la bludger y la dirigió hasta el niño que vivió, éste último esquivándola por poco. Harry observó de nuevo al frente y maldijo, la snitch se le había perdido. Draco se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.

Así transcurrió el juego la siguiente hora. El marcador señalando que a gryffindor con 70 puntos y ha slytherin con 65. El juego estaba reñido.

Los slytherin volvieron a anotar, pasando a la delantera cuando Harry vio algo brillante al otro extremo del campo. Malfoy también lo vio y abrió los ojos porque Potter estaba extremadamente cerca. Harry se abalanzó sobre la snitch.

Hermione observó cómo Malfoy gritaba algo hacia los golpeadores y luego los cazadores también se estaban moviendo en contra de Harry. Los slytherin estaban encerrando a Harry, pero sin llegar a tocarlo para que se llamara juego sucio. De pronto, Harry desapareció bajo las gradas y Malfoy en vez de ir tras el niño que vivió fue al lado contrario. El rubio volvió a gritar cuando Harry aparecía nuevamente a la vista, aun persiguiendo la snitch. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, una bludger paso rozando la parte trasera de la escoba de Harry, desequilibrándolo y cayendo al suelo. Eso fue todo lo que bastó. Malfoy se dispuso a perseguir la snitch, mientras Harry volvía a levantarse agradeciendo el haber estado tan cerca del juego, pero ya era tarde. El rubio al ir al lado contrario se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la snitch, pero su escoba no le facilitaba la persecución y, como si fuera a cámara lenta, todos observaron cómo Malfoy le gritaba algo por última vez al cazador que estaba a su lado e intercambiaron escobas. Todos los slytherin al ser ricos, nunca en la vida habían tenido la necesidad de ocupar las escobas del colegio, pero ante la situación extrema que estaban viviendo tuvieron que reaccionar. El jugador de slytherin cayó al suelo al no poder aferrarse bien a la otra escoba, pero Malfoy con suerte pudo montar la de su compañero y salir disparado hacia delante, levantando la mano y rozando la snitch. La persiguió por unos eternos segundos, el viento haciendo volar su pelo. Hasta que, al precipitarse al suelo saltó y rodo por el suave pasto hasta detenerse. Todo el mundo quedando en automático silencio.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y supo lo que venía. Gimió con horror al observar como el slytherin levantaba la mano con una gran sonrisa en los labios y recordó las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo: no tener la escoba correcta es como estar lesionado. ¿Entonces por qué Malfoy no estaba malditamente lesionado y en vez de eso tenía la snitch en su mano?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA GENTE! AQUÍ ESTOY! Disculpen la tardanza, pero no andaba con ánimos de escribir y bueno, me distraje con un súper dramione que se cruzó en mi camino y reavivó mis ánimos: El Brazalete (suspiros). Bueno, como siempre espero que les guste la nueva locura que subí y les siga agradando XD.<strong>

**SALESIA: querida, tus review son tan analíticos, me fascinan. Haces que piense mejor las cosas antes de subirlas y también me demuestra que la lees con buen ojo y eso me emociona. Gracias. Bueno, ojos ahí por todos lados jejejejeje y nuestros queridos slytherin son unas buenas serpientes. Y claro que nuestros slytherin no dirían nada sobre el ataque, pero ya ves, chismosos no faltan en el castillo. Y sobre de bañar a Draquito en lejía... me gusto esa idea jejejejejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS CARIÑO, espero que este capí te guste porque escribí como loca y llena de emoción.**

**También agradezco a los nuevos favoritos, alertas y todas las volas jajajajajajaja De verdad, sin ustedes está historia no continuaría. **

**Ahora me despido, besos a todos y espero que no se me haya pasado ningún error porque en verdad el capí lo estoy subiendo a la rápida y tardarme más noooooo. Adiós queridas y queridos, cuídense y recuerden: ABUSEN DE DRACO MENTALMENTE, pero no tanto porque soy celosa y las maldiciones imperdonables vuelan. BESOSSSSSSSSS.**

**PD: ya quisiera cualquiera que nuestro Draquito nos dedicará su triunfo :')**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Es más, ganaré. Y el triunfo… Te lo dedicaré a ti._

Las palabras de Malfoy palpitaban en la mente de la castaña mientras, como si fuera a cámara lenta, toda la casa de slytherin saltaba y alzaba sus banderas verdes y plateadas, coreando el nombre de la serpiente que la miraba fijamente desde el campo.

No podía apartar los ojos. Estaba absorbida por esa mirada gris llena de arrogancia y suficiencia, como si él supiera que podría comerse al mundo, o mejor: a ella. Y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al tener su brazo en el aire, mostrando con perversa satisfacción la snitch entre sus dedos.

Era _imposible_. Eso no le podía estar sucediendo. Ella le había roto la escoba, se encargó de hacerla pedazos frente al mismo rubio que estaba ciego por el polvo, pero… Había ganado. Y no desviaba su rostro a ningún lado, solo la miraba a _ella_.

Y, como si el muchacho supiera lo que estaba pensando la chica sin tener que usar_ Legeremancia_, movió perceptiblemente los labios: **POR TI**.

Y esas dos simples palabras, causaron un extraño calor en el estómago de la chica.

Estaban tan absorbidos el uno con el otro que Draco no se daba cuenta como su equipo se abalanzaba sobre él, su nombre coreado por miles de serpientes, los abucheos generados por las otras casas, solamente concentrado en _ella_. Hermione no se percataba de cómo Neville se lamentaba a su lado y como la inocente Luna aplaudía efusivamente al ganador aunque tuviera una gorra con cabeza de león en su cabeza. Estaban tan pendientes del otro, que cualquiera diría que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, estaban inmersos en su propio mundo, donde nadie más podía entrar.

Solo había bastado observar y analizar, suponer y ordenar, hasta que Draco Malfoy, ante lo increíble que parezca, había cogido la snitch jugando casi la totalidad del partido con una atrocidad que ni siquiera era digna de llamarse escoba. La alegría que lo embargaba al ver como esos ojos marrones se abrían de la sorpresa y esos labios que había besado eran cubiertos por manos, era lo mejor del mundo.

El contacto visual solo fue interrumpido cuando el equipo slytherin se arremolino junto a su buscador para alzarlo con las manos, el rubio riendo de puro gozo. Su ego creciendo una infinidad casi imposible.

La leona ya no podía aguantar más el espectáculo. Las poses de derrota instaladas en el equipo de su casa era el poderoso reflejo del karma. Ella había tenido la culpa de que sus dos mejores amigos parecieran dos cadáveres en medio del campo.

-Debes sentirte alagada- comentó una voz soñadora.

La castaña reaccionó, girando la cabeza y viendo con horror como Luna le sonreía con dulzura. Solo Luna podría estar feliz con el triunfo que _ella_ había provocado. Hermione quiso vomitar.

-No digas eso- gimió.

-No pareces contenta. ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque son los slytherin, por Godric!

Y no lo pudo soportar más. Empujando a Neville y a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de la salida, Hermione huyo. No quería escuchar el anuncio. Esa era la final y por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, los gryffindor no habían ganado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nunca un licor le había sabido más a gloria. Simplemente perfecto.

No podía quitar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Él sabía que iba a terminar con las mandíbulas acalambradas, pero no le importaba. Había ganado. Venció a los jodidos gryffindor y eso era todo en lo que pensaba. No, mentira. Había algo muy superior a las bestias de gryffindor, algo muy superior a querer destrozar a cara rajada y la comadreja.

Cerró los ojos y la recordó. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Él había estado muy concentrado en el partido, pero de todos modos se había percatado de que un par de ojos incesantes lo seguían. Un par de ojos que lo incitaban y extrañamente lo motivaban. No podía evitarlo, la furia que bullía en su cuerpo había logrado que alcanzara su objetivo. Y todo gracias a _ella_.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más de lo posible, cómodo en el inmenso sillón de color verde que ocupaba el lugar más privilegiado de su sala común, todos gritando y pasando cervezas de mano en mano. Levantó su vaso y bebió de un sorbo todo el líquido que quedaba.

-Ya era hora, Draco- dijo una voz burlona y alegre, sintiendo como golpeaban su hombro. El rubio lo reconoció al instante. Blaise.

-¿Cómo que ya era hora?- replicó.

Blaise rio y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a su amigo.

-¡Si ya perdíamos la esperanza, hombre! Incluso cuestionamos tu capacidad como buscador. Estuve a punto de quitarte el puesto, amigo.

Draco rio ante el comentario y le enseño el dedo medio a su amigo.

-¡En hora buena!- se acercaron Theodore y Pansy, ésta última sentándose sin pedir permiso en el regazo del rubio. Draco consiguió otro vaso, está vez rellenado con cerveza, sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañera.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo le hiciste? Escuchamos rumores de tu escoba…- cuestionó Theo. No podía evitarlo, Theodore Nott tenía que saberlo todo y punto.

Draco hizo una mueca y bebió.

-Un pequeño percance.

-Entonces, ¿toda esa pirueta que hiciste fue por obra y gracia de los antiguos magos?-objetó Blaise seriamente.

-¡Vaya, Blaise! Tanta consideración me tienes. No, nada de eso- dijo el rubio agitando su mano con desdén. Blaise rio.

-Ahora, cuéntanos por qué te acercaste a la sangre sucia- soltó el moreno.

El ambiente cambio al instante ante la repentina interrogación. Pansy se tensó en el regazo del rubio, Theo pasó a mirarlo fijamente y Blaise… Inclinaba la cabeza como un inocente niño que les pregunta a sus padres cómo se hacen los bebés. Y eso era lo que más odiaba Draco de su mejor amigo: preguntaba como si nada, soltando todo sin ningún tipo de anestesia, como si ninguna duda fuera dañina. Era peor que una maldita vieja chismosa, no se le pasaba nada; su curiosidad ganaba por creses a la de Theo. El rubio pensó que debería cortarle la lengua. Sonrió.

-Ella rompió mi escoba- dijo entre dientes. Esta vez no se iba a salvar.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Theo.

-Lo que escucharon.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Confórmense con saber que gracias a eso, el tiró le salió al revés. Porque, extrañamente, en vez de no jugar, gane. Granger resultó ser una especie de suerte- zanjó el tema con su conocido tono de voz: "no me jodan".

Pansy se levantó con brusquedad del regazo del rubio totalmente molesta, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos. Blaise silbo.

-Estas condenado a todo un mes sin tu medicina por ese comentario.

-Pansy no es mi única medicina- y sin proponérselo, cierta leona cruzó su mente. Le agradecería personalmente la victoria, por mientras: ¡a celebrar!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry y Ron se dirigían a la torre de gryffindor totalmente decaídos. No cabía en sus cabezas el haber perdido, pero allí estaban, rodeados de leones que no mejoraban mucho el ánimo.

De pronto, cuando estaban sentados frente a la apagada chimenea, compartiendo su tristeza; la menor de los weasly se acercó a los chicos con expresión de asesina en serie.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Los jóvenes, ante está interrogante empezaron a buscar a su amiga entre los tantos rostros que se lamentaban o cuchicheaban efusivos. Alzando las cejas al no encontrarla, se preguntaron por qué había tanta gente con las cabezas juntas y no veían a la castaña.

-No sabemos- respondieron al unísono.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, observando seriamente a su hermano y al hombre del que está enamorada.

-¿Acaso no saben los rumores que están corriendo?

-¿Qué rumores?-preguntó Ron, tratando de olvidar su pena.

-Malfoy se acercó a Hermione al comienzo del partido. Todo el mundo los vio, menos nosotros porque estábamos jugando. ¡Y ni siquiera es un rumor! Neville me lo dijo.

Un silencio tensó rodeo a los tres gryffindor, la cara de Ron tornándose roja rápidamente.

-¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué?- estalló, levantándose bruscamente del asiento. Todo el mundo se calló al instante al oír a Ron.

-Y no solo eso, según las palabras de Neville, Malfoy le dijo que iba a ganar por ella- continuó la pelirroja, impasible. Ginny entendía que la castaña no quisiera contar sus secretos, pero esto claramente sobrepasaba todo lo lógico. Y no solo eso, había intervenido en su juego y la pelirroja no soportaba perder. Quería saberlo todo ahora YA.

-No puede ser, ¿Por qué Malfoy haría eso?- comentó Harry sin dar créditos a sus oídos, buscando a su compañero-¡Neville, ven!

-¿Si?- preguntó el chico Longbottom, llegando hasta ellos.

-Dinos qué pasó entre Hermione y Malfoy.

-Pues…- se retorció las manos- Malfoy se acercó mucho a Hermione y le hablo sobre una venganza, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y… Malfoy le dijo que iba a ganar y que el triunfo se lo dedicaría a ella. Lo siento, chicos, no recuerdo todo. La impresión del momento apenas me dejo oír algunas palabras, pero Luna también estaba ahí.

Harry chascó la lengua y Neville se alejó. Ron se puso a gritar el nombre de la castaña como loco. Ninguno entendía lo que sucedía, pero las pruebas eran claras. Primero, Hermione ataca a Malfoy; segundo, éste se acerca en pleno partido a ella. Tenían que hablar con su amiga en el momento de ¡YA! Y, como si fuera un deseo, Hermione apareció a través del retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritaron a la vez Ginny, Ron y Harry. Todos voltearon a verla y la chica se congeló en la entrada. Que alguien la matara ahí mismo si no es que veía algunas miradas cargadas de reproche. Y sus amigos…

-Eeeeehhh, chicos- fue lo único que dijo al verse arrastrada por ellos fuera de la sala común, seguidos por la pelirroja menor. No querían chismosos y todos los que estaban adentro lo eran.

La castaña no reclamó ante fuerza ejercida por sus amigos. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería tomada a mal. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Estaba claro que la súper venganza contra Malfoy funciono al revés, porque los problemas los tenía ella. Ojalá que el calamar gigante lo cogiera para no verlo más, pero eso era imposible. Hierba mala nunca muere, ¿no?

Cuando se detuvieron en un pasillo absolutamente vació el pelirrojo se dispuso a gritarle:

-¡Ahora mismo nos explicas por qué el maldito hurón se acercó a ti en pleno partido!

-¡No me grites, Ron!- una cosa es que ella hiciera algo malo y otra muy distinta es que le explotaran los oídos de esa forma. Hermione estaba indignada, odiaba que le gritaran.

-Ron, cálmate- intervino Harry, sujetando el hombro de su amigo. El pelinegro sabía que las cosas no se arreglaban de esa manera y, lo más probable, es que sus dos amigos terminaran enojados.

-¡Es que no puedo, Harry, no puedo!- la sangre de Ron hervía de solo imaginarse al rubio cerca de su mejor amiga, y menos en los ámbitos que nombro Neville. ¡Por Godric! Si el muy estúpido la denigra cada vez que puede. No tiene el derecho a ni siquiera mirarla.

-Hermione, haznos el favor de contarnos lo que está sucediendo- volvió a hablar el pelinegro después de varias respiraciones profundas de Ron.

La castaña cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse. Solo estaban preocupados, no había razón de que se comportaran así. Se pasó una mano por el enmarañado pelo.

-Destroce su escoba.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres muchachos al unísono.

La furia que antes rondaba el ambiente dio paso a la impresión, como si Hermione tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una.

-Eso, rompí su escoba- se mordió el labio.

-Imposible, él estaba en el campo…- empezó Harry, incrédulo.

.-Sí, pero al parecer se consiguió otra.

-Con razón Malfoy se movía tan lento- susurró Ginny, más para sí misma que para los chicos-. Debió coger una de las escobas del colegio.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?- la voz de Ron repentinamente emocionada. La castaña sonrió.

-Bueno… Entre a los vestuarios y utilice el hechizo de los gemelos: _explot sombreo_, quedando todo oscuro al instante, entrando a la estancia y rompiendo su escoba frente a sus narices. Pero, a pesar de todo, me descubrió.

Los tres gryffindor no podían cerrar la boca ante la explicación de su amiga, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo. Era posible qué la persona frente a ellos fuera Hermione Jean Granger: protectora de los elfos, estudiante responsable, prefecta incorregible, anti violencia y venganzas. Absolutamente no.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Hermione?- preguntó Ron, lívido.

-¡RON!

-Bien, supongo- dijo Harry, todavía confundo-. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Mierda. Esa era la pregunta que precisamente evitaba. Hermione empalideció un poco, pero logró conservar la tranquilidad ante los ojos expectantes de Ginny, Ron y Harry.

-Porque… Es perverso, vil, arrogante, cerdo, narcisista, estúpido, engreído hurón. ¡Porque le odio y punto!

Los dos Weasly y Harry observaban a la castaña como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero aparte de la impresión a Ginny no se le pasó desapercibido el tono nervioso de la chica. Algo iba mal con su amiga y por el bien de ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo, no había excusa posible.

-Creo… que esos son suficientes motivos- objetó Ron, sin salir de su estupor.

-Sí…-apoyó Harry.

-Lo siento, chicos. Por mi culpa perdieron…- el rostro de lamento de la chica suavizo los ánimos de sus dos amigos, éstos últimos sonriendo con amabilidad, acercándose a la castaña y dándole un largo abrazo.

-No seas tonta, no fue tu culpa. No salió como esperabas, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy no es tan imbécil como todos creemos- expresó el pelinegro.

Los cuatro amigos rieron y se dispusieron volver a la torre, pero antes de que la castaña diera el primer paso, Ginny la atajó por la muñeca, permitiendo que los dos muchachos se adelantaran y, antes que se dieran cuenta la pelirroja le susurró en el oído:

-Ni creas que yo me lo he creído- y fue tras su hermano y amigo, dejando a una Hermione Granger angustiada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando los tres gryffindor ingresaron al gran comedor el lunes en la mañana, la decoración era totalmente verde y plateada. Por un segundo, la cara de Harry y Ron decayeron, pero después de ver a su amiga al lado, volvieron a sonreír.

Tras el comentario de Ginny el sábado pasado, la castaña no paró de pensar si decirle la verdad. Era un tema que la estaba inquietando a niveles exagerados y sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien. La pregunta era, si escogía a la pelirroja como ese alguien: ¿cómo reaccionaría? Rogaba a los antiguos magos si le llegaba a decir, que no la juzgara mal en el proceso, sino que la comprendiera y ayudara con los sentimientos contradictorios que la tenían agotada. Porque, a pesar de todo, Hermione recordaba con vergonzosa claridad su aliento a fresco rozando sus mejillas, la calidez de sus labios saboreando los suyos, el olor a perfume caro inundando sus fosas nasales, el incesante cosquilleo al deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, el choque de piel contra piel, sus figuras encajando a la perfección y luego… Placer, solo e infinito placer (después del dolor, claro está). ¿Cómo era posible? Si él era la peor cucaracha que había pisado la tierra, después de Voldemort; esforzándose por agredirla casi toda su corta vida. Ella lo odiaba, tenía motivos para hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué últimamente se esforzaba por enfrentarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso olvidar el tema. Algo, simplemente, imposible. Tenía que pasar, todo pasaba.

No supo cuando llegó a la mesa ni cómo comía el desayuno. Solo se percató, al levantar la mirada, de una sonrisa socarrona en la otra mesa, precisamente la de slytherin. Y ella se tensó, porque se estaba burlando en su cara.

"_Maldito"._

Y el día paso sin percance, cada uno entrando de clase en clase, pero la serpiente estaba siempre al acecho.

Hermione salió tarde de la biblioteca. Cuando quería olvidar algo, ese era el lugar infalible. Camino por lo corredores hacia su torre con dos libros en la mano; todavía le faltaba terminar la redacción de transformaciones y esperaba finalizarla apenas llegara a la cama.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación, una ráfaga paso entre medio de sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar hasta alcanzar el suelo.

-Aaah- soltó al sentir el dolor expandirse por su trasero. Los dos libros cayeron en su regazo, por suerte. Madame Pince la mataría si les sucediera algo.

La castaña alcanzo a voltear la cabeza para ver una bola de pelos desaparecer al fondo de la escalera. Crookshanks.

-Si no fueras mi gato…- susurró levantándose e imaginando las miles de cosas que le haría. Una de ellas, encerrarlo de por vida en una jaula llena de clavos para que dejara de escapar. La chica suspiró y dejo lo más rápido posible las cosas dentro para salir corriendo detrás de su gato. La última vez que se había escapado, Filch lo encontró a punto de abusar de la Señora Norris, lo que le llevó un buen reto de parte del vigilante-¡Crookshanks!- gritó al salir del retrato.

Corrió por el primer pasillo que se le cruzó en el camino. El gato se le había perdido hace rato y no le quedaba más que seguir por donde su instinto la guiara.

"_Debería comprar uno de esos collares rastreador de mascotas muggles", pensó._

La oscuridad ya invadía los corredores de Hogwarts y, si no se apresuraba pronto, Filch la encontraría y ni siquiera su título de prefecta le valdría después de la anterior escapada de su prostituto gato.

-¡Crookshanks!- volvió a gritar-¡Vamos, gatito, gatito, gatito…!

Un ruido al final del corredor la alerto. De seguro era su gato. Corrió en la dirección del sonido que, extrañamente, era cercano a las mazmorras. La ironía de la vida.

-¡Crooksh…!

Algo jalo de su brazo y otra cosa cubrió su boca. Trato de revolverse, pero sintió como apegaban su espalda con un pecho y se vio arrastrada casi con violencia hacia el aula más cercana. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y que la soltaban, Hermione se llevó la mano con urgencia a los bolsillos buscando su varita y, al no encontrarla, recordó haberla dejado junto a los libros en la mesa de noche. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez.

-¿Quién demonios…?- pero su pregunta se cortó al levantar la mirada y ver la cara pálida de su rival-. Malfoy.

El chico rio entre dientes ante la expresión tensa de la castaña.

-El mismo.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y camino hacia la puerta con decisión, pero Malfoy se apoyó en está agarrando el pomo con ambas manos detrás de la espalda. Hermione se detuvo.

-Apártate.

-No.

-Hablo en serio, hurón. Déjame salir.

-O si no ¿qué?

La joven se acercó aún más y trato de apartarlo, pero en el proceso, el rubio aprovecho y, tomándola por la cintura la giro, siendo la espalda de ella la que estaba apoyada contra la puerta ahora.

-Suéltame- advirtió.

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no?

Posando las manos en el pecho del chico, trató de empujarlo, en vano. Como era una cabeza más baja que él y, rechinando los dientes, alzó la mirada para encontrar un rápido brillo pasar por los infranqueables ojos grises. A Draco, ese simple gesto le hacía sentirse superior, con poder sobre ella al verse en la obligación de levantar su cabeza para llegar si quiera a mirarlo; como la vez que la encadeno a esa cama…

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió con desagrado la castaña.

-Agradecerte- respondió con su típico arrastre de palabras.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Tú? El gran Draco Malfoy…- el sarcasmo impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Ironías de la vida- se encogió de hombros-. Ya que tu táctica funciono tan bien que, gracias a ti, mi casa tiene la copa- sonrió.

-Pura suerte… porque no hiciste absolutamente **nada**.

-La suerte que me diste tú, te recuerdo; ya que, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, tal vez ahora sería otro cuento. Al final, funcionaste como mi amuleto y solo por eso te perdono lo de mi escoba.

-Como si me importara mucho tu perdón- golpeó el torso del chico con frustración ante algunas certeras palabras-. Y no soy tu jodido amuleto sino el de _mis_ amigos.

Él rubio niega con la cabeza mientras la joven sigue golpeando, sin lograr alejarlo ni un centímetro. Le divertía de sobre manera la actitud infantil de ella. Era obvio que no tenía su varita a mano o si no él ya estaría medio muerto. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más ante esa revelación. Tenerla allí tan expuesta…

-Lamento decirte que después de esa tarde, _Hermione_, pasaste a ser completamente _mía_.

La castaña se detuvo de inmediato, como si le hubieran lanzado el más poderoso _petrificus totalus_ al oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios con posesión, abriendo los ojos como platos y la boca al procesar la continuación de la frase.

Draco apegó por completo su cuerpo al de ella, sin poder evitar desviar la vista a aquellos labios que ahora se mordían nerviosamente, pareciendo repentinamente tentadores. Él no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, solo salió así, sin más. Sentir que tenía cierto poder sobre ella era algo simplemente inexplicable. Se relamió los labios y sin percatarse inclinó el rostro, uniendo su boca con la de ella, saboreando la calidez de está.

Hermione solo parpadeó ante la intromisión. Al tener la boca abierta la lengua de Draco se abrió paso con facilidad en su interior en un doloroso arrebató, la frialdad de sus labios contrastando con el calor de los de ella.

La chica apenas logró reaccionar antes de intentar apartarlo, pero sus brazos se vieron retenidos a sus costados por las opresoras manos del rubio. Trato de desviar el rostro, sin embargo el slytherin presionó con más fuerza, haciéndole difícil la tarea.

-Quédate quieta- gruño sobre su boca, mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior de la castaña a modo de castigo, haciéndole soltar un gemido.

El rubio volvió a su labor de absorber todo lo que pudiera, pero ante la imposibilidad de escapar, la joven no se iba a quedar atrás. Hermione empezó a mover los labios al mismo ritmo que el slytherin, plantándole batalla ante el control de la situación. No iba a dejar que la dominara, aunque la situación declaraba que era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero el orgullo gryffindor negaba cualquier admisión. Y Draco… Draco estaba eufórico por el ardor que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ellos sintieran la falta de oxígeno. Draco se separó apenas unos pocos centímetros de Hermione, ambos jadeantes. Las mejillas de la castaña estaban rojas a mil, mientras el rubio permanecía en toda su gloria perfección.

-Ya terminaste- dijo la gryffindor con todo el morbo posible, volviendo en control.

Draco, todavía confuso por el beso, se apartó un poco más, dándole el espacio suficiente para que ella agitara sus brazos deshaciéndose del agarre. Lo siguiente que paso, fue la mano de Hermione impactando con fuerza en la mejilla del rubio. El rostro de éste último quedo volteado hacia un lado con la huella de la castaña palpitante. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, incrédulo.

-No soy una de tus perras, Malfoy.

La ira invadió en un segundo la mente del slytherin. Otra ofensa de parte de la sangre sucia.

-Igual terminaste conmigo en una cama, _Granger_- pronunció el apellido como si fuera la peor de las ofensas.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió más rojo de lo que ya estaba y ante la falta de varita se giró, golpeando con fuerza la puerta del aula al salir. Draco cerró los ojos y se maldijo por su estupidez. ¿Por qué la había besado, otra vez? Gruño.

Espero unos minutos para calmarse antes de salir del aula, creyendo que podría estrangularla si todavía se encontraba cerca. Atravesó la puerta y, cuando se disponía a marcharse hacia las mazmorras, un maullido lo detuvo.

Acercándose desde al final el corredor, caminaba un gato felpudo y con cara plana. El rubio arrugo el ceño por la fealdad del felino que ahora acariciaba sus piernas. El animal volvió a maullar y de repente un nombre que gritaba la castaña antes de llevarla al aula se le cruzó por la mente.

- Crookshanks, eh- y sonrió con maldad.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAA DE NUEVOOOOOOOO! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, gracias. Bueno, e aquí con un nuevo horrendo capí. Como siempre, espero que les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo =D<strong>

**Gracias a todos los favoritos, alertas, review y nuevos integrantes. Oh, yeah, está historia suma gente de a poquito, pero suma. **

** SilvanaLuci: claro que nuestra castaña no comprendió lo que le dijo Ron, si es más perdida que Luna a lo que se refiere el Quidditch, jajajajajajja. Y sí, nuestra niña inteligente y puritana obvio que se iba a sentir ultrajada, pero ojo, Draquito solo la llevó hasta una cama y ella de buena gana acepto todo lo que le hizo. ¡Y QUIÉN NO! Yo no lo podría rechazar ni aunque estuviera cien metros bajo tierra, encadenada a las llamas del infierno. ¡Draco, ven a mí! Y sí, las situaciones cambian y no sabemos cuando disfrutaran de otro revolcón, jejejejejeje. Gracias querida por leer y comentar.**

** .3597: ¿pasional el capítulo anterior? whoaaaaaaaaa que bueno que lo hayas encontrado así, yo llegue y escribí mi súper inspiración del momento jajajajajaja. Y yo también recibiría todo de nuestro mega hiper sexy rubio, pero el muy desgraciado nos engaña con Hermione ñeeeeeeeee. ¿Sexo salvaje? Oh, no, todavía no amiga. Primero se matan y luego sexo salvaje, aunque ya se viene un capí con eso; aunque no creo que pueda superar el pecado que escribí en el segundo capí del fic, OH MY GOD, ya veremos como resulta la súper Malfoyconda jajajajajaja Te juró que llegue a rodar el suelo de la risa. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

** : espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas por mi culpa, me sentiría muy mal. ¡Aquí está! Espero que te guste el capí porque aaaaaaah, siento que cada capítulo nuevo mejoro en algo y todo es para ustedes. Gracias cariño por leer y comentar.**

**Veronika-BlackHeart: YO TAMBIÉN SOY ADICTA A LAS RELACIONES DE AMOR Y ODIO! Tenemos algo en común, querida jajajaajjaja Amamos el dramione 3 Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**SALESIA: ¡QUERIDA! No creas que me creeré tu carita de borrego, eh. Sé de lo que es capaz la "imaginación" jejejejejeje. OOOOH y tu trío está excelente e incluir a los Cullen no es una mala opción. ¡AMO A JASPER! Lo admito, es mi perversión más profunda. Aunque también falta Patch, Daemon, Cuatro, Kvothe, Park, Lucas, Jace, Will, Jem y muchos otros! Oh my god, también a mis personajes ficticios que son solo míos. Podríamos hacer una orgía jejejeje. Y sí, muchos rumores corren por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero solo algunos sabrán la verdad wuajajajwuajajaja Okay, es que nuestros personajes se mandan las que ni te cuento, son imposibles y lo seguiran siendo jajajajaja Gracias cariño por comentar con tus súper análisis profundos que me hacen escribir con más dedicación y esmero, porque como ya he dicho, eres una especie de apoyo que me ayuda en cada capí. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Cassie di Black: ambas sufrimos por "El Brazalete", en ese fic Hermione hace que la odie tanto, pero a la vez la amo. Creo que soy bipolar jajajajjaa. Yo también tenía la necesidad de decirlo, por eso lo comente la vez pasada y como la vez ya sé que puedo descargarme porque hay personas que me entenderán XD Y bueno, Draquito tiene que mostrar su valía, obvio, sino no sería slytherin. Aunque nuestra leona se paso, ¿romperle la escoba? Mala mala jajajajajaja Y ya se viene más venganzas, ahora es el turno de Dragón wuajajawuajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar querida.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Como siempre, espero que me envien comentarios, consejos, insultos, maldiciones, cosas de la vida o todo lo que se les ocurra; menos a Umbrage, a ella no. Cuídense mucho mis locos y locas y: hasta la vista, baby ;) NO OLVIDEN VIOLAR A DRACO MENTALMENTE, pero no mucho porque vuelan maldiciones de parte mía jajajajajajaja BESOS Y ABRAZOSSSSSS.**

**PD: SOY UN KAKAHUATE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Crookshanks, eh._

Hermione arrugó los ojos, el sol atravesando sus párpados. No quería levantarse, estaba agotada, pero tenía clase y debía hacerlo. Su instinto de la responsabilidad superior a cualquier flojera que quisiera embargarla.

Se dirigió al baño y recordó como en su antiguo cuarto pasaba olímpicamente a sus compañeras que a esa hora todavía roncaban. Sí, roncaban, y se morirían si alguien se los mencionara. Agradeció su cargo de prefecta que le facilitaba ciertos beneficios para no compartir con esas dos chismosas. Tomó una rápida ducha y luego, como todos los días, empezó la guerra con su cabello. Si solo existiera un cepillo súper especial para su cabello, sin pensárselo dos veces se casaría con el creador, aunque está fuera mujer.

Cuando estuvo impecablemente vestida, se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar llevar una mano a sus labios. Siempre los había encontrado demasiado gruesos, pero la noche anterior ese pensamiento desapareció al sentir la boca del rubio encajar perfectamente con la suya. No podía negarlo, el beso le había gustado y mucho, aunque salió toda ofendida de aquella aula. Sacudió la cabeza, ¡no podía gustarle! Ya era bastante malo que hubiera disfrutado perder la virginidad aquella fatídica tarde para que ahora pensara como una simple colegiala muggle sobre el beso que vino varios días después de lo ocurrido. Estaba jodida.

Salió del baño y empezó a guardar los libros, pergaminos y tinteros en su bolso con el mayor ruido posible. Quizás el bullicio la desconcentraría de sus _impuros_ pensamientos. Revisó el horario y vio que todo estuviera en orden en su mochila, dispuesta a salir para reunirse con sus amigos a desayunar. Apenas abrió la puerta escucho varios gritos desde la sala común.

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras con el mayor cuidado de no caerse, su mochila golpeando con fuerza su espalda al estar tan pesada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!- escuchó el grito de una voz masculina.

-¡Parece una súper rata!- oyó otro.

-¡¿Una rata en Hogwarts?! ¡Imposible!

-¡Alguien sáquelo de aquí!

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se topó con un círculo de estudiantes bloqueándole el paso. Sea lo que sea que estaban viendo, estaba dentro del círculo.

-¡A un lado, abran paso!- gritó la castaña, empujando con sutileza las espalda-¡SOY LA PREFECTA!

Llegando al centro, casi se cae al retroceder y pisar accidentalmente a unos alumnos que estaban detrás de ella.

La Gryffindor tenía los ojos abiertos de espanto al ver la cosa que estaba frente a ella. Un bicho con cara plana y arrugada, con cuatro patas, totalmente pelado, el color rosado de su piel contrastando con las pequeñas pintas plateadas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Como habían dicho sus compañeros de casa, parecía una súper rata mutada, una creatura de otro mundo considerando que ellos eran magos.

-¡HERMIONE!

Miró a su izquierda y observó a Harry y Ron acercarse a ella.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos es eso?- apuntó el pelirrojo a la creatura.

-¿Y tú crees que yo lo voy a saber?- exclamó la chica.

Un maullido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Buscó por todos lados la zona proveniente del sonido, pero nada. Otro maullido y su oído captó que provenía desde el suelo, justo donde estaba posado esa cosa. De pronto, se fijó en la cinta verde que adornaba el delgado cuello, un intento fallido de hacerlo parecer adorable. La _cosa_ nuevamente maulló y el sonido le pareció extrañamente conocido, examinando sus grandes ojos. No, no podía ser.

-¡CROOKSHANKS!- gritó alterada. La _cosa_ le respondió.

Todos los alumnos pegaron un salto ante el grito, viendo como la castaña se abalanzaba sobre el bicho mutante que le gruño al ser tomado entre sus brazos. Harry y Ron la miraron con terror.

-Hermione, ¿pero qué haces?- preguntó asombrado al ver como su amiga acurrucaba a la _cosa_ y le hacía cariño.

-¡Es Crookshanks!- se limitó a responder.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- intervino Ron, hipnotizado por las extrañas manchas en la piel de la creatura- Tu gato no era tan feo la última vez que lo vi. ¡Sí todavía tenía pelo!

-¡Cállate, Ronald!

La castaña corrió fuera de la sala común, seguida de sus amigos que todavía no parecían entender nada. La gente que paseaba por los pasillos les lanzaban miradas como si estuvieran locos; Hermione tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible con su túnica al animal que le enterraba las garras en el pecho.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey se desconcertó ante la escandalosa aparición de los tres agitados jóvenes.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre irrumpir de esa manera?- preguntó la enfermera con una mano en el corazón.

-Madame Pomfrey, necesitamos su ayuda- habló la castaña con rapidez, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi gato…

-¿Qué tiene su gato?

Hermione separo los brazos de su cuerpo y mostró a Crookshanks que estaba totalmente molesto en los brazos de la chica. La enfermera brinco, espantada.

-¿Pero qué es eso?

-Mi gato. Le hicieron esto y no sé qué hacer.

-Señorita Granger, yo soy enfermera, no veterinaria.

El rostro de la castaña sufrió un cambio que asusto a todos los allí presente.

-Tiene que hacer algo- exigió-. Mi gato no sé puede quedar así.

-Señorita Granger, le repito. No soy veterinaria, atiendo humanos, no animales.

-Pero…

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Ahora, ¡fuera!

Los tres Gryffindor fueron echados casi a rastras de la enfermería, un fuerte golpe sonando tras sus espaldas. Hermione fulminó con la mirada la puerta.

-¡DEBERÍA AUXILIARNOS, NO ECHARNOS!- gritó la castaña a la puerta cerrada, ganándose varias miradas extrañas.

-Hermione, cálmate- dijo Harry, tomando el hombro de su amiga.

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO! ¡A MI GATO LE HICIERON ESTÓ Y PARECE…PARECE…!

-Respira, Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Tú cállate, siempre lo has odiado. Apuesto que estas feliz con esto.

Ron puso una cara afligida ante el comentario de la castaña. No podía negar aquello, le parecía graciosa la situación del felino.

-Hermione, por Dios, arreglaremos esto- volvió a hablar el niño que vivió.

-¿Cómo?- el rostro acongojado pareciéndole tierna a ambos chicos.

-Mmmm…-pensó el pelinegro- ¡LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

La chica pareció iluminarse ante la mención de su profesora favorita. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a correr con sus dos amigos pisándole los talones. Hermione nunca había sido buena para el ejercicio ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando se trataba de algún animal o creatura indefensa, podía llegar a ser la mejor deportista del mundo. Y así corría por los pasillos, como si estuviera en una maratón.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora, una muy agitada Hermione golpeó con impaciencia la puerta; el siempre abultado pelo más chascón de lo normal junto a las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry y Ron estaban igual que su amiga, exceptuando el pelo. La puerta se abrió.

-Pero ¿qué son esas formas de llamar?- el tono autoritario de la profesora imponiéndose ante la desesperación de la castaña. Esta última inhalo profundo.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero es de extrema urgencia- se precipito la Gryffindor-. Sé que me comprenderá porque usted se entiende con los felinos… Y… A mi gato le han hecho algo.

La joven no esperó a que McGonagall le contestara. Separando al gato de su cuerpo se lo mostró, la profesora dando un salto hacia atrás por la impresión.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso?-

-¡MI GATO!-chilló la castaña.

-¡Por Godric!, pasen- la jefa de su casa se hizo a un lado y los tres jóvenes entraron-. Déjalo sobre el escritorio.

Minerva McGonagall se dispuso a examinar al animal haciendo una que otra floritura con su varita mientras la castaña se mordía las uñas. A medida que avanzaban los hechizos el rostro de la profesora se iba arrugando cada vez más. Mala señal.

-Señorita Granger, lamento informarle que no sé lo que le han hecho a su felino. Lo único que he podido deducir es que el hechizo que realizaron es de tiempo. Me explico, el efecto del hechizo solo pasara dejando correr los días. Usted no puede hacer nada.

-No me diga eso profesora, por favor- dijo la castaña, suplicante.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más. El hechizo que utilizaron es indetectable, por lo tanto, cualquiera que examine al felino dará con nada.

Lágrimas vivas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la Gryffindor. No podía comprender que existieran personas que hicieran tal bajeza a un animal totalmente indefenso. Odiaba a esas personas y si ella pudiera, les haría pagar tal acto.

-Lo que no entiendo-Prosiguió la maestra-, el por qué atacaron a su felino. Quizás sea una muy pésima broma.

Ante el comentario, la chica levantó el rostro y observó a su gato. Manchas plateadas y cinta verde. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! Las evidencias estaban ante sus narices. Apretando las mandíbulas, cogió a su gato murmurando un casi inaudible "gracias", saliendo con el rostro ensombrecido. Ahora sí que se había pasado, la guerra apenas había comenzado. Porque una cosa era que la tocaran a ella y otra muy distinta que tocaran a creaturas que ella quería y defendía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El aura que la rodeaba era palpable y él sabía que era el único culpable. La cabeza gacha, el rostro completamente cubierto, la tensión en sus hombros, todo un claro indicio del humor sombrío. Y la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro de pura satisfacción al saberse responsable del estado sombrío de la castaña era tan agradable. Nadie rechazaba a un Malfoy y no pagaba por ello. Aunque era gracioso que su humor decayera por un simple animalucho horripilante.

La vio sentarse con el Trío Dorado, golpeando todas sus cosas en el proceso. No pudo evitar una sonora carcajada ante la actitud infantil de la joven. El efecto fue inmediato. La cabellera castaña había dado paso a una mirada fulminante, si no fuera porque tenían que utilizar varita para hacer magia, él ya estaría muerto.

La clase comenzó sin por menores, sin embargo él no paraba de observarla. McGonagall hizo una pregunta y ni siquiera levantó la mano. Eso era raro, tratándose de ella: la comelibros y grabadora automática por excelencia. Otra pregunta, ningún indicio de respuesta.

Arqueando una ceja, rompió un trozo de pergamino con el menor ruido posible. La profesora tenía un oído muy sensible, tal vez el que se transformara en gato de vez en cuando influía también en su forma humana. Escribió el mensaje sin que Pansy o algún otro de sus compañeros se diera cuenta, hechizándolo bajo la mesa y desapareciendo al instante. El sobresaltó de la chica le indicó que el mensaje llegó sin ningún problema, los tontos a su lado le dieron una fugaz mirada antes de volver a prestar atención.

_¿Te gusto mi regalo?_

_D.M._

La cólera dio paso en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor cuando leyó la pulcra y negra escritura, arrugando el papel como si fuera un pálido y delgado cuello, desdoblándolo cuando sintió que era suficiente. La imaginación es buena, pero la realidad debía ser tremenda. Tragó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y luego, un poco más debajo de la escritura de Malfoy escribió con delicadeza y perfección. No iba a gastar pergamino por un ser tan vil como ese, además en las escuelas muggles es costumbre escribir en la misma hoja. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

_Nunca le he deseado mal a nadie, pero… _

_deseo en un muy pronto futuro que te suceda lo __**peor**__._

La sonora carcajada que se escuchó desde el fondo del salón le hizo saber a la castaña que el mensaje fue recibido. Ni siquiera se había molestado en firmar ya que no lo encontraba necesario, y menos iba a poner su nombre en el mismo trozo de pergamino que Malfoy.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver de quien era la risa, incluso los mismos Slytherin alzaron las cejas en forma de interrogación. Todos habían estado en silencio, lo que no le dificultó a la profesora que pudiera oír la carcajada.

-Nos puede contar la broma, señor Malfoy- más que una petición sonó a orden. McGonagall miraba con desaprobación al chico.

-Nada, solo recordé algo que me causo gracia- respondió el aludido encogiendo los hombros.

-Debe estar muy aburrido en mi clase para que recuerde cosas graciosas.

De pronto, el rubio rememoró la vez en que fue humillado esa misma clase por la profesora y la causante de su risa. Todos sabemos cómo termino eso y, claramente, no iba a suceder de nuevo.

-Claro que no, profesora- su voz sonó con una pizca de ironía-. Solo me distraje un momento por los no tan atentos de mis compañeros. Fueron sus murmullos los que me hicieron recordar- enfatizó mirando a Zabini y Nott. Le iban a matar más tarde. Sin embargo, la frase no iba totalmente dirigido a ellos, cuando volvió a clavar la vista en la responsable de su "distracción" percibió la tensión de sus rectos hombros.

-Vaya, entonces no es solo un Slytherin sino tres. Díganme cada uno de qué estaba hablando.

-Es difícil transformar algo con vida a un objeto inanimado- respondió automáticamente Nott, fulminando al rubio.

La profesora asintió y observó a Zabini.

-Porque un objeto inanimado no tiene alma, en cambio algo que tiene vida sí- dijo simplemente Zabini, recostado en su silla.

El turno de Malfoy, observando directamente los ojos marrones que lo perforaban, esperando cualquier equivocación. Todo el mundo esperando lo mismo que la vez anterior. "_Y seguirán esperando"._

-Y al tener alma se requiere mayor concentración, porque el cuerpo de ese "algo" contiene el alma, por lo tanto se estaría transformando los dos.

Ojos marrones brillando. Media sonrisa en el pálido rostro del rubio.

-Bien. Ahora, si no es mucha la molestia no vuelvan a interrumpir- y la profesora continuó con su clase.

_Vaya, tus deseos son poderosos,_

_pero no lo suficiente._

Envió apenas la profesora le dio la espalda.

_Tranquilo, actuar suele ser más rápido que desear._

El Slytherin abrió los ojos. ¿Una frase de doble sentido de la santísima Granger? Imposible. Ella era tan inocente, aunque no tanto dado que aún le quedaban marcas de sus uñas en la espalda; pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

_Cuidado con las palabras, sabelotodo. _

_O comenzaré a pensar que te estás insinuando._

_Además, aquel sábado en la tarde deseaste_

_lo suficiente para que te lo diera todo. _

_Acaso, ¿quieres más?_

La castaña enrojeció al instante al leer la nota, pero esta vez distaba que fuera de cólera. ¿Qué se creía? Por supuesto que no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que escribió, ella no era mal pensada. Trato de pensar una respuesta adecuada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Otra vez tuvo que desdoblar el papel.

_Tú no me has entregado nada, maldito cerdo asqueroso._

_Solo espera sentado tu futura desgracia. _

_Por ahora: p-ú-d-r-e-t-e._

Eso fue lo último que supo el rubio, porque al devolver el mensaje la castaña no dio ningún indicio de que lo hubiera leído.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese día era el peor de Hermione. Primero, el maldito hurón se había dedicado a todas horas molestarla por lo de su gato haciéndola sentir más mal de lo que estaba; recurriendo a las cartas o comentarios verbales cuando no se los respondía. Segundo, al no haber conseguido una cura para lo de su gato, los únicos que la trataban con cierta normalidad en vez de que tuviera un monstruo en las manos eran Luna y Hagrid; incluso al estar en la sala común sentada frente a sus amigos con Crookshanks en su regazo, se percibía cierta distancia. Hasta Neville se alejaba un poco de ella, ¡por Dios!

Suspirando, volvió a poner atención a sus amigos.

-Ya es la hora de cenar- comentó Ginny, levantándose del brazo del sofá que compartía junto a su hermano.

-Sí, ya me gruñe el estómago- imitó Ron.

Harry también se puso en pie y mirando con un poco de asco a la castaña, dijo:

-¿Vienes?, Hermione.

-No, me quedare con Crookshanks. Quizás que le puedan hacer si anda solo por ahí.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?

-Está bien.

Y los tres Gryffindor dejaron sola a la chica con su fenómeno felino. Mientras, la joven seguía con sus pensamientos, tocando la verde cinta que había decidido envolver en su muñeca izquierda, como una pulsera. Recordatorio del nuevo plan que tenía que armar para que la vil serpiente pagara. Si él se había metido con su mascota ella también se lo cobraría con la misma moneda.

Después de una hora totalmente sola, una Ginny muy emocionada entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda cuan bailarina en su escenario. Ni siquiera se preocupó por la distancia que había mantenido lejos de la aborrezca cosa llamada Crooskhanks. La castaña no pudo evitar pegar los ojos a ella por los saltitos de emoción que daba.

-¿Han servido un súper espectacular almuerzo y me lo perdí?- preguntó con ironía.

-No, algo mucho mejor.

-¿Mientras todos comían un agujero negro se tragó toda la mesa de Slytherin y ahora podremos vivir tranquilos?

-Ah, ah- negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny, es un estúpido baile- comentó Ron, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana para detener los saltitos.

-No es estúpido- dijo la aludida, girando la cabeza para fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada y luego volver a observar a Hermione-. ¡Habrá un baile!

La castaña no pudo hacer nada más que alzar una ceja.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó para no opacar la felicidad de la pelirroja que, gracias a todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts, no le había molestado en todo el día.

-Porque Dumbledore así lo quiso. Dijo que teníamos que hacerle honor a la primavera. ¡Un baile de primavera!

-Dumbledore está cada vez más loco. ¡Dios!

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello- sumó Harry. De pronto sus ojos brillaron, no iba a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez-. Hermione, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

Ginny, Ron y Hermione giraron sus cabeza cual exorcistas hacia el pelinegro. Ginny parecía tener una tormenta dentro de sus ojos.

-¡Oye! Yo le iba a preguntar- protestó el pelirrojo.

-Demasiado lento, amigo.

Hermione sonrió por las ironías de la vida.

-Encantada, Harry.

Éste sonrió y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla sin importarle el asqueroso gato que salió corriendo.

-Pero es que yo también quiero ir con Hermione- Ron puso cara de perro apaleado. Hermione odiaba esa cara porque le costaba resistírsele.

-Mmmm…-pensó la castaña- ¿Y si vamos los tres juntos? No por nada somos el trío dorado.

Ante esto el rostro de Ron pareció brillar de alegría.

-¡Sí!

-Pero yo pido el primer baile- exclamó Harry, tomando a la castaña de la mano y levantándola. Crooshanks corrió lejos y Harry le dio una vuelta a su amiga. Está rio.

De reojo vio que la pelirroja menor se alejaba de la escena y se apartó de Harry. Se pateó mentalmente por olvidar tremendo detalle, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Claro que sí, mi buen caballero. Pero se nos está haciendo tarde y mañana es otro día de clase.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Harry- Aunque eso rimo sabes matar la emoción.

Los tres amigos volvieron a reír y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. De repente, una pregunta surgió en la mente de la castaña: ¿con quién iría el maldito hurón? Con Pansy, por supuesto, sí todo Hogwarts creían que eran novios a pesar de los deslices de la albina serpiente. Y una idea cruzó su cabeza. Sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA MIS BIEN AMADOS LECTORES! Les debo una hiper súper disculpa por la tardanza: DISCULPENME, no me cuelguen, aun soy muy joven para morir. La verdad, es que había comenzado el capí, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarlo de buena manera. Sufrí un lapsus. En lo único que tuve inspiración fue para escribir un capí nuevo de mi otra historia que lo estoy avanzando antes de publicar nuevamente. Al final pensé y pensé, a pesar de todos los videos dramione que vi y la música que escucho para inspirarme, nada. Por lo que decidí distraerme y me puse a leer un libro muy bueno y pasaron los días… Y bueno, ahora aquí está terminado, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no quede conforme, solo espero que les guste a ustedes. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los favoritos, alertas y review! Y otra cosa, me estuve fijando que en el capí pasado en los comentarios no salieron algunos nombres completos y yo sí los escribí, para todos a quien se los dedique y se que lo saben Disculpeeeeeennnn.**

2black2butterfly**: oh, cariño, muchas gracias. ****Aunque no sé por qué te enamoro, yo encuentro que escribo horrible y muchas veces lo e mencionado, pero si les agrada a ustedes yo soy feliz. **

Cassie di Black**: estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tampoco me creí mucho la conversación entre el trío dorado, pero en mi mente Ron se deja llevar por la emoción, contagiando a Harry y esos dos vaya que les gusta que le hagan cosas malas a nuestro guapito rubio. Y sí, sufrimos a gusto por nuestros fics, pero ACTUALIZO "IMPERIO", estoy que muero de la emoción porque primero vine a publicar y: ALERTA DE HISTORIA. ¡OH MY GOD! Gracias querida por seguir leyendo mi tremendo caos :)**

xXm3ch3Xx**: soy un cacahuate por Bob Esponja, la infancia todavía me sigue XD Y bueno, lo del sonrojo en el trabajo me hizo reír mucho y lo del cabezazo jajajajajajaja Me gusto tu idea del rescate, creo que la voy a utilizar más adelante. Gracias corazón por leer, y si se te ocurre una venganza más truculenta de parte de Hermione: DIME, yo estoy abierta a todo. **

Veronika-BlackHear**: OKAY! Pero si terminan en el manicomio será tu culpa, conste jajajajajaja Me encantó tu comentario y todas quisiéramos que nuestro Draquito nos dijera que somos de él: I LOVE YOU, DRACO. Gracias por leer.**

**: que bueno que tus uñas se salvaron jajajajaja. Y que genial que pueda desestresarte: estudios, práctica y trabajo es horrible. Yo también suelo gritar cuando estoy emocionada, es más hasta ruedo por la cama o el suelo o donde este jajajajajaja Muchas gracias por leer y obvio que te iba a mencionar querida, todos cuentan.**

SALESIA**: querida mía, muero de la risa. Ron en mi fic es así porque no sé, siempre le tuve un poco de mala y bueno… Ahora lo estas compartiendo un poquito. Y lo de las parejas está por verse, aunque también me encanta Theo/Luna. Debo decir que cuando emparejan a Theo con Mione me da un coraje porque ella es de Draco y punto. Sé que otros no comparten aquella opinión, pero bueno. Y con lo del gato, no, Draco después de tal cachetazo no iba a pedir rescate sino que obviamente le haría pagar, aunque se me ocurrió otra cosa con eso jejejeje. Y bueno, Ginny… Ginny es tan curiosa en mi mente y estoy planeando algo con ello. Referente al umbral del dolor jejejejeejeje Creo que los nuestros no se podrían medir ;) Así que, tú tienes todo mi permiso para hacerle a Draquito lo que quieras! Aprovecha, porque ando amorosa.**

RAKL Gt**: cacahuate cacahuate… ROCK! Jajajajaja Sipos, si solo pasar una noche juntos no quiere decir que nuestra castaña vaya a ceder siempre, es su esencia, pero eso no significa que no vayan a caer jejejejeje Muchas gracias por leer querida. **

**Y bueno, este es el fin de tantas palabras. Saben, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿CÓMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE TERMINARA EL FIC? He pensado en algo pero estoy dudosa, como iba a ser un one shot todo esto es espontaneo y como ustedes son los que le dan vida, bueno, quiero entregarles un final que les agrade. **

**Ahora me voy. Adiós, cuídense mucho y abrazos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

¿Por qué todavía no le venía a reclamar? ¿Cuántos días más iba a dejar pasar? Malfoy le daba vueltas una y otra vez a estas preguntas, habían pasado tres días desde que dejo calvo al horrible gato y aún ella no se acercaba ni siquiera para pedirle explicaciones. Incluso las notas que le había enviado de clase en clase apenas las tomaba en cuenta, lo estaba tratando con una casi total indiferencia y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Estaba sentado en el gran sillón verde botella de su sala común, junto al fuego de la chimenea gracias a la persistente frialdad de las mazmorras. Aunque fuera primavera, el frío dominaba al cien por ciento, como si todo el lugar estuviera cubierto por escamas de serpiente; y el rojo de las llamas no le ayudaba a olvidar a cierta castaña.

Se había recriminado mil veces lo sucedido ese día en la Sala de Menesteres, se había recriminado después por aquel beso, incluso se había recriminado por seguirle el juego, llegando al punto de que no podía parar de observarla. Y por Salazar, si era una simple sangre sucia, pero desde aquel sábado en la tarde no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Granger no tenía nada de especial, no era fea y eso estaba claro, pero tampoco superaba el canon de belleza que todo Slytherin tiene plantado de nacimiento. No tenía ni la menor idea de que le atraía, paso denigrándola durante años y una sesión de sexo con ella fue todo lo que bastó para desquiciarlo. Y es que era tan salvaje, tan indomable y aun así… Él nunca había caído, con ninguna y eso que había probado a muchas, sin embargo tenía que ser ella la que no lo mirara con los mismos ojos que todas, la única que le provocaba sentimientos distintos. Y para colmo, ser el único que toco esa piel cremosa, las pecas de sus hombros y provocarle aquellos gemidos que salieron de su boca… Mierda, no podía ir por ahí.

-Draco, ¿qué sucede? No me estas prestando la atención que necesito. Que necesitamos- susurró Pansy en su oído para luego morderle el cuello.

El rubio bajo la cabeza y observó la negra cabellera. No se había percatado del momento en que ella se posó sin permiso en su regazo. Pansy seguí mordiendo y mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camiseta del chico sin darse cuenta de la mirada que éste le pegaba. No sentía nada, por Salazar, no estaba sintiendo ni el más mísero cosquilleo y eso era algo completamente extraño. Arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación?- volvió a susurrar seductoramente la chica, moviendo su trasero contra las caderas del rubio.

-Buena idea.

El joven se alzó casi con brusquedad y la tomó de la cintura antes de que la chica cayera, moviéndose como un rayo hacia las escaleras. Era realmente bueno que le cogieran el truquillo en cuarto curso a las escaleras. Apenas entró a la habitación cerró la puerta, abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra, ésta devolviéndole el feroz beso con gusto.

Primero comenzó a tocar las piernas de Pansy, una apoyada con firmeza en su cadera, pero luego se cansó para meter las manos bajo la blusa de la chica y acariciar sus pechos por encima del sostén, erigiéndose con facilidad. La suave tela del sostén le incomodaba, así que saco las manos para agarrar la blusa y abrirla de un solo movimiento, haciendo volar todos los botones.

-Draco- gimió Pansy ante la brusquedad, algo que le encantaba del chico.

Pero el gemido no pareció llegar completamente ante el Slytherin que ya había arrebatado el sostén de su lugar, acariciando la blanca piel y mordiendo los rozados pezones. Sin embargo, apenas estaba excitado. Tomó en un puño el pelo liso de la joven, no rizado; separándola de la pared y tirándola en la cama, cayendo el encima. Las manos de Pansy eran rápidas, dejando a la vista el pálido torso, abarcando toda la extensión posible de piel. Pero él solo las sentía deslizarse por su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una simple esponja restregando su piel hasta dejarla limpia. Dejo los pezones para tomar la boca de la chica, tratando de sacar cualquier emoción, pero al no conseguirlo volvió a posar los labios en la blancura de su cuello. Era blanco, no trigueño. Mordió sus perfectos hombros, pero no había pecas. Tomó sus pechos, pero no dejaban conforme a sus manos. Quitó la falda junto con las bragas, hundiendo de golpe dos dedos y acariciando con brusquedad.

-Draco…- gimió- Me duele un poco…- tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar otro gemido. El rubio se detuvo.

Pansy alzó la cabeza y observó como el chico le devolvía la mirada, sin saber qué interpretar. Por último, aquellos ojos no eran marrones.

Malfoy se levantó de la cama en menos segundos en que un rayo cae a la tierra.

-Vete- dijo con una total indiferencia. Pansy se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas.

-Draco, no entiendo. Ven a la cama…

El rubio se acercó, agarrando por el brazo a la chica y levantándola.

-Te quiero fuera de mi cuarto, ahora- le susurró al oído y luego la empujo lejos de él.

Pansy, contrariada, recogió su uniforme Slytherin, no Gryffindor, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible y, ante una última mirada al rubio, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Draco inhaló todo el aire que pudo y luego le dio un puñetazo a la pared, los nudillos rasmillándose. Masculló algo por lo bajo y volvió a golpear, el dolor perforando en sus huesos. Se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba comparando a Pansy? Se había acostado más veces de lo que uno puede contar con ella y nunca le había sucedido algo como esto.

-Maldita sangre sucia.

Cubrió sus parpados con un brazo y trato de concentrarse en el dolor de su mano, pero la imagen de Granger volvía a aparecer en su mente. Usaba el uniforme como si fuera un traje protector, evitando que se le viera más porción de piel que la debida. Utilizaba la falda larga, los calcetines hasta arriba, los botones de su blusa abrochados hasta el cuello, la túnica más ancha que su propio cuerpo. Y sin embargo… De alguna manera, él sabía lo que había debajo y como se sentía…

Jadeo al sentir repentinamente los pantalones apretados. Se irguió un poco y observó con horror el gran bulto que asomaba más abajo de su estómago. Gruño. La excitación había llegado demasiado tarde. Dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza a la cama, llevando sus dedos hacia la bragueta y liberando toda su enormidad. Enrolló los dedos y acarició toda su extensión. Pensó en unos labios rojos e hinchados, suaves rizos castaños, piel cremosa y trigueña, hombros pecosos, pezones oscuros, caderas suaves y atrayentes, muslos firmes y torneados, ojos marrones y dilatados. Gimió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-No sé qué hacer, Luna. Pobre Crookshanks.

Hermione observó como la Ravenclaw alzaba al felino y restregaba su nariz con la de él. Increíblemente, el gato se llevaba muy bien con la rubia, todo lo contrario a su dueña que desde que lo escogió a intentado de mil y un maneras que su mascota la quiera. Si no fuera porque el gato estaba asustado después de su cambio de look, no se habría dejado tomar tan fácilmente esa mañana. La rubia era la única que no le daba asco mirar o estar con el felino.

-Tranquila, Hermione- respondió Luna con su típica voz soñadora-. Quizás los Puksries no andaban de muy buen humor y como vieron a Crookshanks solo, decidieron desquitarse con él. A veces, los Puksries andan muy agresivos y les gusta hacer bromas.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, estar con Luna era todo un caso, no sabía cómo Harry le seguía el juego a la rubia con sus incesantes imaginaciones; pero era con la única que podía estar sin que criticara a su mascota o la bombardeara con preguntas como hacía la pelirroja menor últimamente. Con sus amigos no quería estar porque le sentaba fatal que Ron tratara de animarla diciéndole que el nuevo look de su gato era muy original cuando el muy cretino le odiaba y estaba feliz por su novedosa condición, y Harry, su popular amigo siempre estaba con el pelirrojo. A pesar de todas las barbaridades que se le pudieran ocurrir, quizás la Ravenclaw sea la única persona que no le reprochara nada. Tenía que desahogarse, lo necesitaba. Y estar a solas en los patios de Hogwarts bajo un cómodo roble era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

El viento se llevó el sonoro suspiró que dio la castaña. No podía creer que eligiera a Lunática.

-Luna…-tragó saliva- Quiero contarte algo, pero no tiene que salir de aquí por nada del mundo.

Los ojos ensimismados de la Ravenclaw del gato a su dueña.

-Se trata de Malfoy y yo…

-Sí, hay mucha tensión entre ustedes dos. Parece que cada vez que se ven una llama arde a su alrededor.

La ligereza con que lo dijo sorprendió a la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás los Copzis están trabajando sobre ustedes. Les encanta arreglar conflictos.

Era una gran fortuna que la mandíbula de Hermione no tocara el suelo.

-Luna…

-Pero no te preocupes, si los Copzis quieren unirlos yo no soy quien para juzgarlos- sonrió la rubia, observando el extraño reloj de espiral que se enredaba en su muñeca, las agujas yendo al lado contrario de un reloj normal-. Ya comenzara mi próxima clase.

Luna se levantó con gato y todo, esperando que una confusa Hermione también lo hiciera. Se alejaron del árbol que les había brindado cobijo y caminaron junto al lago.

-¿Por qué dices que son los Copzis, Luna?

-Porque ese sábado que te perdiste los vi. Iba a guardar mi sombrero de león, pero por alguna extraña razón me desvié y cerca de los pasillos de la Sala de Menesteres caminaba Malfoy, contigo al hombro y rodeado de Copzis.

-¿QUÉ?- el grito alerto a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí o descansaban cerca del lago- Viste a Malfoy secuestrándome y no hiciste ¿nada?

-No se puede intervenir en un asunto de los Copzis- contestó simplemente Luna.

La castaña se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente con toda la intención de que el golpe le llegara fuerte y la despertara. Luna estuvo ahí, pudo hacer algo, sin embargo no lo hizo por sus tantas creaturas mágicas. Si ella se hubiera acercado quizás nada de esto le estaría pasando. ¡Y caminaba al lado de ella tan tranquilamente! ¿Copzis? Qué Copzis ni que ocho cuartos, el Slytherin quiso secuestrarla y tales creaturas mágicas no tenían la culpa. Él lo hizo porque quiso hacerle daño y punto, además que se lo restregaba en la cara. Miró nuevamente a la inocente Luna, libre de malos pensamientos, ingenua por todo ese mundo que la abrigaba como un manto de seguridad. No podía culparla.

-¡Oh!, miren a quien tenemos aquí. A la sangre sucia por excelencia.

Hermione y Luna voltearon, observando como tres serpientes con expresión desdeñosa entraban en su círculo de plática. La castaña suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te vengo a cobrar lo que me hiciste la vez anterior, ¿recuerdas?

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces, Parkinson- le dio la espalda.

-A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, impura- sacó la varita de su túnica y antes de que la Gryffindor volteara a responderle, la agitó-. ¡Expulso!

Hermione sintió que una mano invisible la empujaba con una fuerza impresionante y, como si no fuera más que una simple muñeca, voló por los aires, sintiendo como el frío calaba en sus huesos. Se atragantó y pataleo, buscando aire, hasta que logró quebrar la superficie e inhalar, tosiendo en el proceso.

Luna abrió los ojos con impresión y vio cómo su amiga se recomponía, nadando cerca de la superficie hasta que el agua cubría su cintura. La rubia apegó más al gato a su cuerpo, esto se iba a poner feo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Vamos, Draco. Pansy está de un humor de perros y tenemos la certeza de que tú eres el culpable de ello- dijo Blaise, cansado de ser el desquite favorito de todos sus amigos. Siempre era lo mismo.

Los tres Slytherin caminaban con parsimonia, disfrutando del aire libre y los rayos de sol que penetraban sus pieles mientras hablaban. El castillo era un caldero y ha casi ningún alumno le apetecía convertirse en mago o bruja asado. Theo observó como el rubio arrugaba la nariz, señal de verdadera molestia. Sabía que algo sucedió entre el rubio y la pelinegra por el fuerte golpe que se escuchó por toda la sala común, dando paso a una furiosa Pansy Parkinson. Theo también estaba cansado de ser el blanco que recibía la mayoría de las frustraciones, al igual que Blaise.

-Nada- contestó simplemente el rubio.

-Nadie te cree eso, ¿cierto Theo?

Éste asintió, Draco siguió impasible.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó el moreno- ¡Aún no la invitas al baile!

Draco bufó.

-Sabes que le molesta que la hagas esperar- comentó Theo, como si hablara del clima. Draco arqueó ambas cejas.

-Toda la razón, nunca aprendes Malf… ¿Esas son tetas?

Theo y Draco se detuvieron de repente, observando a su amigo con incomprensión, éste último apuntando un lugar más allá de ello. Los dos jóvenes voltearon y una escena de lo más particular se presentaba en su campo de visión.

La falda larga totalmente pegada a sus piernas, la tela que ya no era blanca de la camiseta sino que transparente, estrangulándola; mechones de pelo castaño goteando por sus hombros y también su rostro. El príncipe de Slytherin aspiró con brusquedad. Era Granger. Estaba de pie a la orilla del lago completamente empapada y mirando con odio a tres chicas Slytherin, como si fuera una gata erizada a la que no le gusta que le tiren agua. Draco tragó saliva.

-Sí, también hay un culo- aportó Theo.

Ante aquel comentario, el rubio sintió como si lo pellizcaran y antes de siquiera pensarlo, avanzó con rapidez hacia la escena, seguido de sus dos amigos.

Reconoció a Pansy y las hermanas Greengras que reían a carcajadas. La pelinegra solo tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras apuntaba a la castaña con su varita. También reconoció a la loca chica de Ravenclaw que tenía su obra de arte en las manos y solo miraba estupefacta.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- siseó. Todo alumno cercano observaba el espectáculo.

Pansy por un momento abrió los ojos y luego le sonrió al rubio.

-¿Vienes a unirte a la diversión?

Blaise y Theo se detuvieron al lado de sus compañeras, viéndolas solo un segundo para luego repasar con la mirada a la empapada castaña. Draco los vio y su semblante se endureció. La imagen de ella en tal estado era algo realmente malo después de su frustrada otra noche.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es prefecta!

-¡Qué me importa! Sigue siendo una sangre sucia y… ¿Qué haces?

Pansy observó con horror como su "novio" se acercaba al enemigo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme- rugió la castaña, mirando fugazmente al rubio y volviendo a Parkinson-. A tu perra la mató.

Ante la falta de varita que cayó, por suerte, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de lanzada hacia el lago; trato de esquivar al rubio y abalanzarse sobre la Slytherin, sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido, rodeando la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y apegándola a su pecho. La castaña se revolvió cuan gata fiera, golpeando los brazos y piernas del chico sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cálmate!

Los ojos de Blaise observaban con avidez cada movimiento de la joven, mientras Theo giraba la cabeza hacia un lado. Luna tenía ambas cejas levantadas. Pero las tres chicas Slytherin estaban con la boca abierta ante tal íntima cercanía. Malfoy era el Príncipe de la casa Slytherin, se había labrado una fama de sangre pura superior al ser perteneciente al más antiguo linaje, repudiando a los hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre, legendario enemigo del niño que vivió y sus amigos. Sin embargo, aferraba a la Gryffindor como si nada de ello importara. El Malfoy que conocían habría dejado que se abalanzara sobre su novia para luego sacar su varita y separarlas, castigando a la sangre sucia por tal ofensa.

-¡Draco! ¡Aléjate de ella!- chilló Pansy Parkinson sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- rugió la albina serpiente, asesinándola con la mirada.

A pesar de que le ganaba por una cabeza a la Gryffindor, se le estaba haciendo difícil contenerla, demostrando que es una leona de pies a cabeza. Enterró sus labios a un costado de la cabeza de Granger, sintiendo la fría humedad de los cabellos en su mejilla y susurró en un condescendiente tono de advertencia:

-Tranquilízate, Hermione, o me obligaras a lanzarte un petrificus.

Acentuó la amenaza empujando la punta de su varita en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. Hermione se detuvo, no solo por la amenaza sino que por la mención de su nombre en aquella voz.

La castaña echo la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando el pecho del rubio y luego inclinándola hacia un lado, los ojos grises sometiéndola.

Por fuera, la escena parecía de lo más irreal. En vez de que Malfoy la estuviera conteniendo para que no le sacara los ojos a Parkinson, parecía que la estaba abrazando; las manos de la chica sobre las de él. Además, sus rostros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, como si fueran a besarse.

Theo carraspeó.

Malfoy se alejó, como si repentinamente se hubiera electrocutado; sin embargo no soltó a la castaña, asegurándola por el delgado brazo. La chica lo sacudió, pero el rubio apretó su agarré, provocando que ella frunciera los labios.

-Muévete- ordenó el Slytherin.

Dio un paso, pero la Gryffindor no hizo el amagó de moverse; tiró de su brazo y ella trastabilló antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

-¡Hermione, tu varita!

El rubio se detuvo y arrancó de las manos de Luna la varita, dándole la espalda inmediatamente. La castaña solo pudo darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga antes de ser tironeada nuevamente.

-¡Draco! ¡Qué mierda estas…!- chilló Pansy, impactada.

Pero el chico siguió avanzando, imperturbable, dejando atrás a todos los rostros pálidos, adentrándose al castillo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No podía creer que Harry invitara a la castaña y no a ella al jodido baile. Y que Ron se sumara a la divina pareja no ayudaba a mejorar su humor. Sabía perfectamente que el niño que vivió y la premio anual se querían como hermanos, pero aun así no podía quitarse el frustrante sentimiento que llevaba encima. ¡Por Godric! Si ella estaba bien presente en aquel momento en su sala común. Que la castaña fuera con su hermano ya bastaba. Maldijo por enésima vez ese día.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos, acercándose a la puerta que la llevaría a los terrenos del colegio. Había quedado con Harry en su hora libre ya que éste se dio cuenta de que ni le hablaba y, por lo que se veía, quería arreglar las cosas. Pero no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, de todos modos no iría con él al baile.

"_Que se joda", pensó._

Cuando le quedaba menos de cinco metros para salir del castillo, dos figuras asomaron por está. Al principio no las distinguió o no lo quiso creer, pero Malfoy paso rápidamente a su lado, arrastrando consigo a su sabelotodo amiga. Los dos llevaban unos rostros de querer matar a cualquiera, si es que no era a ellos mismos. La pelirroja se detuvo, sintiendo que le habían lanzado un poderoso hechizo aturdidor. Parpadeó varias veces, no obstante al girar su cabeza vio las espaldas de los dos enemigos. Y no solo eso, Malfoy la estaba tocando.

Santa jodida increíble mierda, si no cerraba la boca de seguro le entra una mosca.

Boqueó, sin saber qué hacer, solo quedarse allí de pie. Pero a los pocos minutos, otro par de figuras la hizo reaccionar. Dos Slytherin, uno moreno y otro de pelo claro, pasaron como una ráfaga a su lado y los reconoció como las amistades del rubio. Solo esa señal le bastó para seguirlos, Harry podía esperar.

Corrió detrás de los jóvenes que estaban a una distancia prudente de la improbable pareja. Todo el mundo abriéndole el paso a los prefectos, como si estuvieran atravesando el mar. Se apegó a la pared cuando vio a los dos Slytherin esconderse detrás de una estatua; Malfoy a lo lejos empujando a la castaña dentro de un aula.

Los muchachos salieron de su escondite para pegar las orejas en la puerta, sin escuchar nada.

-Mierda, insonorizó la habitación- se quejó Blaise.

-Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. De todos modos, nosotros no deberíamos estar espiándole- objetó Theo.

Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró para arquear la ceja en su lugar.

-¿Se te perdió algo, pelirroja?

-Sí, al igual que ustedes- contestó Ginny con seguridad, pegando la oreja como antes lo hicieron ellos.

-Vaya, alguien más se suma a la fiesta- miró a Theo-. Pero lamentablemente, como ya te habrás dado, la fiesta no tiene música.

Ginny hizo una mueca y se alejó de la puerta. Tenía que pensar… Su ampolleta se ilumino. Agarró su bolso y empezó a revolver en él, no había alcanzado en ir a dejarlo a la sala común y mira que bien resultaba el peso de los cuadernos y libros. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, el problema es que el cordón estaba todo enredado. Se puso a desenredarlo lo más rápido posible, era bueno que siempre anduviera trayendo los artículos de sus queridísimos hermanos y eso no quiere decir que sea una chismosa, no tanto; pero asuntos extremos necesitan medidas extremas.

Tiró la oreja extensible bajo el borde de la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Theo.

-Novatos- comentó simplemente Ginny, llevándose el artículo cerca del oído.

Apenas paso un segundo antes de que Blaise pegara el costado de su cabeza al de la chica. La gryffindor se alejó un poco y alzó ambas cejas, el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a juntar las cabezas. Blaise agitó la mano para que Theo se acerque, los tres bastante cerca para escuchar el débil murmullo de una sola oreja extensible.

-¡Fue su culpa! ¡Me atacó!- oyeron la reconocible voz indignada de la premio anual.

-¡Tú la atacaste primero! ¡Le pusiste una calabaza en la cabeza, joder! ¿De verdad creías que no te la iba a devolver?

-¡De eso hace mucho! ¡Además, ella me ofendió primero!

-¡Pues, debiste aguantarte!

-¿La estas defendiendo? ¡Claro, si es tu novia! ¡Se me olvidaba!

-¿Celosa, Granger?

Dentro del aula, Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Malfoy no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el torso de la chica. Al principio, apenas entraron al aula, la castaña se resguardó en un rincón y se abrazó, pero ahora tenía los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho en su típica pose de perfecta prefecta y el chico no era para nada un caballero. Que la camiseta estuviera mojada no aportaba a la situación, y menos el haber quedado frustrado la otra noche al no conseguir nada con su supuesta "novia", pensando en la sangre sucia que tenía al frente, para luego terminar por sí mismo el trabajo.

Se veía tan hermosa. La expresión enojada, las mejillas sonrosadas por el cambio de temperatura al ser empapada, los labios rojos… Toda ella parecía una sirena recién salida del agua para tomar un descanso, exceptuando el hecho de que su expresión decía todo lo contrario. Sintió como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su espalda.

-¿Celosa, yo? Por favor, además lo de la calabaza fue tu culpa también- alzó la palma de su mano frente a ella- No te acerques.

El chico se detuvo y arrugó el ceño con confusión.

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡SÍ! Si no me hubieras hecho _eso_, yo no habría ido a reclamarte.

-Te suelo recordar (otra vez) que tú participaste de buena gana.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, indignada. No quería hablar de eso.

-Y, ¿con qué derecho te atreves a encerrarme en está aula y pedirme explicaciones?

-El derecho de que seas tan tonta como para dejarte atacar y quedar empapada de esa forma. ¡Todos te estaban observando!

-¡Sí¡ ¡Como quedaba en ridículo! ¡Todo porque me atacó por la espalda!

-¡No me refería a eso, tonta! Todos los chicos te estaban _mirando_- acentuó la afirmación repasándola de la cabeza a los pies.

El cerebro de la Gryffindor emitió una chispa.

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Tú eres el único pervertido!

Malfoy se acercó con rápidos pasos. Era tan inocente, y no podía aguantar más estar cerca de ella y no tocarla. La tomó de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos de un solo movimiento, como si fueran dos rompecabezas encajando con facilidad.

-¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Por Salazar, estaban mirando lo que es mío- deslizó una mano floja por su costado.

-Por otra maldita vez, ¡No soy tuya!- puso las manos en los hombros del chico y lo empujo, apenas consiguiendo separarlo.

Malfoy agarró las manos de la chica al vuelo, estampando a la castaña contra la pared con su cuerpo y afirmándola de las manos por encima de la cabeza. Ella jadea, pero el sonido es rápidamente tragado por unos labios que devoran su boca.

Fuera de la habitación, los tres chicos escucharon de la oreja extensible nada más que un repentino silencio.

Dentro, la castaña se revolvió, logrando deslizar sus manos de las del rubio gracias a la humedad. Volvió a empujarlo, acompañando el movimiento con una certera bofetada. El ¡PLAF! Siendo escuchado por los ávidos oyentes del exterior.

Los dos jóvenes se observaron, los ojos marrones llenos de desafío y con algo más indescifrable, mientras los grises le correspondían con una mirada enardecedora.

-Te equivocas- susurró el rubio con voz ronca.

Hermione se estremeció.

Malfoy volvió a empotrarla contra la pared, pero esta vez la Gryffindor lo esperaba, enredando una mano entre los finos cabellos rubio platino, mientras que con la otra agarraba su camisa, atrayendo sus bocas en una inevitable colisión.

El Slytherin tomó una pierna de la castaña, apoyándola en su cadera para acariciarla, estremeciéndose por la frialdad. Por un momento fugaz, recordó la noche en que había estado en la misma posición con Pansy, sin sentir absolutamente nada; sin embargo, ahora con Hermione… Bebieron de sus labios, como si arrastraran una sed de varios días. El chico sintió algo extenderse dentro de sus pantalones, subiendo la falda de la chica con cada avance de la mano, agarrando su trasero e impulsándola para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Ella gimió, apretando piernas y brazos para acercarlo más de ser posible. Él empujo sus caderas contra las de ella, gruñendo.

Tras la puerta, dos Slytherin y una Gryffindor se preguntaban si el aparato se había descompuesto. Ya no escuchaban nada, solo débiles sonidos apenas imperceptibles. Ginny golpeó la oreja extensible con la palma de la mano y luego la acercó a su oído, pero nada.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- preguntó Theo, serio ante toda la situación.

-No lo creo- contestó Blaise, también serio, algo verdaderamente extraño tratándose de él-. O sino ya estaría destrozándonos el culo a maldiciones- observó a Ginny-. Vamos, pelirroja, arregla esa maldita cosa.

-En eso estoy- se quejó.

Ambos chicos volvieron a pegar sus orejas a la puerta, sin éxito alguno, obviamente; mientras Ginny seguía golpeando el aparato, maldiciendo.

-Me preguntó qué hacen tres jóvenes como ustedes, por no decir dos Slytherin y una Gryffindor que más encima es Weasly; tan cerca de esa puerta.

Los tres chicos se paralizaron al instante al oír la áspera y reconocible voz. Poco a poco, se dieron la vuelta en total sintonía, como quien fue pillado con las manos en la masa, fijando los ojos en el rostro amarillento y negro pelo lacio. Tragaron saliva.

-Pro… Profesor Snape- tartamudeó Ginny.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?- la voz neutral de Snape haciendo temblar a los tres alumnos.

-Nada, profesor- contestó Blaise, tratando de aparentar seguridad-. Solo… conversando.

Snape arqueó una ceja y apartó a los tres jóvenes, tomando el pomo de la puerta sin resultado alguno. Sacó su varita y apunto, la puerta abriéndose de golpe. El profesor entró, seguido de los tres jóvenes, retrocediendo un paso como si una barrera invisible les golpeara. El mejor fotógrafo mágico habría pagado millones por captar tales expresiones.

Malfoy soltó a Hermione con rapidez, separándose como si recibiera una gran carga eléctrica. La castaña se tambaleó ante el repentino cambio, mareada, parpadeando varias veces antes de abrir los ojos con horror. Mierda.

Los dos jóvenes no ofrecían un aspecto favorecedor. Hermione estaba hecha un desastre toda empapada y con la ropa arrugada, además de tener las mejillas completamente rojas y los labios hinchados, mordiéndoselos; mientras Malfoy tenía el siempre peinado cabello revuelto, los ojos oscuros, también con las mejillas ardiendo, junto a los labios en una completa y fina línea, sumando la ropa desarreglada y su pecho húmedo. A pesar de su apariencia, el chico mostraba un aspecto tranquilo, cuan serpiente es, todo lo contrario a la leona que emanaba nerviosismo.

Snape se recompuso primero.

-Síganme- dijo, adoptando su típica expresión de indiferencia.

Los tres jóvenes que se encontraban detrás del profesor le dejaron espacio, desapareciendo con su capa ondeando. Malfoy se dispuso a seguirlo con su habitual pose de estar por encima de todos, girándose a mitad de camino y observando a la inmovilizada castaña.

-Granger- el tono de advertencia implícito.

La Gryffindor camino detrás de él y agacho la cabeza para no tener que mirar aquellos rostros, sobre todo el de Ginny; saliendo del aula.

Malfoy marchaba como si nada pasara, mientras la castaña se moría de vergüenza y recriminaba mentalmente lo estúpida que era. Llegaron a las mazmorras después de lo que consideraron una eternidad, el rubio pensando en el transcurso del camino qué excusa contar. Apenas entraron a la mazmorra, Snape cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose detrás de su escritorio.

-Espero, Señorita Granger, que comprenda la falta de su situación al ser prefecta y mostrar tan poco decoro, por no decir otra cosa- habló Snape, como si se tratara de cualquier chica y no precisamente _ella._

El rubio hizo el amagó de abrir la boca, pero el profesor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, produciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

La castaña solo asintió imperceptiblemente al tener la cabeza gacha. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts se había sentido tan disminuida ante el profesor Snape.

-Por lo tanto, quiero que redacte un pergamino de dos metros sobre la disciplina, responsabilidad, buen comportamiento y la decencia y recato que debería tener cualquier bruja de su edad- Hermione volvió a asentir-. No sé cómo se comportaran los muggles en su mundo, pero aquí debe comportarse- otro asentimiento-. Espero la redacción a las 8:00 en punto de la mañana; puede retirarse.

Hermione casi corrió hacia la puerta, sintiendo que se ahogaba en aquella habitación.

-Espera.

Detuvo su mano de girar el pomo, volteando con rigidez. Vio a Malfoy sacar su varita, sacudiéndola en dirección a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando, pero lo único que sintió fue que la fría tela que antes se apegaba como chicle a su cuerpo, ya no lo hacía. Abrió los ojos y observó con evidente confusión que su ropa estaba seca.

-Vete.

La Gryffinor no espero a que lo dijera dos veces.

Snape arqueó las cejas y observó con atención a su ahijado.

-Espero una muy buena explicación, Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MI GENTE IMPRESIONANTEMENTE BELLA! Aquí estoy yo con un horrendo nuevo capí y en poco tiempo. Es que me sentí muy mal por la tardanza anterior y aquí está la recompensa. Gracias a la canción de Beyoncé que sale en el trailer de 50 Sombras de Grey me volví loca, atacándome la inspiración, porque en mi país se estrena el 12 y falta ¡poco! Así que este capítulo está escrito con mucha emoción y me agrado como quedo. Y ser tan amiga de Luna me hace crear tantas creaturas XD<strong>

**Gracias a los favoritos, alertas y todos lo que leen está horrenda historia, en serio, todavía no sé qué le encuentran.**

Superjunior15:**¡Dios! Lavender no, también la odio. Si por alguna razón llega a salir es porque le sucederá algo malo wuajajawujajaja Y también leí "Muérdago y Mortífagos" y sufrí mucho, todavía duele. Saluda a tus uñas de mi parte, las mías son unas debiluchas de lo peor, se parten con el más leve rocé de un pétalo (estoy toda una poeta). Gracias queridísima por leer y comentar.**

xXm3ch3Xx**: ¡me diste una ideota! Sí, pobre gato, pero todos sabemos que nuestro sexy rubio no es bueno jejeje Y con respecto a Harry, no te preocupes. Como no sigo ningún hilo en la historia respecto a los libros, estamos en un punto alterno, pero no os preocupéis que Pinncel salvara el día. Gracias cariño.**

RAKL Gt**: ¡y aquí está el movimiento! ¿Querías sesión de besos? Aquí lo tienes y brindo por ello jajajaja Como digo, hay que complacer al público y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer, cariño!**

AliceGI**: okay, lo intentaré lo mejor posible y a ver que resulta. Graciaaaasssss!**

Veronika-BlackHeart**: ¿dejarte yo con dudas? ¡Pero si no soy tan malvada! Creo XD Gracias por la sugerencia, la pondré en práctica de inmediato (rostro de niña responsable). Y aquí aparece la posesividad de nuestro amado, en otra escena de la que imaginabas, pero al fin y al cabo aparece. Muchas gracias guapa!**

**También quería comentarles que me llegó un correo para participar en un reto temático de febrero y no sé si anotarme… Pero si ustedes me apoyan, demás me animo y creo algo, lo que sea XD Como soy prácticamente nueva a pesar de todo lo que he leído, me da miedito.**

**ADIÓS A TODOS MIS LECTORES QUE SON LOCAMENTE SEXYS POR ELLO jajajajaja Okay no, ustedes son sexys por naturaleza. Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos.**

**PD: sospecho que estoy loca, pero ssssshhhhhhhh…. Es secreto ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sí había algo que Malfoy aprendió con los años de ser ahijado y alumno predilecto del querido profesor Severus Snape, era precisamente su temple. La expresión estoica que éste le dedicaba era tan irrompible que no lograba descifrar absolutamente nada. ¿Qué pensaba? Quién lo sabría. Un semblante que logró imitar.

Los dos se sostenían la mirada, tratando de vislumbrar cualquier señal, el más mínimo indicio, y el que la apartara sería el absoluto perdedor.

-Estoy esperando- la voz neutral invadiendo la sala de tal forma que el ambiente se penetraba con las palabras.

-Nada- respondió con indiferencia el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nada? Te recuerdo que estás aquí por una razón que lamentablemente yo evidencie.

El rubio bufó.

-Creo que es bastante obvio.

Snape arqueó una ceja. Su ahijado era bastante difícil de tratar incluso para él, y si no hacía las preguntas correctas sería complicado conseguir las respuestas.

-Primero, ¿por qué secaste su ropa?

-Estaba mojada, ¿no?

Mala pregunta.

-¿Qué hacías en aquella aula?

-¿Besar a una chica?- asintió para sí.

La mandíbula del profesor tuvo un tic.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Por supuesto, sería un estúpido si no.

Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Golpeó su escritorio con las manos.

-¡Por Merlín! Draco, hablo en serio. Tú, un sangre pura del linaje más antiguo, enemigo declarado de Potter y que más encima a pasado mortificando a cuanto hijo de muggle que hay en la escuela, ensañándote especialmente con una y para colmo te encuentro besándola… Besando a…

-¿Granger? Mira como son las cosas, ni yo me lo creo.

El profesor se dejó caer en la silla, frustrado. Se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a mirar a su ahijado. Parecía realmente relajado a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo ilógico que es? Draco, es una _sangre sucia_.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ahora me gusta hurgar en la basura.

-Ese no es el problema. No es la primera vez que sucede, ¿no?- la quietud del chico se lo confirmo- ¿Qué pasa si tu padre se entera?

El rubio se tensó.

-Es pasajero- contestó-. Sin importancia.

Snape observó con atención a su ahijado, algo en su fría mirada había cambiado, aunque no fuera fácilmente perceptible. Tenía las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mostrando unos sutiles bultos; imaginó que tendría las manos hecha puños.

-Más te vale. No te lo digo sólo por tu padre sino por ti. Enamorarse de una sangre sucia nunca termina bien- en la última frase la voz del profesor ya no tenía el mismo tono neutral, sino que un extraño trasfondo-. Ahora vete.

Malfoy salió con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado, a pesar de que no se sentía así. Era verdad que si su padre se llegaba a enterar lo desheredaría y se pondría en campaña para tener otro y único hijo, dejándolo a la deriva, sin apellido, sin nada que lo pudiera ligar a la familia. Pero eso no le preocupaba, su padre no tenía por qué enterarse y punto, lo que realmente rondaba su cabeza era la última frase. ¿Qué quiso decir? Ni idea. ¿Enamorarse él? Imposible. Era un capricho, un tanto retorcido, pero nada más que eso. Sabía a la perfección que jugar con la sabelotodo era meter las manos al fuego, simplemente porque se trataba de ella. Siempre que había estado con alguna chica le había resultado fácil, sin ningún esfuerzo de por medio, sus _perras_ como las llamaba ella; sin embargo a la impura tuvo que prácticamente atarla, aunque no pensaba hacerle lo que le hizo, le nació sin más, incluso le había gustado y bastante. Y eso era lo que ahora le tenía jodido. Era su fruto prohibido, a pesar de que lo había probado éste le lanzó un buen hechizo, convirtiéndolo prácticamente en un adicto. Quizás si la tomaba por segunda vez el efecto se iría, aunque dudaba de ello, porque al pensar en una repetición su mente viajaba a una tercera, cuarta, quinta… Y muchas más. Era inevitable, con solo estar cerca de ella perdía los papeles, con sólo besarla lo ponía a mil. Y no lo entendía, por todos los magos habidos y por haber, se trataba de ¡Granger! _Su_ némesis, la _única_ que lo desquiciaba más que San Potter, sólo _ella _lograba provocarle un mar de sentimientos que ahora tenían la mala costumbre de ser contradictorios. Porque, a pesar de todo, era la _única_ que estaba a su altura, la_ única_ capaz de responderle o sosegarlo a pesar de tantas peleas que lograban desestresarlo. Era _su_ terapia, y no soportaba que fuera la de otros también, incluso en los años anteriores; porque Granger era una sabelotodo capaz de arreglarlo todo, tan perfecta… Excepto para elegir sus amistades, San Potter era entendible, pero ¿la comadreja? ¿Lunática? ¿Longbottom? Simplemente ayudaba a todos. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Jugaban a las venganzas, incluso así lo ayudaba, se divertía. Pero últimamente los juegos lo estaban cansando, queriendo llegar a un solo punto con ella.

Entró a su Sala Común, esquivando todo el bullicio como si realmente no existiera, llegando a su cuarto, dos figuras quebrando su habitual ambiente de privacidad. Suspiró.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si existía una mirada más inquisidora, no querría encontrarla nunca. Ya tenía problemas en soportar la que estaba frente a ella.

Se encontraban en su cuarto, la pelirroja sentada rectamente en su cama y ella lo más cerca posible de la puerta, nunca se sabe cuándo una bruja pueda transformarse en una bestia. ¡Ni siquiera había tomado un baño! Y tenía la urgente necesidad, pero su amiga no era muy amable cuando quería saber un asunto en el momento de YA. Apenas entró a su habitación la chica estaba allí, esperándola, como si fuera una juez. Suspiró.

-Ginny, necesito tomar un baño y…

-Ni se te ocurra, no te resultara.- su voz tajante.

Hermione hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya lo viste por tus propios ojos.

-Claro que lo vi, pero… ¡Por Godric! Si son Malfoy y tú- negó con la cabeza.

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

-Dime algo, por favor, o te juró que voy a colapsar con las miles de ideas que corren por mi cabeza.

-No sé qué decirte. Pregúntame y yo respondo.

-No es la primera vez, ¿verdad?

La castaña negó y se mordió el labio.

-Me lo imaginaba, sería bastante difícil tenerte en esa posición sin que hubiera confianza de por medio- la castaña arrugó el rostro-. Y ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que no la hay, porque él muy bien te estaba manoseando sin ninguna protesta de tu parte, hasta le devolvías el favor. Pero lo que no logró comprender es cómo llegaron a eso. ¡Son enemigos! Él te ha hecho la vida imposible, también a Harry y mi hermano, pero a ti es a quien a basureado más. Entonces… ¿cómo?

La premio anual se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se las paso por la cara, frustrada. Ginny captó el gesto y palmeo la cama, porque a pesar de todo Hermione seguía siendo su amiga, ésta acercándose con cautela antes de sentarse.

-Por favor, no me juzgues- dijo con todo el valor que logró reunir-. ¿Te acuerdas del sábado en que jugaron contra Ravenclaw?- la pelirroja asintió- Y que yo desaparecí- otro asentimiento-. Fue Malfoy.

Ginny arqueó ambas cejas sin comprender el punto.

-Me tendió una trampa: me aturdió y fui a parar a la Sala de Menesteres, amarrada en una cama. Malfoy estaba allí.

-¿Qué?

-Él quería cobrarme una humillación que le hice, pero yo no me amedrente. A pesar de estar atada me las arreglé para darle un par de golpes, pero sin saber cómo ocurrió término encima de mí- bajo la mirada, sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente-. Lo que sobrevino aún me tiene confusa. Quise morderlo para apartarlo, pero no lo logré y él… Me besó.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y la premio anual tragó saliva, tenía que continuar ahora o sino no podría seguir con la historia.

- Intenté correr la cara pero él me aferró y yo… Yo no pude hacer nada, sin embargo le devolví el beso- alzó la mirada-. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó aire y yo le replique, pero nuevamente terminamos besándonos y… Te juró que no sé cómo sucedió, era como si me hubieran lanzado un desconocido pero poderoso hechizo de aturdimiento y sólo paso.

El rostro de Ginny no tenía precio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Me estás queriendo decir que Malfoy y tú, tú y él…- Ginny se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró con incredulidad a la castaña- Abusó de ti- la apuntó.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces.

-No… ¡No! Ginny, no abusó de mí.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si te tenía amarrada!

-No, Ginny, yo… yo… Le correspondí.

-Qué hiciste ¿qué?

-Eso. Malfoy no abusó de mí, yo no me negué.

Ginny se dejó caer en la cama desconcertada.

-No lo entiendo.

-Él me soltó y yo… También quise- omitió la parte en que la había soltado después de haberla penetrado o sino su amiga lo tacharía de por vida como un violador. Y la verdad era que ella, ante todo pronóstico, se dejó llevar por las caricias, sin detenerlo en ningún momento y asumía las consecuencias.

Ginny explotó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había pasado más de media hora en que los imbéciles y entrometidos de los que solía llamar "amigos" lo observaban sin decirle nada, en completa quietud, como si fuera un mono de circo.

El rubio estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que Blaise estaba sentado encima de su escritorio y Nott en su baúl. Era la primera vez que violaban la política de su cuarto, él adoraba mucho su privacidad como para que más encima lo estuvieran jodiendo a toda hora, como Pansy. No obstante, ellos no se irían.

Frustrado, se medió recostó en su cama y cruzó los brazos para terminar de una buena vez todo el asunto.

-Vamos, bombardeen, o si no se convertirán en unos horrendos adornos de mi habitación al paso que van, y les aseguró que no planeo tenerlos para que me velen el sueño.

Theo y Blaise no dijeron nada. El rubio puso mala cara.

-¿Van a hablar o no? No tengo toda la tarde.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada, el moreno asintiéndole al otro, conociendo de la impaciencia del rubio a pesar de que fuera el acusado.

-No somos nosotros lo que debemos hablar- dijo Theo con calma.

Draco bufó.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga? Sí, me pillaron besando a Granger, ¿y?

-Cómo que: ¿y? ¡Es Granger!- gritó Blaise.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-Y no estabas besándola solamente, sino que también la tocabas sin ningún pudor- aportó Theo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuándo e besado a una mujer sin tocarla?

-¡Pero es Granger!- volvió a vociferar Blaise- Alguien que, supuestamente, tú repudiabas.

-Exacto, y que ella se haya dejado tocar con lo mojigata que es…- Theo se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Salvo, que no haya sido la primera vez- lo miró.

Draco se tensó en su sitio, lo que menos quería hacer era explicarles como todo comenzó, pero claro, Theo siempre lo jodía todo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo? Ahora los dos lo escrutaban y lo conocían tan bien como para saber lo que pensaba.

-Al parecer, no- resolvió Theo.

Mierda.

-Joder, Draco, dinos que sólo te has sobrepasado con ella, dinos que no has hecho nada más- rogó Blaise.

El rubio no contestó.

-Santa jodida máxima mierda.

-No, me niego a creerlo- se horrorizó Theo, y no era porque se tratara de una sangre sucia, si no que siempre se ha conocido a la castaña como una persona recatada, ¡por Merlín! Si utiliza la falda extraordinariamente larga, y no sólo eso, si se ha llevado todos los años en Hogwarts como el perro y el gato con Malfoy. Pero ahí estaba su amigo que no negaba nada. Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza-. Dime que no la obligaste.

Primero, la expresión de Malfoy declaraba no haber entendido las últimas palabras, pero luego cambio a una de total indignación.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- hizo una mueca al recordar cómo le arrebató la virtud a la responsable de sus problemas- Bueno, más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Digamos que… al principio la tenía atada- los rostros de sus amigos alterándose-. Pero yo no pensaba hacerle nada de _eso_, se los aseguró- las palabras saliendo a borbotones de su boca-. No sé qué paso, se me fue de las manos pero ella no se negó- sus amigos descomponiéndose más-. ¡Tuvo la oportunidad de negarse y no lo hizo!

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que la tenías atada!- exclamó Theo con serias ganas de golpear al rubio. Una cosa era seducir a las mujeres y que ellas cayeran en su juego de una sola noche, y otra muy distinta que obligará a alguien.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero yo nunca lo habría _hecho_ si no me transmitiera nada!- gritó Draco- ¡No soy ningún violador! ¡Incluso, después la solté y de muy buena gana colaboró!- respiró hasta calmarse- Y no sólo eso, ustedes mismos comprobaron como ella me devolvía el favor hacía un rato.

-Tienes razón- dijo Blaise un poco incrédulo, rememorando la razón de la discusión-. Tienes razón.

-No lo entiendo- Theo aun confuso, aunque admitía que el rubio tenía cierto punto.

-Mierda, entonces robaste la virtud de la niña del trío dorado- silbó Blaise al pensar un poco más en lo que hizo su amigo. Porque ante todo, el moreno siempre veía la gracia de las cosas-. Te mataran, ahora sí has coronado tu nivel de prostitución, amigo.

-Blaise, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Se trata de Granger, una sangre sucia- Theo, la voz de la razón.

-¿Y?

-Que no se te pegue esa manía de Draco, porque sabemos lo que le harán los demás si se enteran.

-Que se jodan los demás, se agarró a Granger, la santísima leona de Gryffindor.

-¡BLAISE, POR SALAZAR!- se desesperó el castaño.

Draco rodó los ojos ante el alegato de sus amigos y nuevamente se echó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. ¿Qué tanto les daba? Si el protagonista del asunto era él. De pronto, le arrancaron la almohada.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- gritó el rubio, exasperado.

-¡Te acostaste con una sangre sucia! ¡¿Te parece poco?!- le devolvió Theo.

-¡A ustedes no les debe importar una mierda, soy yo el que maneja el tema! Si quiero me acuesto con todas las sangre sucias de Hogwarts, y si se me da la regalada gana voy al mundo muggle y me tiró a la primera que se cruce por mi camino- respiró-. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no les debe preocupar, sé en lo que me estoy metiendo y nadie se va a enterar, ¿entendido?

Theo lo miraba con la boca abierta mientras Blaise trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Estás absolutamente loco- dijo el castaño.

-¿Está buena?- preguntó el moreno.

-Blaise- le advirtió Draco.

-Creo que perdimos a nuestro amigo- dijo el moreno dándole un codazo a Theo, éste último fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sólo ten cuidado- dijo el castaño, saliendo de la habitación.

-Por eso tantos ataques de parte de la sabelotodo- Blaise sacudió la cabeza, divertido-, pero también te digo que tengas cuidado. Granger sería capaz de dejarte sin herederos si juegas con ella.

El moreno abrió la puerta para irse y unos gritos se escucharon a través de está, el rubio componiendo una expresión confusa. Se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la habitación, escuchando cada vez con más fuerza los gritos a medida que bajaban de escalón.

¡MALFOY!

Ambos chicos se detuvieron en el último escalón al oír aquel grito aterrador. El rubio observó que al otro lado de la estancia una chica de pelo negro giraba la cabeza como si fuera una muñeca demoniaca, percibiendo su presencia. La muchacha vislumbró la cabellera platinada que resaltaba como un faro entre tanta gente, caminando con paso decidido y amedrentando con su sola mirada a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Incluso antes de que se detuviera frente al Príncipe de Slytherin, su mano le dio vuelta la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hizo falta una buena sesión de gritos, dos ataques cardiacos y toda la tarde para que la pelirroja entendiera un poco lo que sucedía entre su amiga y el enemigo. La verdad era que todavía estaba media atontada después de todas las explicaciones que le había dado con desesperación la prefecta, pero aun así miles de ideas volaban por su cabeza, una más esclarecedora que otra.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó al fin, después de un largo silencio. A pesar de todo, la pelirroja era la única mujer entre un mar de hermanos y, obviamente, no podía satisfacer su curiosidad femenina con ellos.

-¿Qué?- el rostro de la castaña confuso.

-Si te dolió, porque estoy segura que Malfoy es tu primer hombre.

Hermione boqueó.

-Granger, no me vengas a mirar con esa cara porque ya no eres ninguna santa. ¿Duele?- el cambió de tema desconcentraba a Ginny de los asuntos verdaderamente importantes.

-Como un demonio- se limitó a contestar la castaña, aun desconcertada.

-¿Y cómo fue?

La sangre subió como toro enfurecido hasta las mejillas de la premio anual.

-No contestare eso- le dio la espalda para afirmar sus palabras y a la vez ocultar su rostro.

Ginny arqueó una ceja al mejor estilo Weasly, debió esperarlo. Porque a pesar de que la castañita ya no fuera una monja, seguía siendo pudorosa.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-¡Malfoy!

Hermione se volteó de golpe.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Mentirosa- declaró Ginny, achicando los ojos.

-¿Cómo me va a gustar? No seas tonta.

-Te recuerdo que te acostaste con él.

Bien, no podía rebatir ese argumento.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada de peros- dijo Ginny, su mente trabajando nuevamente-. Y ahora… ¿Qué son?

-Qué son ¿qué?

-¡Ustedes!

Hermione parpadeó.

-Ginny, te he dicho que no somos nada.

-¿Entonces te acostaste con él y ya está? No creo que tenga que volver a recordarte como los encontré está tarde y eso sin nombrar los besos que me confesaste.

-Ginny, Ginny, no compliques las cosas de lo que ya están. Lo único que salió de todo esto es un juego de venganzas.

-Pues, a mí me parece que están utilizando las estúpidas venganzas para acercarse sin comprometerse a nada.

-No sigas por ese camino, sabes que no es verdad- ¿por qué la pelirroja tenía que deducir tanto?

-Claro que sigo, ¡si supuestamente se odiaban! No veo otra manera de justificarse. Estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes siempre se han atrai…

-¡CALLA! Lo que dices es una reverenda estupidez.

-¡Es la única explicación lógica!

Hermione simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su amiga y pensaba que los hechos la sobrepasaron. Una cosa es que ella se sintiera un poquito atraída hacia el rubio y otra muy distinta que le gustase. ¡Dios! Si él era todo lo contrario que esperaba de un hombre, sencillamente no podía ser. La muchacha, sentada en la cama, se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Ginny, te lo digo en serio, no pasa nada, sólo es un tonto juego de venganzas y ya- dijo firmemente la castaña, más para sí que para la pelirroja. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Aparte de pelear con la pelirroja, Hermione sentía que había algo que no podía recordar y pasaba por alto. Repaso todos los hechos del día, incluso la pelea, y en un punto fijo su mente se detuvo.

El lago. Malfoy arrastrándola. Luna. Su varita. Nuevamente Malfoy.

Se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente que hizo aumentar el dolor.

-Mierda, mi varita.

Eso era lo que pasaba al discutir con un Weasly.

* * *

><p><strong>E aquí, yo. ¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE GENTE, ANIMALES, EXTRATERRESTRES, HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capí que trata de las explicaciones a los problemas de nuestra querida pareja, así que… espero que les guste. <strong>

Superjunior15**: cariño, gracias. Sí, el capí anterior fue pura emoción XD Yo creo que el demonio de las emociones me poseyó. Jajajaja y todavía no e podido ir a ver la pelí porque prometí ir con mi mejorasa amiga que se fue de vacaciones 77 Y si voy seria traición. Cuídate mucho! Yo siempre me portó bien jajajajajaja Ok, no. **

RAKL Gt**: pero si las venganzas son el plato a la orden de este fic jajajajajajja Y aquí están los chismosos que escuchan detrás de las puertas XD Esperemos a ver que le hace Pansy whoaaaa Gracias!**

xXm3ch3Xx**: jajajaja al principio pensaba que fuera Pansy quien los encontrara, pero quise introducir a nuestro querido profesor que tan amoroso es XD Y con respecto a Pansy, veré que mal le haré, aunque ya le tengo planeado uno ;) Gracias!**

Veronika-BlackHeart**: ¿Blinny? Igual me tienta jjajajaja veremos que se puede hacer porque a veces me da por Blaise y Luna, no sé por qué. Y obvio que Draco tiene que marcar territorio sino sería una serpiente sin cola. Gracias! **

SALESIA**: OH DIOS! ¿Panzorra? ¿Manuela? Muero jajajajajajaj Lo de Panzorra lo voy a utilizar, seguro jajajajajaja Y Draquito es todo un marcador de territorios, siempre. Sobre Lunita, bueno, yo la mató si impide que la sexy bomba del blondo me quite el espíritu santo jajajaja. Y sobre los artículos de los gemelos, obvio que habrá un nuevo pedido pero no de parte de nuestros queridos slytherin, hasta aquí te dejo el spoiler chica perceptiva. Sobre el mundo de los review abandonados, te juró ese finde yo también tuve problemas con la página, creo que no nos quería XD Gracias querida!**

**Ahora me voy, adiós, no me extrañen mucho (o en este caso al rubio sexy). Cuídense, abrazos! Y no olviden abusar a nuestro Draquito!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El silencio en la sala era tan absoluto que se comparaba al de una cueva solitaria. Ningún movimiento, ningún siseó, ninguna respiración; sólo varios pares de ojos observando como cierto muchacho de gran importancia para su casa se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, acariciándola con elegancia.

Enderezó el rostro, conectando la mirada con la responsable de que un leve picor se extendiera por su mejilla. Una chica de pelo y ojos negros lo miró por un fugaz segundo, asustada ante su osadía, pero pronto su expresión cambio a una llena de furia e indignación. Nunca se atrevió a tocar al chico del que supuestamente estaba enamorada de otra forma que no fuera con cariño y besos, como si tocarlo en sí fuera algo preciado; sin embargo ahora esa línea desapareció y no se arrepentía de ello, ni siquiera ante la mirada fría e imponente que trataba de amedrentarla. No, lo sucedido anteriormente fue el colmo y no soportaría más. La dignidad de un Slytherin es valiosa, aunque la suya sufría ciertos daños, no por eso iba a dejar que la rebajaran de tal manera.

-¿Cómo tuviste la desfachatez de humillarme de esa manera?- siseó la muchacha con todo el veneno impregnado en su voz- ¿Quién te crees que eres para rebajarme frente a _ella, _una escoria?

El rubio se irguió en toda su solemne estatura, como si no lo hubieran abofeteado, pero el brillo asesino en sus ojos indicaba todo lo contrario. Muchas veces había soportado que una simple sangre sucia lo tratara como se le diera la gana, recibiendo todas las malas palabras y golpes que le daba; pero una cosa era que lo golpeara alguien con el absoluto derecho de hacerlo por los miles de tantos momentos que le hizo pasar mal, a alguien que trataba como un igual y la dejaba cuando y como quería para no sucumbir a su irascibilidad. Por eso, ahora estaba absolutamente enfadado. Dio un paso adelante y la chica retrocedió, deteniéndose a último momento para no aparentar debilidad.

-¿Rebajarte yo a ti?- el tono de voz mordaz- Nunca, eso ya lo haces por ti misma.

La chica hizo el ímpetu de golpearlo nuevamente, pero vio su mano atrapada y luego una fuerte punzada.

-Escúchame bien, _Parkinson_, porque no lo volveré a repetir. _Jamás_ vuelvas a golpearme, y menos pensarlo.

Soltó la mano, impulsándola hacia atrás, la joven trastabillando; Malfoy le dio la espalda.

-Está vez te disculpo, pero la próxima no seré tan amable- giró un poco la cabeza y la observó de reojo, la pelinegra sosteniendo su muñeca. Le dedicó una sonrisa fría-. Aunque te creo lo bastante inteligente para saber que no habrá una próxima- subió los escalones, empujando a Blaise a su paso, finalizando con el fuerte sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al cerrarse.

Por unos segundos más todo el mundo quedo quieto, observando a la muchacha que repentinamente parecía indefensa; pero al sentir todos los pares de ojos sobre ella los fulminó.

-¡Qué miran!- chilló a todos los presentes que aparentaron hacer lo que dejaron minutos antes. Pansy pateó el suelo- ¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar!

Blaise despertó de su ensueño como si hubieran encendido una ampolleta, acercándose a la joven con preocupación.

-Te pasaste, Pansy. Está vez Draco no te perdonará tan fácilmente- comentó el moreno. No le había gustado para nada la situación, mucho menos que sus amigos se trataran de tal forma; pero las emociones de Draco estaban a flor de piel y Pansy sabía muy bien que no debía meterse con él, el mismo Draco dejándoselo muchas veces en claro. Si había un culpable, era completamente la joven.

-Cállate, Zabini. Tú igual fuiste detrás de ellos- escupió la muchacha, furiosa-. Pero me las van a pagar, lo juro.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era la resolución de su amiga y nada la detendría. Pobre, no se daba cuenta del lío en que se estaba metiendo. Respecto a Draco, estaría tranquilo siempre y cuando nadie lo molestara, excepto cierta castaña que se le incrusto en la cabeza; Blaise tendría que guardarle la espalda porque si alguien se enteraba aparte de ellos –y con esto se refería a Pansy– se armaría la grande. Y para colmo, ¿dónde mierda estaba Theo cuando se le necesitaba?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de horas de charlas, Ginny estaba más tranquila respecto a su amiga. No había sido fácil, pero por fin comprendió que cierto rubio le movía el piso a la ahora no tan brillante prefecta. Tuvo muchas dudas, cada una aclarándose más a medida que avanzaba la conversación, llegando a pensar que ambos enemigos declarados siempre se han gustado, aunque sea un poquito. No obstante, le dejo bien claro los puntos a la castaña del por qué no era conveniente que le sucediera esto. Era su amiga, claro que sí, y debía entenderla, a pesar de la extraña situación. Y no era por la razón de que siempre encontró al rubio atractivo como muchas comentaban, no, tampoco que su veneno fuera de cierta forma gracioso y mucho menos que fastidiara a su querido hermano mejor que ella; si no fuera por su constante burla sobre la pobreza de su familia, casi lo habría considerado un buen candidato para pasar el rato. Bien, no culpaba del todo a la castaña por caer a las maléficas redes del muchacho, pensando seriamente que siempre, de alguna masoquista manera, se han atraído. Lo único que le pidió la pelirroja por su silencio fue que le contara absolutamente todo, incluso se había ofendido al saber que Luna se enteró primero; pero lo más importante de todo, la real razón de que quisiera guardar silencio era porque la menor de los Weasly también quería venganza, claro que sí, pero no del rubio si no por la zorra abominación que supuestamente era su novia. Ginny todavía recordaba como encontró a la perra de Parkinson sobre su novio – que en ese tiempo era un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Cristián – en una de las tantas rondas que solía acompañar a la premio anual para que no estuviera tan sola, además tener el favor de la castaña le venía bien para sus travesuras. Ambas chicas caminaban por el tercer piso del castillo hasta que oyeron unos extraños ruidos y, al acercarse al aula que obviamente estaba cerrada, abrieron la puerta sin ningún inconveniente gracias al ingenio de la prefecta, descubriendo así a su ex novio y la Slytherin en pleno ardoroso beso. Obviamente, después de esa noche la pelirroja terminó con el chico sin afectarle tanto, pero aún quedaba la amarga sensación de sentirse humillada e intercambiada por otra, y el orgullo de una mujer era bastante susceptible a ser herido.

Entonces, una vez que analizó toda la situación de su queridísima amiga no pudo evitar ver la oportunidad. Ya tuvo su buena acción advirtiéndole, pero si la castaña decidía seguir por aquel rumbo, bueno, ni modo, ella aprovecharía la situación, procurando que su amiga no saliera afectada.

Ahora estaban en el gran comedor, desayunando, pero la incertidumbre en el rostro su compañera daba a entender que el menú no se le hacía grato. Claro que ella sabía la razón.

-Tranquila, Hermione, la recuperarás- le susurró la pelirroja metiéndose un gran bocado de pastel de calabaza a la boca.

-¿Al precio de qué?- murmuró la castaña mirando atentamente la entrada del gran comedor- Además, a primera hora nos toca con McGonagall y si ella no nos hace utilizar la varita, de todos modos en la tarde tengo Encantamientos.

-Para ese ramo ya la tendrás en las manos. Vamos, Hermione, no creo que el hurón sea tan malo.

Hermione le puso una cara de: ¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Qué tanto hablan en voz baja?- preguntó Ronald Weasly, interrumpiendo a las chicas.

Ambas jóvenes se separaron, no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y lo sospechoso que resultaba aquello. Miraron al pelirrojo con reproche.

-Nada que te importe- replicó Ginny. Le molestaba enormemente que su hermano fuera tan entrometido.

-Debes aprender a no entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas, Ron- le amonestó Hermione.

El chico bajo la cabeza igual que un niño regañado por su madre y Harry río ante la fácil sumisión.

Y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron.

Ginny se percató del brusco movimiento de cabeza de la castaña por divisar quien era. Caminando con una perfecta elegancia que llegaba a ser intolerable y una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si guardara un secreto que nadie más sabía, Draco Malfoy se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin; Hermione siguiéndolo con la mirada todo el recorrido. Apenas el chico se sentó en su habitual puesto, entremedio de Zabini y Nott, alzó la vista, sus ojos grises conectando con los marrones y deleitándose de la inquietud de estos.

Esa mañana el muchacho había despertado con muy mal humor gracias al día anterior. No le había gustado para nada el numerito que monto su supuesta "novia", sobre todo buscarlo después de hablar con Snape. Sin embargo, al ver la extraña varita posada junto a la suya en la mesita de noche, su día pareció arreglarse. Y lo que pensó después fue pura maldad, por eso no debía perderse ninguna reacción.

La pelirroja observó cómo su amiga hizo el amagó de decir algo, pero al reparar que no tenía al culpable de sus problemas frente a ella, sino a Harry, se quedó con la boca abierta, apretando con fuerza el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

De pronto, miles de lechuzas surcaron el cielo del gran comedor, cada una dejando caer los respectivos paquetes a sus dueños, dejando el habitual envoltorio de "El Profeta" delante de la castaña, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo, otro paquete cayó encima del dorso de su mano. Extrañada y muerta de curiosidad, tomó el pequeño sobre antes que el periódico. Y Ginny vio en primera fila como el semblante de la premio anual se ensombrecía, arrugando la carta, para luego romperla en mil pedazos con los brazos en alto; siguiendo la dirección de sus manos, cierto rubio reía a carcajadas.

Se topó con los ojos de Zabini y Nott, que miraban en su dirección, Ginny asintiendo al mismo tiempo que los chicos ante las reacciones de sus compañeros. Nadie más que ellos sabían lo que pasaba.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento con los puños apretados.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- está vez preguntó Harry.

-Ir a clases, por supuesto- la chica sonando enfadada.

-Pero si todavía faltan quince minutos…

-Sí, pero el aula queda en la otra ala del castillo y si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde- lo cortó Hermione.

Harry y Ron se levantaron a regañadientes, tomando unas cuantas rebanadas de pan con mermelada al no poder acabar como corresponde el desayuno, siguiendo a su amiga como perros falderos fuera del gran comedor. Y en la otra mesa, Malfoy también se irguió, sin murmurar ninguna excusa y desapareciendo tras de las puertas; dos Slytherin y una Gryffindor alzando las cejas ante el hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry y Ron caminaban mientras mordían con rapidez el pan con mermelada, sin captar el puño cerrado de su mejor amiga que contenía varios trozos de papel.

"_Lindo día para practicar encantamientos, ¿eh, Granger?"._

_D.M._

Mil. Veces. Maldito.

¡¿Qué se creía?! ¡Por todos los grandes magos que existieron alguna vez! ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas? Más encima el muy imbécil no había quitado su sonrisa de suficiencia. ¡Urght! Lo odiaba, realmente lo hacía.

Entró en el aula expulsando humo por las orejas, los ojos fijos en las mesas delanteras. Tiró su mochila con fuerza sobre la plana superficie en vez de colgarla en el respaldo de la silla como siempre hacía.

Quizás fue por la rabia que bullía en su cuerpo o simplemente por el incesante parloteo de sus amigos que inundaron inmediatamente el lugar, de cualquier modo ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Al parecer, andamos de malas, ¿eh Granger?

Y se puso rígida al instante, al igual que sus amigos. Volteándose, identificó la silueta pálida que se estaba haciendo costumbre y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que le vio en el gran comedor aun no abandonaba su burlesco rostro.

¿Eh, Granger?

¡Acaso no podía decir nada más! Esas dos palabras la estaban desquiciando. Le mandó una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a la del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. El rubio reprimió una serie de carcajadas que amenazaban salir.

-Por tu expresión, creo que es un sí- sonrió, pestañeando como cualquier niño que hace una travesura pero alega inocencia ante su amable abuelita. Sólo que ella no era ninguna abuela ni qué ocho cuartos; pero que la parta un rayo si no le pareció de lo más tierna la acción-. Me preguntó por qué será.

Y eso destruyo toda la ternura para ella.

-Yo también me lo pregunto- murmuró hosca.

Malfoy se recostó en la silla, llevando las manos detrás de su nuca, divertido.

-Quizás… Yo te podría dar la respuesta.

-Estoy segura que sí…- abrió los ojos como platos.

La sugerente mirada que había hecho Malfoy hacia el extremo contrario de su mesa fue todo para que las manos de la castaña sudaran. Observó a sus dos amigos apostados a su lado y con los ojos entrecerrados, rogando porque no se dieran cuenta. Volvió a fijar su atención en el objetó que extrañamente parecía más grande y grueso de lo normal. Mordió su labio.

-Eres un…

Apretó lo puños, todavía con los trozos de papel en su palma derecha. Alzó la vista, una perfecta ceja rubia arqueada y los ojos grises fijos en ella, como retándola. Él muy condenado sabía que no podría hacerlo frente a sus amigos, pero… ¿Y su varita?

Tomando una profunda respiración, avanzó uno, dos pasos, y la típica mueca-sonrisa marca Malfoy formándose en aquellos finos labios.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- escuchó a Harry, pero no le prestó atención.

Se acercó, incluso antes de que estuviera a dos pequeños palmos de la mesa, el rubio había escondido su varita. No podía retractarse, menos cuando decidió ir hacia él. Golpeó la superficie con las manos abiertas, dejando los trozos de papel, inclinándose lo suficiente para demostrar una actitud amenazadora.

-Vil cucaracha- su voz baja rezumando odio-, te crees muy gracioso ¿no? Entrégamela- exigió.

El Slytherin se deshizo de su cómoda postura para apoyar los codos en la mesa, acortando más las distancias.

-Esas no son formas de pedir las cosas- musitó con falsa condescendencia.

-No estoy jugando, hurón, ¡dámela ya!- extendió una mano.

El movimiento fue inesperado. Malfoy extendió una rápida mano bajo la nuca de la chica, agarrando una buena porción de pelo y acercándola, nariz con nariz. La muchacha apenas pudo colocar las manos sobre los hombros del rubio y no caer recostada en la mesa, intentando apartarse, pero él la mantuvo firme en el lugar, deslizándose hasta la oreja de ella, aprovechando de olfatear lo más posible su suave aroma y lanzando una vista fugaz hacia los perros falderos de la castaña que estaban paralizados de incredulidad.

Odiaba que lo llamara "hurón", y no porque lo comparan con un insignificante animalucho sino porque inevitablemente recordaba el episodio en el cual discutió con Potter y terminó convertido en eso por la culpa del malnacido profesor fenómeno que intervino, rebajándolo frente al niño-que-vivió y su pobretón amigo. ¡Aaaaaaah, en este preciso momento cómo le gustaría tumbar en la mesa a Granger y hacerla suya frente a esos dos idiotas, contemplando con satisfacción el horror en sus rostros y gritándoles lo que podía hacerle un "hurón", sobre todo a ella!

-Yo tampoco, Granger- le susurró, rozando intencionadamente sus labios en la oreja. Sonrío al sentir el estremecimiento de la joven-. Así que te espero en el baño de prefectos a la una en punto, si quieres tu varita, claro.

El rubio estaba casi el noventa y cinco por ciento seguro que en esa clase no ocuparían varita. La semana pasada con McGonagall tuvieron clase práctica y a la profesora le gustaba dividir los días en clases prácticas o teóricas, por lo tanto, en esta no iban a hacer más que escribir.

Tiró hacia atrás, alejándola justo cuando entraban alumnos en la sala. La castaña no pudo hacer más que lanzarle una mirada acida y alejarse ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos que hacían lo propio con sus expresiones hacia Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ahora no, Ron- respondió escuetamente la castaña, sentándose y sacando lo necesario de su bolso para la clase.

¡Por favor, magos antiguos, dioses griegos y santo niño Jesús, que McGonagall no nos haga utilizar la varita!

Y la primera hora de la clase paso sin mayor intervención de magia que los rasgueos de plumas en los pergaminos, porque era simplemente mágico escribir a tal velocidad sólo con las manos.

-Muy bien, ahora que saben sobre los métodos de Transformación requeridos a larga distancia, utilizaremos la varita- dijo la profesora, observando con detenimiento al curso.

Dos cabezas se alzaron con brusquedad. No, no, ¡no! Rogaban.

-Así que inmediatamente saquen sus varitas.

Mierda.

_Piensa rápido, Hermione, piensa rápido._

-Eeh… Mmm… ¿Profesora?- ¿su voz podía escucharse con más timidez? Al parecer, no. Levantó la mano.

-Dígame, Señorita Granger.

-Bueno… Eeh… Creo que he olvidado mi varita- lo dijo revolviendo en su mochila para enfatizar el hecho y no tener que mirar a la profesora mientras mentía.

McGonagall elevó una ceja, incrédula. ¿Su alumna más responsable olvido la varita? No podía ser posible.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí.

-Mal hecho, señorita Granger. La varita de un mago siempre se lleva consigo- la reprendió.

-Como si a ella se le pudiera considerar mago- se escuchó una burlesca voz de mujer perfectamente conocida por la castaña. Varios rieron.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin- el tono de voz de la profesora sonó de lo más cortante-. Y si vuelvo a escuchar otro comentario de esos, serán treinta- volvió a mira a la premio anula-. Vaya a buscarla, señorita Granger.

Hermione no espero a que se lo repitieran. De un saltó se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, fulminando por el camino a la masa de Slytherin.

Malfoy maldijo a la bendita profesora. Era imposible que Granger regresara ya que, ¡adivinen! Él tenía su varita. Pensó y sólo una estúpida idea lo iluminó.

_Ojalá que funcione, pensó._

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, ocultó su varita bajo la manga de la túnica y se llevó la mano a la frente, como si quisiera apoyar su cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente un tedioso calor; contó hasta cien. Se paró y la profesora volteó ante el movimiento.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Malfoy?

El aludido se llevó nuevamente la mano a la cabeza, pero esta vez en un gesto claro gesto de malestar.

-Requiero de su permiso para ir a la enfermería- pronunció, dándole el efecto preciso a su voz para sonar afectado.

-¿Se siente mal?- McGonagall arqueando las cejas.

-Pues… Sí, me duele la cabeza.

Como la profesora no acababa de creérselo se acercó y vio que el habitual semblante pálido del chico estaba corrompido por dos manchas sonrosadas, posando el dorso de su mano en la frente para corroborar el hecho.

-¡Estas ardiendo! Ve inmediatamente, Zabini te acompañara.

-¿Qué? No, no es necesario- se apresuró a decir.

-Claro que sí, sería una negligencia de mi parte si te dejó ir solo. Zabini- llamó.

Simplemente, el rubio no se esperaba eso. Zabini se puso de pie y ambos chicos salieron del aula. Fuera, una nerviosa castaña daba vueltas de un lado para otro, mordiéndose una uña.

El moreno río.

-Ya se me hacía raro que te enfermaras de un momento a otro.

-Cállate- farfulló Malfoy, tomando a la joven del brazo y alejándose de su amigo-. Ve a pasear un rato o hacer de las tuyas, pero después vuelve y le dices a McGonagall lo necesario.

-¡Pásenla bien!- alcanzó a gritar Zabini antes de perder de vista a ambos jóvenes.

Hermione no podía creer que Malfoy fuera tan rápido y que para más remate saliera junto a Zabini. Y que el moreno se lo haya tomado tan a la ligera le dejo sumamente contrariada, aunque él fue uno de los presentes la tarde de ayer. Supuestamente debería estar enojado con su amigo, tacharlo de traidor a la sangre, ¿no? Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la burlesca sonrisa enmarcando en ese bello rostro.

Se dejó arrastrar por el rubio varios pasillos alejados de la clase de Transformaciones, preguntándose con qué excusa le salió a la estricta profesora. Al encontrar un aula abierta y libre de personas ambos chicos ingresaron, Malfoy sellando y silenciando la habitación ante cualquier posible intruso.

_Aunque la última vez no resulto muy bien que digamos, pensó con ironía. _

Y como la última vez, la castaña se dirigió al primer rincón que encontró del aula. Malfoy se apoyó en una mesa cercana, cruzando los brazos, aguardando con atención. La joven no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué quieres?

La Gryffindor estaba consciente de que al citarla a una cierta hora y lugar era para pedirle algo a cambio, lo sabía desde un principio, al haberse percatado de que no tenía su varita. Pero, lamentablemente, el juego se había adelantado. Era la primera vez en su vida que maldecía a la profesora McGonagall.

-Mmm…- Malfoy se hizo el pensativo- A ti.

-¿Qué?

Cuando la citó en un respectivo lugar, el rubio todavía no tenía claro que iba a pedirle, de lo único que tenía certeza era de querer verla sola e indefensa, sin ningún guardaespaldas, sin nada impidiéndole estar cerca. Y ahora la tenía ahí, frente a él, su mirada furibunda. Esa semana estaba tan mal, no le había gustado para nada haber tenido que arreglar su frustración con su propia mano la vez anterior, la primera vez que tenía la necesidad de aquello, todo por ella, rematando con ese espectacular beso que iba para algo más y no lo fue... Y estaba ahí, ¿acaso no lo dejo bastante claro? Quería probarla de nuevo, maldito sea él por eso, pero necesitaba sacarse todo lo que llevaba acumulando, todo lo que estaba pensando. Porque gracias a sus jueguitos de venganzas, él había llegado incluso a soñar con ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que llevársela a la cama?

-A ti- volvió a repetir, su voz ronca. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

La castaña lo miró sin comprender. ¿Ella? ¿Qué necesitaba de ella? El repaso que le dio el Slytherin con la mirada le hizo abrir los ojos. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?! El muy condenado, vil, pervertido, cerdo, hurón.

-¡No me mires así! Olvídalo, no y no. ¡No sé cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo!- dijo indignada.

-¿Quieres tu varita?- la agitó frente a ella.

Por toda respuesta, la Gryffindor camino en su dirección, pero el rubio la escondió detrás de su espalda, extendiendo el otro brazo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

La castaña no le prestó atención. Se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de recuperar su varita, sin mucho éxito.

-Dámela…

Pero el rubio alejaba su brazo de las zarpas que ella tenía por manos, alzando el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Ella saltó y a él le dieron unas inmensas ganas de reír por lo infantil y lo inverosímil de la situación.

-Malfoy- protestó.

El Slytherin, cansado del roce de sus cuerpos, la tomó de la cintura y la volteó, apoyándola en la mesa; Hermione sorprendida por el súbito cambio.

-Ni se te ocurra- está vez dijo ella, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del chico en forma de seguro, pero él la ignoró. Simplemente la encerró con los brazos apostados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aproximándose peligrosamente-. Malfoy… No juegues- lo empujó.

El chico se dejó llevar por el impulso, retrocediendo y enviándole una mira de acero.

-Muy bien, Granger, desnúdate.

La aludida parpadeó.

-¿Ah?

-Eso es lo que quiero a cambio: que te desnudez.

-¡Estás loco!- chilló.

-No.

La resolución en la mirada del Slytherin le aseguraba que estaba hablando en serio.

-No lo haré.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una de las tantas perras que tienes y darme ordenes? No, Malfoy, chica equivocada.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Bien.

El muchacho alzó la varita, agarrándola con ambas manos de un extremo a otro y ella comprendió de inmediato la intención con absoluto horror.

-Malfoy…- esta vez su tono no era de advertencia.

-¿Segura?- repitió.

-Malfoy, yo no…

-¿Segura?- su voz exigente.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se quitó la túnica con brusquedad, los ojos del rubio brillando; pero no, no podía, la rabia del momento desapareciendo de su mente, reemplazada por los prejuicios y el pudor. ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En serio se quitaría la ropa para él? No, no y no, tenía que haber otra salida.

Malfoy notó la vacilación. Al cruzar la idea fugazmente por su cabeza, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero contaba con el carácter imprudente de la chica. Una varita era prácticamente irremplazable, el objeto más preciado de un mago y él la había amenazado, aunque realmente no planeara romperla. Pero si quería conseguir su objeto, no podía darle tiempo. Sujetando con fuerza la varita, empezó a bajar en los lados…

-¡No!

La mirada de pánico de la joven se le hacía deliciosa.

-No lo volveré a repetir. O colaboras o la pierdes.

El pavor recorría su cuerpo. La Gryffindor, temblando, procedió a quitarse la corbata. Desvestirse no podía ser la gran cosa, sólo un poco de ropa menos de la usual, como si estuviera en una playa muggle y en bikini. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella utilizaba short y polera cuando iba a la playa, ni siquiera disfrutaba del agua por temor a ahogarse, y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¡no estaba en una jodida playa muggle! No obstante, se hallaba en una de las tantas aulas del mejor colegio de magia, acompañada de más ni menos que su peor enemigo, exigiéndole un relativo imposible para ella, toda puritana.

_Te acostaste con él_- le recordó una imprudente voz en su cabeza. Y tenía razón. Observó al pálido rubio y se dio cuenta de la distancia que los separaba, una idea surgiendo en su loca cabeza.

-Ya pediste lo que querías a cambio, pero _no puedes_ tocarme- impregnó la mayor firmeza posible en su voz, sintiendo como su cara se volvía escarlata, la decisión ya tomada. La posibilidad de que le entregara la varita era mejor que perderla y, lamentablemente, sabía de primera mano de lo que Malfoy era capaz.

El Slytherin arqueó una ceja.

-No estás en condición…

-Sólo pediste que me desnudara, por lo tanto, no puedes hacer nada más- lo cortó-. Ya lo dijiste- volvió a reafirmar-. Y por lo que sé, la palabra de un Malfoy se respeta.

El chico arrugó el ceño. ¿Cómo le salía con eso la muy descarada? Sí, pidió eso solamente, pero no significaba que no pudiera tocarla, eso para él estaba asegurado, o eso pensaba. Maldita Granger que siempre se salía por la tangente. Debería estar bastante convincente de que no le rompería la varita, el poco de motivación de su parte… ¡Por eso nunca planeaba nada precipitado! Y la muy maldita tenía razón: la palabra de un Malfoy se respeta.

-No me arruines el día, Granger, quítate la ropa ya.

-No, Malfoy. Tú dijiste que me desnudara y eso haré, pero no puedes tocarme. Lo aceptas o lo dejas, total, Olivander tiene mil varitas a su disposición- se estaba arriesgando, lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción. ¡Por Merlín, si la vergüenza la pasaría ella! Y Malfoy se encargaría de cobrárselo.

-Bien- dijo, escueto, irritado por la resolución en la mirada de la castaña. Cuando estaba así no había nadie quien la pare. Y tenía que conseguir algo, aunque sea sólo verla.

Y la castaña dejó pasar los segundos por los escasos minutos de pelea. Llevó sus convulsivos dedos a los primeros botones de su camisa antes de que la determinación pasara, desabrochándolos muy lentamente y con los ojos completamente cerrados, rogando porque ocurriera todo tipo de milagro. Volteó el sonrojado rostro y la abrió, dejándola caer por sus hombros. Oh no, ¡lo estaba haciendo¡ Realmente lo estaba haciendo.

_No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello. Imagina que estas a punto de ducharte, nada más que eso. _

El botón de la falda cedió rápidamente, está también cayendo. Alzó la cabeza - craso error - y no pudo impedir encontrarse con la febril mirada del chico. La reacción fue inevitable, se cubrió con los brazos, alejándose nuevamente a una de las esquinas del aula, totalmente avergonzada.

-Granger…- oh, Merlín, esa voz, esa maldita voz- Creo que te falta un poco más…

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

En su perturbación, sintió unos pasos acercarse, y de pronto él estaba allí, acorralándola. Mieeeeeeeeeeeeerda…

-Granger…- la voz cerca de su oído- ¿Tenías qué pedirme precisamente eso? No tocarte… - algo golpeando la pared.

La chica tragó grueso.

**Mil infinitas disculpas! Se los ruego, no me ahorquen, todavía soy muy joven para morir y todavía tengo la esperanza de que llegue mi carta. Este capí fue algo complicado, lo cambié como tres veces, los puntos de vista declarándome la absoluta guerra, pero como no quería entregarles un trabajo a tonta y a loca (como me e dado cuenta que hice en dos o tres capís), me tome mi tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten como siempre lo deseo. Además, estar dándole vueltas a un futuro one shot no ayuda al avance XD **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favorito y alertas, porque sigo sin entender que le encuentran a esta atrocidad de historia.**

xXm3ch3Xx**: como siempre, Hermione tiene una mala suerte... Y de despellejar viva a Pansy queda pendiente jajajajja Muchas Gracias!**

SALESIA**: querida mía, estos pobres jóvenes que tienen que dar explicaciones. Bueno, que le haremos, es su culpa por conseguir amigos así jajajaja Y sí, Ginny llegó a una acertada conclusión, al igual que usted señorita. Y Blaise, bueno, es él jejejeje. Con respecto a Pansy, pobre, tendrá que pensar bien en lo que se mete. Gracias cariño!**

RAKL Gt**: las conspiraciones están a la orden del día en este fic wuajajaja. ¿Y quién mejor que Snape para advertirle a nuestro sexy rubio? Y a las otras preguntas, bueno, aquí tienes las respuestas jajajjaja Gracias querida!**

AliceGI**: Y aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado bonita. Gracias!**

Veronika-BlackHeart**: ¿Más momentos dramione? Pues espero que te haya gustado esté y el que viene en los siguientes capí no te mate jajajjajaa Yo también te adoro cariño, gracias!**

**Se despide está señorita irresponsable que publica el capí a las 2:30 de la madrugada. Cuídense todos y abrazos! Y recuerden, no olviden violarse a Draco mentalmente ;)**


End file.
